Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡3! ¡Gracias por leer!
by Nexo-D
Summary: Luego de haber vivido un año entero con aquellas máquinas asesinas y violadoras, con la muerte del hijo de Axel todo se vino abajo. Nuestros cuatro protagonistas se verán obligados a regresar al comienzo estando al borde de la muerte a manos de los que solían llamar "Familia", pero ¿Qué pasara cuando dos de ellos se vuelvan en contra? [Fanservice leve] [Tercera temporada]
1. Prólogo

**Normalmente diría algo pero no puedo sin hacer [SPOILERS] por lo que los avisos los dejo para el final del capítulo, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Nexo-D**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **14:00 PM, diez horas antes de la primera noche.**

Las dos semanas habían llegado a su fin desde aquel trágico suceso, el guante pasó a través de sus dedos y término en su mano correspondiente, colocó los botones de su camisa en su lugar y con un poco de dificultad termino de ajustar la corbata negra. Desvió su atención hacía una gorra que se hallaba a su lado en una pequeña mesa y al tomarla, la colocó sobre su cabeza terminando de arreglarse y se observo al espejo frente suyo.

 **Max: Ugh ¿Tan mal me veo?**

Mordió su labio inferior mientras se contenía de dejar escapar un suspiro de lamentación, observo como aquellos vendajes cubrían parte de su rostro y ojo izquierdo con aquel parche, podría jurar esas dos semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza dejando pasar ese tema y le dio la espalda al espejo, acomodo con su mano nuevamente su gorra y salió de del cuarto encaminándose por la puerta.

Pero Max no era el único que se había preparado un buen par de horas antes, Facundo también se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo. Terminando de colocarse aquel uniforme pasando sus manos sobre los botones de su camisa y colocando aquellos lentes de sol negros que solía llevar en su bolsillo. Lucas era algo similar, solo que este se colocaba su cadena en su cuello y terminaba de ajustar el cinturón de sus pantalones, ambos tampoco se tomaron mucho tiempo, simplemente se arreglaron como en su primera semana de trabajo y se encaminaron fuera de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al salón principal de la casa.

 **Facundo: Acabas de perder un ojo ¿Estas seguro de que puedes ir a trabajar?**

 **Max: Ya sabes que si no vamos, nos pudriremos en una cárcel**

 **Facundo: ¿Ni por razones medicas?**

 **Max: El reposo termino la semana anterior ¿Recuerdas?**

Max caminaba al frente seguido de los otros dos a su espalda, al bajar por las escaleras y entrar en el salón de la casa observaron que Axel ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala con su vista clavada en el suelo. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Max se recostó sobre el muro más cercano a un lado de la televisión cruzándose de brazos, mientras que los otros dos le hacían compañía al que se encontraba en el sofá.

 **Axel: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Facundo: ¿C-Cómo? Pero si tú eres siempre el que tiene un plan**

 **Axel: Está vez estoy seco de ideas**

 **Lucas: Genial ¿Y ahora que mierda hacemos?**

En ese instante los cuatro guardaron silencio, inexpresivos y sin decir absolutamente nada dejando que la sala se llenara del silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía alguna idea respecto al que hacer con su situación, por un lado tenían la opción de no ir al trabajo y pudrirse en una prisión por el resto de sus años y por otro, tenían la opción de arriesgarse a ir a su trabajo y correr el riesgo de ser asesinados como en un principio, ambas opciones eran terribles. En eso Max chasqueo sus dedos repentinamente bajo su mentón captando la atención de sus tres amigos y este esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y se encamino hacía ellos.

 **Max: ¡Lo tengo!**

 **Lucas: Pues dilo de una vez**

 **Max: Primero que nada ¡Axel! Necesito que vayas a la pizzería ¿El jefe ya nos dejo la dirección? ¿No? En ese caso quiero que vayas allí e investigues todo lo posible, si esa pizzería tiene algún ducto de ventilación, puerta secreta o cualquier ruta de escape quiero saberlo**

 **Axel: Me gusta, no suena tan mal el plan**

 **Facundo: ¿Y nosotros qué?**

 **Max: Ustedes dos descansaran el resto del día, si van a encargarse de cubrir las puertas tienen que tener el mejor tiempo de reacción posible, para eso practicaron estas dos semanas, quiero verlos lo más despiertos posible en la noche**

 **Lucas: ¿Dormir? No suena tan difícil**

 **Facundo: ¿Y tú que harás?**

 **Max: Yo me quedare practicando, repetiré la noche 20/20/20/20 tantas veces que parecerá un jodido juego de niños, les recuerdo que por estar hospitalizado la primera semana solo tengo la mitad de practica que ustedes, debo esforzarme mucho más ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar o nos ponemos en marcha?**

El plan no tuvo muchas más complicaciones para comenzar a llevarse a cabo. Max obligo a los dos asignados al descanso a ir a sus habitaciones sin pero alguno e impidiéndoles que se viciaran a sus videojuegos favoritos o se distrajeran con cualquier otra cosa. Luego de eso, le enseño a su amigo como debía trazar el plano en la hoja en blanco que le había dejado junto a un lápiz, también le dio un par de consejos para que evitara problemas en aquel lugar, pero nada que Axel ya tuviera en mente desde antes de que se lo dijera, sin embargo agradecía el gesto de preocupación de su amigo. Finalmente ambos se separaron, Max fue directo a preparar su PC para retomar la noche más difícil del juego y Axel sin mediar palabra se fue directo a la pizzería en su coche.

 **15:06 PM, nueve horas antes de la primera noche.**

No le tomo más de una hora conducir hasta la pizzería gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado su jefe hace un par de días, al menos se había tomado la molestia de venir personalmente a decir como llegar y darles las nuevas reglas. Luego de haber estacionado se dio cuenta de que tanto el estacionamiento como el establecimiento nuevo eran un tanto más pequeños que su anterior local, sin embargo tampoco le era muy incomodo el cambio de tamaño. Al bajar y cerrar la puerta de su coche observo unos largos segundos la pizzería antes de suspirar y comenzar a encaminarse hacía las puertas de entrada.

 **Axel: Aquí vamos de nuevo…**

Luego de pasar a través de un par de coches aparcados a sus lados llego hasta la puerta y luego de observar unos segundos el pomo finalmente lo tomo para tirar una de las dos puertas de cristal que se hallaban frente a este. Sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes clavando sus ojos en un cartel pequeño junto a la puerta el cual ponía en grande y decorado "Próximamente" con la imagen de lo que parecían ser los Old en negro posando detrás de las letras, era un cartel que parecía anunciar una de esas tontas bandas para niños.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? ¿Será que van a renovar a los Old?**

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y tiro de la puerta para por fin poder entrar a la pizzería. Y como ya lo esperaba, lo primero que vio al entrar fue el mismo salón que en su anterior lugar de trabajo, un tanto reducido pero al fin y al cabo el mismo salón de siempre. Con su escenario a un lado frente a un buen número de mesas para los "espectadores" y el resto, ya era cosa de ir moviéndose por la sala para encontrarse con la cueva del zorro pitara y demás, era idéntica a la pizzería de la primera entrega, solo que con un par de habitaciones más al fondo cercanas a las oficinas, al parecer ahora las personas si tenían permitido recorrer los pasillos para más que ir al baño.

 **Axel: Bien, recuerda, solo has el mapa y evita contacto con cualquiera de ellos**

 **?: ¿Axel?**

 **Axel: ¡Verga! Ya la cague**

Axel observo a su lado de donde provenía aquella voz, allí se encontraba parada la polluela Toy y esta le observaba atentamente de arriba abajo, como si no le reconociera a primeras. Luego de sonreír ampliamente abrió sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, sin lugar a dudas la novia de su amigo Facundo no parecía estar molesta de verle.

 **T. Chica: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: S-Solo vengo para ver el nuevo lugar de trabajo, ya sabes, lo de siempre**

 **T. Chica: Oh, entiendo… pero no es buena idea que estés aquí**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué no?**

 **T. Chica: Digamos que a pesar de que yo y otros pocos no estuvimos de acuerdo, digamos que la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que deberíamos "atraparlos"**

 **Axel: Genial ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?**

 **T. Chica: Se podría decir que si, bueno no importa… solo evita a Foxy y no pasara nada, el resto están muy ocupados trabajando como para notarte**

 **Axel: Lo tengo, gracias**

 **T. Chica: ¿Podrías mandarle saludos a mi Facundo por mí?**

 **Axel: Claro, supongo que te lo debemos**

 **T. Chica: ¡Gracias!~**

Luego de un corto abrazo la polluela se retiró a atender a los clientes de las mesas dejando a Axel a un lado. Este dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio agradeciendo de haber encontrado a uno de los que al menos no los querían ver muertos por el momento. Busco con su mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones el papel que Max le había dejado y junto a este tomó también un lápiz y sin pensar mucho más en lo ocurrido, se dispuso a recorrer la pizzería para trazar el plano perfecto.

 **16:02 PM, ocho horas antes del la primera noche.**

Luego de haber recorrido la pizzería por una entera se encontraba exhausto, lamentaba el hecho de ser el pobre de sus amigos y no haber traído dinero para una comida rápida. De todos modos el plano ya se encontraba trazado totalmente y le hecho una rápida mirada solo para comprobar que no faltara nada, y para su sorpresa el plano era perfecto, ya podría largarse.

La hora no había sido tan mala, no había tenido encuentros con ningún otro animatrónico ya que todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para notarle. Salvo la polluela Old que al igual que su hermana se encontraba atendiendo ordenes en las mesas, pero esta solo le dio una mirada rápida y cargada de indiferencia por lo que no tuvo problema alguno.

 **Axel: Finalmente, me largo**

Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro por primera vez en todas esas dos semanas y sin pensarlo más de una vez se encamino a través del salón principal donde se encontraban los Old en medio concierto atrayendo la atención de todos los adultos e niños de la sala. Al pasar junto a las cortinas de la cueva pirata una mano salió de golpe por poco dándole un infarto, pero su calma le duro poco cuando esta mano le tomo de la camisa y observo como el rostro del zorro se asomaba entre las cortinas observándole fijamente.

 **Axel: ¡Carajo!**

Recordando sus conocimientos previos del juego, recordó como al zorro la luz le segaba y al tener su punto débil en mente no dudo en sacar su teléfono móvil y al tenerlo en su mano, estuvo a un solo instante de colocar la cámara y activar el flash, pero un cartel apareció en la pantalla junto a una batería con la última línea en rojo el cual ponía "poca batería".

 **Axel: ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¡Pero si lo deje cargando toda la noche!**

Este se quedo con la boca abierta observando el móvil que se terminaba de apagar totalmente y al terminar de apagarse, una fuerza lo atrajo dentro de la cueva pirata sacándolo del enorme salón y de la vista de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarlo. Al estar dentro un dolor recorrió toda su espalda al sentir como era impactada contra uno de los muros, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada fulminante de aquel pelirrojo.

 **Axel: F-Foxy ¿Qué tal todo? Solo quería hacerte una foto…**

 **Foxy: Claro… mira, eso no me importa ahora**

 **Axel: ¿Vas a matarme?**

 **Foxy: Tal vez, tengo un trato que ofrecerte y que de seguro se te hará muy interesante, ambos saldremos beneficiados**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? ¿Qué clase de trato?...**

 **Foxy: Escucha, parece que todos estuvimos de acuerdos en atraparlos esta noche. El problema con eso es que debemos hacerlo todos juntos, eso quiere decir que si hiciera "pagar" a Max por sus palabras de manera personal los demás podrían molestarse.**

 **Axel: ¿De qué va todo esto?**

 **Foxy: Simple, si casualmente llegara a entrar en la oficina podría hacer la "vista gorda" y tan solo llevarme a Max, podría simplemente ignorarte a ti y a tus amigos. Una vida por tres, es un buen modo de honrar a Max ¿No lo crees?**

 **Axel: ¿Y si no acepto?**

 **Foxy: Entonces te matare aquí y ahora, de todos modos mi show no inicia hasta una hora~**

 **Axel: U-Ugh…**

 **Foxy: Entonces ¿Es un trato?**

Axel sintió como su cuerpo era separado del muro en el momento que el zorro le soltó de su traje, alzo una de sus cejas y observo al zorro frente a este el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado y con la mano extendida en su dirección. Trago saliva nervioso, si ese trato era cierto podría tener asegurada la vida de dos de sus amigos al menos de uno de los animatrónicos, pero por otra parte estaba seguro de que Max no estaría nada contento con esto.

 **17:16 PM, siete horas antes de la primera noche.**

Entro por la puerta en completo silencio y la cerro tras de si, al voltear observo como Max sostenía un ratón en su mano junto a un teclado frente a este en el salón de la casa con la vista centrado en la pantalla de la televisión de la sala, por lo visto había traído su PC al salón para tener una pantalla más grande. Se acercó con una ceja en alto y se colocó a su lado observando su partida del primer juego, le recorrió un escalofrió al ver como perdía en el momento en que Foxy entraba y le gritaba causando que este dejara escapar un suspiro.

 **Max: Ugh, siempre me mata Foxy ¿Crees que tenga algo contra mí?**

 **Axel: . . . No lo creo, solo debes practicar más**

 **Max: Ya quisiera, pero tengo cosas que hacer**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo qué?**

 **Max: Tengo que ir a ver a mis dos hermanos y luego tengo que ver a un par de amigos ¡Oh! Y por último también debo hablar con Elisa, quiere verme esta noche, y no, no tengo idea de lo que quiere**

 **Axel: Suena a que estarás ocupado casi todo el día**

 **Max: Si, por eso llevare mi uniforme puesto ¿Tienes el plano?**

 **Axel: S-Si, aquí esta**

Axel tomó el papel y se lo entrego a su amigo el cual lo abrió en sus manos y le hecho una mirada rápida antes de arrugarlo en sus manos y suspirar pesadamente. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él, al menos está pizzería no tenía ninguna habitación secreta o alguna vía de escape que no fuera la propia puerta principal, ni siquiera una jodida salida de emergencia en caso de alguna emergencia ¿Quién había sido el idiota que diseño aquel lugar? Al bajar el papel y volver a guardarlo notó como Axel le observaba de una forma extraña.

 **Max: ¿Y esa cara? Parece como si hubieras visto un muerto**

 **Axel: N-No es nada, solo es el cansancio**

 **Max: ¿No eres muy bueno disimulando tus problemas? ¿No es así?**

 **Axel: ¿E-Eh?...**

 **Max: Me gustaría quedarme a ayudarte, de verdad. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún, de todos modos descansa como los demás, es mejor tener a tres en perfectas condiciones que solo dos ¿Te parece bien?**

 **Axel: Si, un descanso me vendría muy bien…**

 **Max: Perfecto, nos vemos luego amigo**

Max paso a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y palmeo la espalda de su amigo para luego tomar unas llaves de un pequeño mueble junto a la entrada de la casa. Observo una última vez a Axel el cual le observaba desde su lugar y este hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa dirigida hacía él y finalmente, se largo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **Axel: Lo siento…**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar la espalda a la puerta por la cual se había largado su amigo y sin decir nada más se encamino por las escaleras dirección a su cuarto. No sé molesto en buscar a los otros dos, ya que sabía que estos estarían descansando para el turno de noche y el debía hacer lo mismo si quería estar al cien por ciento como los demás, solo esperaba haber tenido la practica suficiente para evitar a aquel zorro psicópata.

 **20:18 PM, cuatro horas antes de la primera noche.**

Un joven de al menos dos años menos que los cuatro se hallaba sentado frente a una mesa en la cual se hallaba un computador, el cual parecía estar siendo reparado por el mismo. En eso unos extraños sonidos le hicieron voltearse y por poco le da un susto de muerte al ver como Max, su hermano mayor se encontraba entrando por la ventana de su habitación como si nada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Max: ¡Hermanito!~**

 **?: ¡Casi me das un puto susto de muerte! Si ibas a venir de visita pudiste haber llamado, y no era necesario entrar por mi ventana ¿Cómo subiste un piso entero?**

 **Max: Trepando**

 **?: Debí suponerlo…**

 **Max: Oh, vamos Nic… exageras, ¿Es qué no vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano?**

 **Nic: ¿Al menos nuestros padres saben que estás aquí?**

 **Max: No, y por el momento prefiero evitar que lo sepan, muchas gracias**

 **Nic: Entiendo, no te preocupes… han ido de compras**

 **Max: Genial ¿Y en qué trabajas chico genio?**

Max se acercó a este y luego de darle un fuerte abrazo al cual el joven correspondió sin problema, se aparto de este y se sentó en la cama del cuarto observando al joven con una sonrisa en el rostro y como esperaba de su hermano menor, este solo dejo escapar una risa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca al observarle.

 **Nic: Te eh dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, y… no es para tanto, solo terminaba de mejorar mi computador antes del viaje**

 **Max: ¿Viaje?**

 **Nic: Terminare mis estudios en el extranjero, también me llevare a nuestra hermanita… iba a llamarte en estos días para preguntarte si querías venir, iremos a lo de nuestros abuelos**

 **Max: ¡Me encantaría!**

Max se levanto de un salto de la cama y se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar la noticia de que podría ir a ver a sus abuelos luego de tanto tiempo, pero aquella sonrisa se borro de su rostro al recordar su contrato y el hecho de la situación en la que se encontraba, en ese instante observo a su hermano con un rostro lleno de preocupación ¿Cómo decirle a tu propio hermano que puede que nunca regreses?

 **Nic: ¿P-Pasa algo?**

 **Max: No puedo ir con ustedes… lo siento**

 **Nic: ¡Pero Max! Tú eres el favorito de nuestros abuelos y lo sabes ¿Por qué rechazarías ir a verles con lo mucho que los quieres?**

 **Max: Tengo un contrato de dos años en esa pizzería y si no lo cumplo me pudriré de una cárcel, y tu sabes mejor que nadie como son los asuntos legales**

 **Nic: Investigue un poco sobre aquel contrato ¿Firmaste sin leer verdad?**

 **Max: No me recuerdes mi estupidez ¿Vale? Estaba con mis amigos, sabes como somos**

 **Nic: Entonces ¿Solo has venido por eso?**

 **Max: Si, de hecho tengo mucha prisa… tengo que hacer un par de cosas y me quedan tan solo un par de horas antes de las doce, realmente estoy jodido**

 **Nic: Creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas y es algo que tú conoces mejor que nadie…**

 **Max: Si creo que es lo que estas hablando, oficialmente eres un maldito hijo de perra…**

Max alzo una ceja en alto mientras ladeaba su cabeza observando a su hermano, el cual formaba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mentón. Luego de esto le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiese y este parpadeo un par de veces antes de ir en la misma dirección siguiéndole por su espalda fuera del cuarto.

 **21:50 PM, dos horas y unos minutos antes de la primera noche.**

Luego de haber comido y haberse dado un baño Axel se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama con las sabanas desparramadas debajo de él y roncando como un oso en pleno invierno. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sobre su cama arrojando golpes torpes mientras balbuceaba en lo que parecía ser algún idioma inentendible para la mente humana.

 **Axel: No tengo ganas Bon… más tarde**

En un acto de puro instinto estiro su mano hacía la mesita de noche junto a su cama y tomo en su mano el despertador el cual sin mediar alguna otra palabra arrojo frente suyo, este se estrello en medio de la habitación como si hubiera pegado con algo, sin embargo no había nada en medio de la habitación, como si se hubiera destrozado contra un muro invisible.

Este regreso a su sueño luego de haber balbuceado un par de cosas más nuevamente en ese raro idioma inentendible y comenzó a roncar nuevamente. En ese instante otro suceso extraño hizo su aparición cuando de repente, como si alguien hubiera tomado el pie del idiota este cayó al suelo y comenzó a ser arrastrado mientras dormía por alguna fuerza invisible.

 **Axel: Por última vez… no tengo ganas ahora Bon, déjame en paz**

Y así fue llevado por toda la casa flotando, era como si una fuerza extraña le estuviera llevando a alguna parte de la casa por motivos desconocidos. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora pensaría que de seguro estaba poseído o algo así.

Llego hasta el salón principal y se quedo flotando unos segundos frente a la puerta del sótano y de golpe esta se abrió lentamente y luego, dejo de flotar como si hubiera sido arrojado dentro, cayó por las escaleras dejando escapar en cada escalón un "Ay" hasta que finalmente se desplomo en el suelo del sótano al caer por el último escalón quedando en una pose ridícula e incomoda, pero de todas maneras este continuo durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

 **Axel: Te dije que no quería…**

La puerta del sótano se cerró lentamente dejando el sótano en una completa oscuridad, mientras el idiota de turno seguía con su sueño a pesar de haberse dado un buen par de golpes. Esa extraña y desconocida fuerza se desvaneció en el aire tal como había llegado, no sin antes escuchar como el cerrojo de la puerta se giraba atrapándole en el sótano de la casa.

 **23:00 PM, una hora antes de la primera noche.**

Max se encontraba a las afueras de la casa que alguna vez fue el hogar suyo y el de sus hermanos menores con la vista fija en este, este le dio la espalda y poso su mano sobre una motocicleta que se hallaba estacionada en la calle junto a la acera frente a la casa y dejo salir un largo suspiro. En ese instante se giro nuevamente hacía la casa al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando vio a su hermano aproximarse a este con un casco en sus manos.

 **Nic: Lo siento, como querías que no te vieran nuestros padres tuve que escabullirme**

 **Max: Te lo agradezco, de verdad**

 **Nic: Ni lo menciones, hubiera tenido que venderla de no ser por tu ¿Visita?**

 **Max: Hubiera sido una lastima luego de todo ese verano de largo trabajo, sigo sin creer como es que luego de ese buen choque haya quedado como nueva**

 **Nic: ¿Recuerdas la cara del tío?**

 **Max: Creo que fue algo más o menos así…**

Max se subió en la motocicleta colocando sus pies para sostenerse y en eso volteo en dirección a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona. Luego de aquello coloco sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y sin mucho esfuerzo realizo una barata imitación de "el grito" causando que su hermano dejara salir una risa mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

 **Nic: Si, ahora lo recuerdo… ¿Estas seguro que no puedes venir?**

 **Max: Sabes que me encantaría pero realmente no puedo, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver aún, pero te prometo que cuidare mucho a este bebé**

 **Nic: ¿Sabes? Ella te echara mucho de menos hasta tu próxima visita**

 **Max: Seguiré siendo su hermano mayor este donde este, incluso aunque no puedan verme voy a cuidarlos, ustedes son todo lo que tengo**

Max observo como su hermano hacía un gesto de decepción, seguía sin saber como decirle que tal vez no regresaría, pero no quería arruinar su viaje con aquellas horribles noticias. Estiro su mano y revolvió un poco los pelos de su hermano causando que este parpadeara un par de veces y le diera un leve empujón apartándole.

 **Nic: ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!**

 **Max: Lo siento, es que ustedes son mi orgullo~**

 **Nic: ¿Nunca cambias? ¿Eh?**

 **Max: Cuídate hermanito, sé que harán grandes cosas en mi ausencia**

 **Nic: Solo termina tu contrato ¿Vale?**

Observo como su hermano estiraba su puño en su dirección y este con una sonrisa en su rostro le imito chocando su puño con el suyo, luego de aquello se coloco el caso cubriendo su cabeza y sin decir nada más, coloco sus manos sobre el manubrio y luego de haber quitado el soporte, acelero perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de su hermano el cual observaba a lo lejos como se alejaba y perdía entre la oscuridad de las calles.

 **23:45 PM, quince minutos antes de la primera noche.**

Lucas abrió sus ojos lentamente parpadeando un par de veces en el proceso, mientras entornaba la vista para poder distinguir mejor las cosas a su alrededor. Observo al despertador en la mesita de noche el cual marcaba la hora y por poco le da un infarto al darse cuenta de esta y lo peor, de que el despertador no había sonado una hora antes como lo había puesto.

 **Lucas: ¡No me jodas!**

Pego un salto levantándose de su cama en tan solo cuestión de unos pocos segundos y agradeció el haberse dormido con su uniforme ya puesto. Salió por la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y observo como Facundo también salía de su habitación exaltado mientras torpemente terminaba de ajustar la corbata en el cuello de su camisa.

 **Facundo: ¿¡Sigues aquí!?**

 **Lucas: ¿Tú igual? ¡Mierda! ¿Quién fue el gracioso que apago nuestras alarmas?**

 **Facundo: Axel no está, habrá salido temprano el gracioso**

 **Lucas: Ese pendejo, ya verá cuando lleguemos a la pizzería**

 **Facundo: Vayamos de una vez, los otros dos ya deben estar esperándonos**

Facundo comenzó a tirar del brazo a su amigo el cual le siguió desde su espalda, para su desgracia recordaron que los otros dos habían dicho que todos los coches de la casa no los habían cargado y por lo tanto, se encontraban sin utilidad en el garaje de la casa. Solo les quedaba ir a pie desde su hogar por lo que sin siquiera cerrar la puerta luego de haber salido, corrieron despavoridos por las calles a oscuras apenas iluminadas por los faroles hacía la pizzería, estaban llegando muy tarde.

 **12 AM [Max]**

El motor se apago en el momento en que giro la llave y al quitarse el casco de su cabeza y dejarlo en el manubrio observo a una linda casa con un perfecto jardín arreglado a las afueras la cual ya conocía desde hace años. Por la ventana vio como se asomaba una hermosa joven de su edad con sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la cual ilusionada le sonreía desde el piso en su alcoba para luego desaparecer en este.

 **Max: . . . Me pregunto que quiere, u-ugh… solo será un minuto**

Colocó el soporte en el suelo y luego de bajarse de su motocicleta se encamino a través del jardín recorriendo un pequeño camino de piedra hasta llegar al pórtico. Estiro su mano en dirección al timbre para anunciar su llegada, pero no fue necesario ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y este se estremeció levemente al sentir como su amiga se abalanzaba sobre este envolviéndolo en un gran y cálido abrazo.

 **Elisa: ¡Por un momento pensé que no vendrías! E-Estaba a punto de irme a la cama hasta que te vi llegar en esa motocicleta, me alegro tanto de que vinieras**

 **Max: Y-Ya veo ¿D-De qué va todo esto? Quiero decir, no suelo venir a estas altas horas de visita y lo sabes, tu hermano me mataría si lo hiciera**

 **Elisa: Lo sé, por eso te dije que vinieras hoy… ya que el se encuentra fuera, espera aquí**

La rubia se separo del abrazo que había dado a su amigo y se introdujo dentro de la casa de nuevo mientras que este solo se cruzaba de brazos con una ceja en alto esperando a que regresara. Paso un par de minutos en los que solo observo de un lado a otro fuera en el pórtico hasta que la rubia regreso con dos objetos de considerable tamaño en sus brazos.

 **Elisa: ¡Los encontré!**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué es eso?**

 **Elisa: Sé que de seguro lo has pasado muy mal con lo de tu perder tu ojo y lo de las heridas, por eso eh decidido hacerte un obsequio muy especial para animarte**

 **Max: N-No era necesario…**

 **Elisa: ¡Claro que si! Con lo que paso realmente no quería separarme de ti, y por eso tuve la idea de hacerte… ¡Esto!**

Su amiga estiro en dirección uno de aquellos objetos que tenía en sus brazos y por fin pudo ver de que se trataba. Era un pequeño muñeco que luego de ver mejor, reconoció a la perfección. Era un pequeño peluche de Elisa, una pequeña y adorable versión de su amiga a forma de peluche que tomo en sus manos y observo con asombro.

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo?...**

 **Elisa: Los hice por mi propia cuenta, así podrás llevarme a donde quieras que vayas, ya no habrá que volver a separarnos nunca ¿Te gusta? También tengo un mini tú~**

 **Max: ¿O-Oh?**

Max observo como su amiga sostenía una pequeña y adorable versión suya en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Este suspiro con pesadez y luego de forzar la mejor sonrisa posible que pudo observo nuevamente a su amiga, no era que el regalo no le gustase… le encantaba, pero el problema es que estaba a punto de ir a su perdición a una pizzería llena de máquinas asesinas, y en su mente se preguntaba como demonios iba a decirle algo como eso.

 **Max: Me gustan mucho, eso si… es mucho más guapa que tú~**

 **Elisa: ¡No me compares con mi mini yo!**

 **Max: Pero si tiene más pechonalidad~**

 **Elisa: ¡Eres malvado! Tonto…**

Elisa le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla a su amigo el cual sonreía de forma burlona mientras ataba aquel peluche a su cinturón como su gorra para evitar perderlo. Elisa levanto la mirada y al ver el rostro de su amigo sonriéndole no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono rojizo, estaba feliz de que le gustara su regalo.

 **Elisa: . . . Max**

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Elisa: Has estado actuando raro estas ultimas semanas ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?**

 **Max: . . . Si, estoy bien**

 **Elisa: Te conozco Max, se que me ocultas algo**

Max borro la sonrisa de su rostro y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras en su cabeza ideaba la forma de decirle a Elisa lo que pasaba. Era la persona a la que más amaba en ese momento y confiaba, pero ¿Cómo le dices a tu ser más querido que estas a punto de ir a tu muerte y que no regresaras? No podía decirle que iba a abandonarle aunque no fuese su elección.

 **Max: . . . E-Es solo que, eh estado un poco mal ya que…**

 **Elisa: ¿Hmm?**

 **Max: L-Las cosas se han complicado mucho con mi pareja, hemos estados muy distancias estas últimas semanas y su hermano no me quiere mucho que digamos, es solo eso**

 **Elisa: Ya veo…**

Max desvió la mirada mientras se maldecía por dentro al no poder decirle la verdad a su amiga, se sentía fatal por estarle mintiendo sabiendo que esta podría ser su última vez junto a ella. Pero sus pensamientos se perdieron de golpe en el momento en que observo como la mano de su amiga se extendía en su dirección mientras esta le observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Elisa: Toma mi mano**

 **Max: ¿T-Tú mano?**

 **Elisa: Confía en mí**

No tenía idea de lo que pretendía su amiga con todo esto por lo que solo se limito a seguirle la corriente y luego de tomarse unos segundos tomo su mano. Sintió como su amiga sosteniendo su mano comenzaba a guiarle dentro de su hogar hasta que tan solo luego de caminar un poco este ya se hallaba dentro de la sala de estar junto a su amiga la cual dejo de tomar su mano.

 **Elisa: Solo será un segundo, espera**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?...**

Max no se había percatado de lo hermosa que se veía su amiga con el pelo suelto y con aquel pijama que traía puesto. Esta se encamino hacía un estéreo que se hallaba junto a la televisión de la sala de la casa y al encenderlo, los oídos de ambos se inundaron una hermosa melodía lenta y hermosa la cual lleno toda la sala.

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué es lo que estás haciendo?**

Elisa había regreso junto a Max y nuevamente había tomado su mano guiándolo al centro de la sala la cual era considerablemente grande. Esta hizo un gesto con su dedo para que hiciera silencio y luego de aquello, comenzó a guiar a Max con la melodía, sumergiéndose ambos de un lento baile sincronizado mientras que una leve sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Max al entender cual era la intención de su amiga.

Ambos continuaron danzando al ritmo de la melodía girando a su alrededor mientras se sostenían de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Luego de mucho tiempo finalmente Max sentía que tenía una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y el ver a su amiga divirtiéndose tanto como él solo le provocaba más ganas de sonreír, por un momento se había olvidado de lo jodido que estaba todo.

La melodía finalmente se detuvo y luego de un último paso ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, y sus manos seguían entrelazadas por sus dedos. Al parecer Elisa no se dio cuenta en un principio de lo cerca que se hallaba de su amigo hasta que la melodía se detuvo, quedando todo en un silencio total mientras ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo.

 **Elisa: . . . Max**

 **Max: ¿S-Si?**

 **Elisa: ¿Tú me amas?**

 **Max: . . . Si**

Max había dudado sobre si responder a eso o no, simplemente por el hecho de que cuando esa pregunta llego a su cabeza la imagen de Mangle se hizo presente en su cabeza. Por alguna razón, luego de todo lo que había pasado era como si sus sentimientos hacían todos los animatrónicos que fueron alguna vez su familia desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por los sentimientos hacía su mejor amiga, supo en ese momento que Elisa siempre lo había sido todo para él.

 **12:30 AM [Axel]**

Un increíble dolor de cabeza le hizo tener que sobar su frente mientras se levantaba del frío suelo de aquel lugar casi completamente a oscuras de no ser por la pequeña ventanilla que dejaba pasar la casi imperceptible luz de los faroles acompañada de la luz de la luna, en eso observo de un lado a otro sin comprender como demonios había terminado allí.

 **Axel: ¿El sótano? ¿Cómo es que termine aquí? Bah, de seguro esos idiotas volvieron a hacerme una de sus tontas bromas**

Se levanto del suelo con pesadez debido a la pequeña pizca de cansancio que aún le quedaba por haber dormido tanto y sin pensar más en ello subió por las escaleras por la cual había caído y llego hasta la puerta, pero en el momento que intento abrirla se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con el cerrojo puesto desde el otro lado ¿Lo habían encerrado?

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? No de nuevo… hijos de puta**

Regreso a la profundidad el sótano y se quedo con una ceja en alto al escuchar una canción que se le hacía familiar de algún lado, en eso observo como sobre una de las cajas acumuladas del sótano se hallaba una grabadora reproduciendo la canción "Sins of the father", oficialmente la broma se estaba volviendo muy extraña. Tomó la grabadora en su mano y la observo unos segundos de una forma pensativa y luego, observo a la ventanilla que daba a las afueras de la casa, luego de aquello la grabadora salió disparada por la ventanilla y de aquella emergió este a duras penas.

 **Axel: Muy graciosos ¿Qué hora es?**

Ya al encontrarse fuera de la casa aprovecho para observar el reloj que traía en su muñeca y por poco le da un infarto al darse cuenta de que estaba llegando media hora tarde a su trabajo y que lo peor de todo esto es que ahora tendría que ir a pie, comenzó a correr al igual que los otros dos lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose entre las calles en dirección a la pizzería, estaba llegando ya de por si muy tarde, esperaba que Max los hubiera alcanzado y los tres tuvieran todo bajo control.

 **1 AM [Facundo/Lucas]**

Toda la pizzería se encontraba en completa calma hasta que de golpe las puertas se abrieron de un fuerte golpe causando un gran estruendo en el salón principal. Por la cual cayeron los dos idiotas y sin más, se pusieron a llorar en el suelo mientras recuperaban el aliento luego de correr por una hora completa desde su hogar hasta aquella pizzería del demonio.

 **Lucas: U-Uh… ¿D-Dónde está ese hijo de perra?...**

 **Facundo: A-Al parecer somos los primeros, uh… la puerta estaba con llave como nos había dicho el jefe antes de venir ¿Q-Qué hora es?**

 **Lucas: E-Espera un minuto y te digo…**

Lucas recupero el aliento por última vez y con gran esfuerzo busco en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y al sacarlo, encendió la pantalla para poder ver la hora exacta. Al ver en su pantalla "01:23" fue lo equivalente a que su corazón se detuviese por unos segundos, Facundo se quedo extrañado al ver la reacción de su amigo, pero comprendió la situación cuando un sonido de pasos provino desde el escenario del salón.

 **Facundo: Oh, mierda…**

 **Lucas: Me lleva…**

En ese instante el escenario que se encontraba completamente a oscuras se deslumbro levemente cuando un par de ojos emergieron de la oscuridad emitiendo un brillo espeluznante. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se levantaron del suelo de golpe y dieron unos pasos retrocediendo, tan solo un par más de pasos y escucharon como a su lado, desde la cueva pirata del salón también se podían apreciar otro par de ojos brillantes.

 **Facundo: ¿C-Chicos? V-Vamos, no es gracioso**

 **Lucas: No es una broma ¿Recuerdas? El jefe nos lo aviso desde su visita**

 **Facundo: D-Debe ser una broma ¡Vamos chicos! N-No es gracioso para nada**

 **Lucas: ¡Déjate de tonterías y larguémonos de aquí! ¿¡Qué no entiendes que quieren matarnos!?**

Lucas jalo del brazo a su amigo el cual seguía con aquella sonrisa forzada en su rostro y con manos en dirección al escenario tratando de calmar todo con un par de gestos. Finalmente Lucas empujo a Facundo y le obligo a correr en la delantera con él a sus espaldas por el pasillo de la derecha, sin embargo Lucas se detuvo en seco y un par de manos que tomaron su pie le hizo tropezar lo cual provoco que se diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

 **Lucas: ¡U-Ugh! Carajo… ¡Facundo! ¡Échame una mano!**

Lucas observo por el pasillo sobre su hombro y pudo ver como su amigo retrocedía con las pupilas dilatadas y luego de titubear un poco, se hecho a correr por el pasillo dejándolo a su suerte. En su mente solo pudo acertar a pensar en un millón de insultos pero se detuvo en el momento en que volteo y observo como el oso Toy sostenía su pie con sus manos mientras volteaba a sus espaldas con una sonrisa de par en par.

 **T. Freddy: ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo uno!**

 **Lucas: ¡Tú puta madre!**

Comenzó a arrojar patadas y movimientos bruscos hasta que finalmente logro liberarse de aquel agarre lo suficiente como para lograr lanzar una patada directa a la quijada del Toy, rápidamente se levanto del suelo y observo como aquel oso tropezaba cayendo al suelo aturdido por aquella patada mientras este volteaba en dirección al pasillo por el cual se había largado Facundo.

 **Lucas: ¡Cuando pille a ese hijo de puta!**

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y observo molesto en la dirección por la que se había largado, pero su ira se hizo a un lado cuando observo como por el pasillo emergían las figuras de la versión Toy de la banda por el pasillo a excepción de su líder el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas. Rápidamente rodeo al oso y salió disparado al salón pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que la banda de los Old se hallaba en su dirección al igual que los otros, estaba rodeado.

 **Lucas: ¡Verga! ¿Va enserio?**

Comenzó a recorrer la habitación a su alrededor rápidamente con la mirada en busca de alguna vía de escape pero dejo de hacerlo al notar que no tenía muchas opciones. Justo cuando pensó que su pellejo estaba jodido, a la izquierda a un lado de la cueva pirata se encontró con la puerta con el cartel de partes y servicios, trago saliva nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces de lanzo en dirección a la puerta.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad importándole poco darse ese buen golpe en su espalda al usarla y cubrir la puerta con esta para hacer de soporte. Pudo sentir los golpes a la puerta tratando de ser derribada a sus espaldas provocando que un leve dolor recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo al ser forzado a hacer más fuerza con su cuerpo.

 **Lucas: T-Tiene que haber una salida…**

Comenzó a buscar rápidamente con sus ojos recorriendo toda la habitación, encontrados con tan solo máscaras de repuesto y piezas de trajes. En eso encontró con la vista una cuerda sobre una de las cajas de herramientas sobre una de las mesas que parecía ser lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar el peso de una persona, luego se encontró con el ventilador sobre el techo que era un buen soporte y finalmente, una de las sillas junto a la enorme mesa de en medio de la sala.

 **Lucas: N-No… ¿En qué estoy pensando?**

Otro golpe en la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse y aumento su miedo en cuestión de segundos, por dentro se maldecía una y otra vez por haber sido tan tonto de encerrarse en aquel lugar sabiendo que no tenía salida y por otra se encontraba insultando una y otra vez a Facundo por abandonarlo a su suerte por la caída que le provoco ese maldito oso afeminado, dejo escapar un gran suspiro y nuevamente clavo sus ojos sobre la cuerda.

 **Lucas: A la mierda, mejor que ser brutalmente asesinado por estos locos… de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber llegado a los cien en racha, puta vida…**

Colocó el cerrojo a la puerta desde dentro y se alejo lentamente sin apartar la vista de la puerta la cual cada vez era golpeada con más y más fuerza, en ese momento agradeció que la coneja celeste no se encontrara en el grupo de perseguidores porque de lo contrario, esa puerta ya se hallaría en el suelo y probablemente su final. Tomo la cuerda en su mano y luego de atar un extremo formo un círculo perfecto por donde entraría su cabeza perfectamente, observo a través de este círculo y trago saliva de manera nerviosa, estaba dudando realmente de aquel plan.

Paso una última mirada recorriendo su macabra obra, se encontraba con la cuerda frente a suya y sobre la silla junto a la mesa mientras la cuerda se encontraba atada del soporte del ventilador de techo de aquel cuarto. Solo debía empujar el respaldo de la silla y está caería atrapando su cuello en ella y con suerte, aguantaría lo suficiente como para cortar su respiración antes de que llegaran a asesinarle despiadadamente.

 **Lucas: ¡M-Mierda! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... ugh, hubiera sido más heroico arrojarme sobre esos malditos traidores o tal vez golpeando a Facundo un poco, con eso moriría feliz ¡Al diablo! Y-Yo no puedo hacer esto…**

Lucas se arrepintió a últimas de su tonta idea, si iba a morir al menos iba a morir de una que no le hiciera avergonzarse de si mismo. Estaba a punto de quitar su cuello de la cuerda cuando en ese instante un fuerte estruendo causo que se sobresaltara por el susto y esto provoco que golpeara el respaldo de la silla con su pie y para su desgracia, está cayo al suelo dejándolo su cuerpo en el aire y con la cuerda atrapando su cuello.

 **Lucas: . . . ¡U-Ugh!**

 **Chica: ¿¡E-Eh!?**

La polluela Old se encontraba ya dentro de la sala de repuestos observando con los ojos abiertos como platos como Lucas se encontraba colgado por la cuerda retorciéndose y luchando porqué más oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, pero esa cuerda se lo impedía. Se encontraba con la vista borrosa pero logro ver como la polluela se encontraba allí, con desesperación estiro una de sus manos en su dirección rogándole por ayuda.

 **Chica: ¡Y-Ya te suelto!**

 **?: Ni lo pienses, déjalo como está**

Otra voz a sus espaldas emergió de la nada y una mano se poso sobre el hombro de la polluela, y esto le hizo imposible avanzar para ayudar a Lucas. Su vista cada vez era mucho más borrosa y le costaba distinguir su entorno, pero logro observar como el zorro pirata que había prometido que acabaría con la vida de su mejor amigo se encontraba allí, parado junto a la polluela impidiendo que esta le salvase la vida, frunció el ceño por última vez y dejo escapar su último aliento.

 **Chica: L-Lucas…**

 **Foxy: De todos modos regresara, el nos ahorro las molestias**

 **Chica: . . .**

El zorro se largo de la habitación dejando sola a la polluela con las manos sobre sus labios mientras observaba el cuerpo colgante de la cuerda. Realmente había presenciado muchas muertes con sus compañeros, pero realmente lo que más le dolía y a la vez le perturbaba de todo esto era que el hecho de que su "confidente" se encontrara en esa cuerda, y que no halla hecho nada por ayudar le había destrozado por dentro, la habitación se hallaba a oscuras pero la sombra del cuerpo de aquel joven le daba un toque macabro... meciéndose de un lado a otro.

 **1:45 AM [Facundo]**

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había dejado a su suerte a su propio amigo y de negación había pasado totalmente a desesperación, no podía creer que su propia pareja y compañeros los quisieran muertos realmente ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Solo había sido una tonta pelea entre Max y aquel zorro, no era para tanto.

 **Facundo: ¿Esto es por lo de Fonnie? Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada malo, no es justo**

Facundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo descargo su frustración dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio mientras seguía observando fijamente a la pantalla de la tableta, el cómo la energía iba disminuyendo en nada y solo porque gracias a su desesperación, había cerrado las dos puertas y las había dejado así el resto de esa hora, la energía estaba a tan solo 5% de terminar.

 **Facundo: N-No puede ser ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?... tanta practica por nada**

Luego de un par de minutos el número se redujo hasta el punto en que todo se quedo a oscuras y la tableta se apago junto con las puertas, provocando que estas se abrieran dejándole sin defensa alguna contra los animatrónicos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y espero a que la maldita canción del carrusel comenzara, sin embargo pasaron minutos sin que nada de eso ocurriera.

 **Facundo: ¿Hmph?**

Abrió uno de sus ojos y observo a su izquierda en donde debería estar el oso de tres metros a nada de pegarle un buen susto y acabar con su vida. Pero no paso nada de eso, del pasillo a oscuras se hizo presente una figura familiar para él, se trataba de su pareja la cual sin más se acercó y pasó a través de la puerta colocándose frente a su amado.

 **Facundo: ¡Amor! ¿Has venido a protegerme? ¿Verdad?**

 **T. Chica: . . .**

 **Facundo: ¿Lucas está bien verdad? Era todo una broma ¿No?...**

 **T. Chica: Lucas está muerto**

Esas palabras golpearon fuertemente dentro de Facundo, por unos instantes la culpa de haberlo dejado a su suerte le causo un fuerte estremecimiento ¿Y si se habría quedado? Tal vez habría muerto antes o pudiera haberlo salvado, pero de todos modos haberse quedado sin energía de forma tan estúpida solo le hizo pensar que retrasaba lo inevitable.

 **Facundo: ¿V-Vienes a acabar el trabajo?**

 **T. Chica: Yo insiste en hacerlo, debes entender que si no lo hago yo ellos te harán sufrir, a ellos les gusta el sufrimiento de los guardias**

 **Facundo: No puedo creerlo ¿D-De verdad me mataras?**

 **T. Chica: Facundo entiende, todos los demás pensaron que si no los matábamos se largarían y no regresarían, n-no es tan malo ¿Sabías lo de los trajes?**

 **Facundo: ¿Trajes?**

 **T. Chica: Bon durante estas dos semanas preparo unos trajes para ustedes cuatro, realmente no es tan malo, seguirán siendo ustedes solo que más "robóticos", estarán bien con nosotros, te lo prometo**

Facundo negó varias veces con la cabeza ¿Estar en un traje? Sería como los Old, con su alma en un traje del cual no podría salir, encerrado en aquel lugar hasta el fin de sus días. Estaba dudando en si aceptar o no la propuesta de su novia, tenía tantos puntos buenos como malos y poco tiempo para poder pensar en ello.

 **Facundo: ¿Podremos estar juntos verdad?**

 **T. Chica: S-Si, estaremos juntos**

 **Facundo: S-Supongo, que no es tan malo…**

 **T. Chica: N-No lo es, será rápido… solo cierra los ojos, todo estará bien**

Facundo trago saliva nervioso, no el quedaba de otra que aceptar la mejor opción que tenía en sus manos en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos y en ese instante, la polluela tomó con sus manos el rostro de su amado posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, le deposito un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios y luego de aquello, una sombra en la oscuridad en el pasillo fuera de la oficina relejo como las manos de la polluela giraban en un movimiento causando un estruendoso sonido de los huesos de su cuello para finalmente, ver como en la sombra se reflejaba la figura de Facundo cayendo al suelo con la cabeza a un lado.

 **2 AM [Max/Axel]**

Tan solo se encontraba a unas dos calles de la pizzería y el sonido del motor era lo único que se lograba oír en las calles vacías. Se encontraba conduciendo la motocicleta lo más rápido que esta se lo permitía en un intento de llegar luego de haber conducido por dos horas enteras desde el hogar de Elisa y al pasar por la intercepción de las dos calles observo a su lado a través de cristal del caso como su amigo Axel se encontraba corriendo.

 **Max: ¿¡Q-Qué!? Deberías estar con los otros, maldita sea**

Paso con la motocicleta a su lado a toda velocidad y observo por detrás de su hombro como su amigo se perdía en la distancia y al volver a observar al frente logro divisar la pizzería a los lejos y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ya se encontraba bajando de la motocicleta y dejando el casto sobre el manubrio cuando Axel le alcanzo, este se encontraba con una respiración forzada, como si hubiera corrido más que nunca en su vida.

 **Max: ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí fuera!? ¡Deberías estar con los otros!**

 **Axel: ¿¡Y-Yo!? ¿Y tú que haces en esa motocicleta? ¡Tú también deberías estar aquí!**

 **Max: ¡Te dije que llegaría tarde! ¿Qué demonios te paso?**

 **Axel: No tengo idea, me fui a descansar como tú dijiste. Y al despertar, me encontraba dormido en el suelo del sótano de la casa encerrado y a oscuras**

 **Max: ¿D-De nuevo con sus bromas? ¿Y con todo este desastre? Uh, no tienen remedio. De todos modos ya no importa, el punto es que estamos aquí**

 **Axel: Si, vamos de una vez antes de que esos pendejos la caguen**

Max asintió ante las palabras de Axel y luego de colocar la motocicleta junto a un soporte, tomó la gorra que había atado a su cinturón para no perderla y pasó junto a su amigo siendo el primero en tomar la puerta y tirar de ella para entrar. Este se encamino dentro seguido por Axel a su espalda, pero se vio obligado a detenerse al notar que todo el sitio se hallaba a oscuras.

 **Max: Todo el lugar esta a oscuras**

 **Axel: ¿Crees que se hallan quedado sin energía?**

 **Max: Espero que no, con suerte se habrán ido como la última vez con mi café**

 **Axel: No creo que…**

 **Max: ¡No nos podremos a discutir sobre lo que pudo haber pasado! S-Solo centrémonos en ver donde esta ese generador del que hablo el jefe para iluminar este lugar antes de que nos demos con algo, luego llamaremos a los otros por teléfono o algo se nos ocurrirá**

 **Axel: Uh, está bien…**

Max ajusto su gorra y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones una pequeña linterna de mano con la cual ilumino el camino a través del pasillo derecho por el cual pasaron junto a la cueva del pirata y las sala de repuestos encaminándose por este a paso lento mientras se fijaban para evitar chocar con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino. No les tomo mucho llegar a una puerta que ponía en un cartel "generador" y ambos luego de observarse y esbozar una sonrisa se introdujeron dentro de la sala, no les llevaría más de un minuto con suerte.

Tuvieron una gran suerte pues no le llevo nada más que unos dos minutos o tal vez un poco más el poner todo nuevamente en marcha. La pizzería se había iluminado totalmente como si las luces no se hubieran ido en ningún momento y todo se encontraba en completa calma, Axel salió primero y luego Max a sus espaldas, ambos asintieron y estuvieron a punto de ir directos a la oficina, pero de golpe una figura increíblemente enorme se hizo presente frente a ellos.

 **?: ¡Hola!~**

 **Axel: ¿¡E-Eh!?**

 **Max: Genial ¿Y ahora qué?**

Ambos pegaron un salto y observaron detenidamente a la figura, obviamente ambos alzaron una ceja en alto cuando se dieron cuenta de que un conejo de seguramente más de un metro sonreía de oreja a oreja frente a ellos alegremente, no se trataba de ninguno de los conejos que habían conocido antes, era un conejo similar a Bonnie pero con cabello y orejas negras.

 **Max: ¿Eres un nuevo animatrónico o algo?**

 **?: ¿Qué no me recuerdan? Tío, soy Fonnie**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué?**

 **Fonnie: Así es papá, soy yo… solo que ahora puedo hablar y estoy mucho más grande**

 **Axel: S-Se nota, mierda… estas mucho más grande que tu padre**

 **Max: Y yo que ya estaba enano contra ustedes tres, maldita sea Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: Me alegro de ver que ya están aquí, ya podre llevarlos a sus nuevos trajes**

 **Ambos: ¿¡Eh!?**

 **Fonnie: Si, mamá les preparo unos trajes muy geniales como el mío ¿Quieren verlos? Los tíos ya están en ellos y despertaran al terminar la noche ¿No es genial? Estaremos todos juntos otra vez como una familia**

 **Axel: ¿P-Por eso nos querían muertos? Fonnie ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa cuando metes a una persona en esos trajes?**

 **Fonnie: Si, pero no sé preocupen… me asegurare de matarlos antes para que no sufran**

 **Max: Fonnie enserio me alegro mucho de verte, pero ni de coña me meteré en una de esas cosas**

 **Fonnie: P-Pero tío… no es tan malo, de verdad**

Max se interpuso entre Fonnie y su padre, Fonnie alzo una ceja en alto al notar que Max se hallaba con una mirada fulminante y de golpe, este empujo a Axel a sus espaldas y le arrebato su revolver con el cual apunto en dirección al techo, luego de aquello se escucharon dos disparos y las luces que iluminaban esa parte del pasillo estallaron quedando todo a oscuras.

 **Fonnie: ¿¡P-Pero qué haces tío!?**

Fonnie rápidamente ilumino sus ojos y al ver en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que frente a este en donde se hallaban su padre y su tío hace tan solo unos segundos ahora no se hallaba nada, habían salido disparados en el momento en que las luces se vinieron abajo, este solo suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa "les gustara, solo debo ser paciente", pensó y regreso por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de repuestos.

 **4 AM [Max/Axel]**

Hace dos horas que habían logrado llegar a la oficina sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, aún seguían procesando todo lo que les había dicho aquel supuesto conejo que aseguraba ser "Fonnie" y se pasaron aquellas dos horas evitando los ataques constantes de los animatrónicos, si ya con cuatro era complicado, con más de once era una completa locura, sin embargo se las arreglaron para aguantar hasta las 4 AM, aunque sudando y a duras penas.

Max se desplomo sobre la silla de la oficina agotado luego de haber cerrado la puerta por el último ataque que habían recibido por parte de su "familia" y observo a su amigo en el suelo al fondo del cuarto el cual también se encontraba agotado, era la primera noche y habían tenido que moverse como si se tratase de la noche personalizada.

 **Max: D-Deberían relajarse un poco ¿No crees?**

 **Axel: No me digas, ni me había enterado**

 **Max: U-Ugh, ojala nos dieran aunque sea un pequeño descanso**

 **Axel: A todo esto ¿Revisaste a Foxy verdad?**

 **Max: No, estaba ocupado evitando que se metieran los otros ¿Cuánto llevas ahí descansando?**

 **Axel: Cómo unos veinte minutos**

 **Max: ¿¡Sin ver a Foxy!?**

 **Axel: ¡Pensé que tu me cubrirías!**

Como si el tiempo se ralentizará como cuando vio a Fonnie morir, el único sonido que llego hacía aquella oficina fue el de pasos a gran velocidad recorriendo el pasillo. Max fue el primero en salir de su trance y sin titubear o pensarlo dos veces se arrojo sobre el botón de la puerta pulsándolo con gran fuerza, sin embargo cuando la puerta tan solo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo la punta de un garfio sostuvo el borde y sin mucho esfuerzo, la puerta subió de nuevo y desapareció dejándole paso al zorro pirata dueño del garfio.

 **Max: ¿Eso se vale? Menudo tramposo**

 **Foxy: Sentiría pena por ti si no hubieras actuado como un imbécil**

 **Axel: M-Mierda**

 **Max: Genial ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos mataras despiadadamente como a nuestros dos amigos?**

 **Foxy: Algo así, entonces ¿Aún tenemos el trato?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué mierda habla?**

Max volteó hacía su amigo el cual acababa de levantarse del suelo y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver como este solo dirigía su vista al suelo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Observo nuevamente al zorro que se hallaba pasando a través del marco de la puerta y sintió como este colocaba su mano en su hombro y apretaba fuertemente comenzando a arrastrarle fuera, pero este arrebato su mano y se separo del zorro acercándose a Axel hasta quedar frente a este.

 **Max: ¿De qué mierda habla? Responde**

 **Axel: Cuando vine esta tarde a la pizzería Foxy me propuso un trato, dijo que si te entregaba a ti solamente nos dejaría en paz a los demás, era un buen trato y tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones a escoger**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Me has vendido?**

 **Axel: Max no tenía otra opción, además era un solo por tres vidas, sabes que es lo mejor**

 **Max: No puedo creerlo ¿T-Tú me has vendido?**

Aquella sensación de ira, esa bola de sentimientos negativos en su pecho estallo como cuando vio morir a Fonnie a manos de aquel profesor que desconocía. Ese ardor en su ojo vendado regreso y apretó sus manos tan fuertes que si tuviera uñas largas, probablemente ahora tendría unos lindos cortes en sus palmas, su vista oscureció ocultando sus ojos y sus palabras brotaron como cuchillas listas para apuñalar directo al alma de Axel.

 **Max: E-Es por esto…**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

 **Max: ¡E-Es por esto! ¡Que todos tus amigos estamos muertos! ¡TODOS!**

 **Foxy: Contrólate ¿No crees que por enojarte ya has causado suficientes problemas?**

 **Max: ¡Incluso tu maldito pelotón está muerto por tus estúpidas decisiones! ¿Y quieres saber que es lo mejor de todo esto? Todos teníamos mejores motivos que tú para seguir viviendo y aún así tú eres el maldito imbécil que sigue viviendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo tienes para vivir si todo lo que amas lo matas por tus estupideces? ¡El único que no merece vivir eres tú y sin embargo aquí estas con vida y acabando con la mía!**

 **Axel: . . .**

El rostro de Axel lo decía todo, esas palabras habían sido brutalmente dolorosas, en su rostro solo se reflejaba del dolor que sentía por todo aquello que había dicho. Y en el fondo, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no respondió como normalmente lo haría porque todo el peso de esas palabras y una ola de culpa por estar matando a su amigo lo hizo callarse, aceptar todo lo que tuviera que decirle por más doloroso que fuese.

 **Max: Ni siquiera tienes el valor de mirarme a los ojos, me das lastima**

La ira era todo lo que sentía y nublaba cualquier sentimiento de culpa a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, sentía que era la verdad incluso si en el fondo aceptaba que se había pasado. "Confianza" el había crecido con la enseñanza de que la confianza era lo más importante, y ahora se sentía como su padre, traicionado por los que creyó eran de su familia y ahora se sumaba su "amigo". Como si su mano se guiase sola, se dirigió a uno de los bolsillos trasero de sus pantalones y desenfundo en su mano aquel cuchillo que tanto guardaba mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, aquel ardor en su ojo vendado era insoportable y las voces en su cabeza no cesaban.

 **Max: ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?**

 **Axel: Lo siento…**

 **Max: A mi me enseñaron que uno debe tener el valor de dar la vida por las personas que ama, y tú no tienes nada de eso… eres escoria, e-es por eso ¡Que voy a matarte!**

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Max? Llevaba actuando extraño esas dos semanas pero jamás pensó que intentaría matarle de verdad. Se había intentado arrojar sobre el con el cuchillo en su mano pero para su mala o buena suerte aquel zorro que había presenciado todo a sus espaldas lo había tomado por sus brazos arrastrándolo por la fuerza fuera de la oficina mientras este inútilmente luchaba por liberarse arrojando golpes al aire, y en el momento en que el zorro paso a través del marco de la puerta llevándose a su victima solo cerró la puerta, sellando su destino.

 **Max: ¡Suéltame!**

 **Foxy: Lo siento pero si te dejo matarlo entonces de nada hubiera servido el trato ¿No crees?**

 **Max: Tsk…**

Finalmente se detuvo, se dejo caer mientras aún era sostenido de sus brazos por el zorro con su rostro oscurecido y aún con el cuchillo en su mano, cada vez los golpes que arrojaba eran menos frenéticos y con menos ganas hasta que finalmente dejo de arrojar golpes al aire. El zorro dejo de sostenerlo y lo aparto de él, observando como Max comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección al salón principal de la pizzería cabizbajo.

 **Max: Solo acabemos con esto**

 **Foxy: Mira no es tan malo, solo te matare a mi gusto y luego estarás como nuevo**

 **Max: Encerrado en este lugar de mala muerte para siempre, como si el contrato no fuera ya muy alentador de por si, solo vámonos de una maldita vez**

 **Foxy: Al menos así podré asegurarme de que no te la pases engañando a mi hermana con perras como esas que conoces, por cierto ¿Qué es esta basura que tenías en el escritorio?**

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Al voltearse sus pupilas se dilataron como nunca antes al ver como el zorro observaba curioso a un pequeño peluche de su amiga y podría jurar que su corazón se hubiese detenido de no ser solo por el hecho de que jugaba con este entre su mano e garfio, pero mientras más segundos los tenía en su poder más aumentaba su desesperación por recuperarlo.

 **Max: . . . ¡No toques eso!**

 **Foxy: ¿Hmph?**

Max se había lanzado en contra del zorro pero era obvio que se había guiado solo por sus instintos y no por la razón, estaba claro desde el comienzo que no podría hacer nada contra el animatrónico de más de dos metros. Sin embargo en su ataque de desesperación arrojo un puño directo al zorro pero este sin problema alguno detuvo su puño y en un movimiento de brazo lo derribo al suelo y provoco que este dejara escapar un alarido por el impacto.

 **Max: ¡M-Maldita sea! S-Solo mátame de una vez…**

 **Foxy: ¿Tú "amiga" te dio esto verdad? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? De todos modos una vez que mueras no volverás a verla**

 **Max: Es un recuerdo, deja eso en paz…**

 **Foxy: Debes superar a esa chica ¿Es qué te has olvidado de que lo importante es mi hermana? Es hora de que olvides a tú "amiguita" de una vez**

 **Max: ¿E-Eh?...**

Ese peluche significaba más de lo que el zorro pensaba, era el símbolo de su cordura. Para él en el momento en que entro en aquella pizzería había aceptado su muerte, por años su cordura solo se había mantenido gracias a sus tres amigos y a Elisa, sabía perfectamente que si terminaba muerto perder ese único recuerdo de su amiga significaría solo una cosa, enloquecer.

 **Max: ¡Detente!**

Grito con desesperación más sus palabras no tuvieron efecto, la cabeza del peluche cayó frente a sus ojos y el tiempo se detuvo. Observo como el zorro continuaba despedazando a aquella tierna y pequeña versión de su "amiguita" importándole poco lo que significara para él. Sintió por primera vez ese sentimiento de soledad, primero uno de sus amigos lo traiciona y ahora no volverá a ver a la persona que más amaba, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **Max: . . . N-Nadie…**

 **Foxy: ¿Qué?...**

 **Max: . . . N-Nadie lastima a Elisa ¿Me has escuchado? Cualquier imbécil que se atreva a hacerle tan solo el mínimo daño de cualquier forma merece morir, tú mereces morir**

Se levanto del suelo con dificultad y en un movimiento rápido empuño su cuchillo en su mano, con una sonrisa desquiciada y con su único ojo sano deslumbrante de aquel ámbar apunto el cuchillo y ladeo su cabeza. El capitán no logro saber lo que estaba pasando pues a una velocidad alucinante Max se había arrojado nuevamente hacía él y con su mano libre del cuchillo le había asestado uno de sus buenos golpes, solo que esta vez con la diferencia de que había logrado derribarlo a un par de metros a sus pies y lo había aturdido.

 **Max: ¡Joder! Eso me dolió, maldita chatarra inútil**

Max observo a su brazo y suspiro débilmente, había olvidado que por las heridas de su cuerpo era imposible que tuviera la opción de luchar. Se había lastimado ya lo suficiente tan solo con un solo golpe, sostuvo su brazo unos segundos mientras respiraba con dificultad recuperando el aliento y su ojos regreso a la normalidad, solo que el brillo de vida en él era más distante.

 **Max: U-Ugh, n-no puedo usarlo… no ahora, si sigo así terminare abriendo mis heridas**

Observo a su lado encontrándose con un hacha de incendios cubierta por una caja metálica con un vidrio que ponía "romper en caso de emergencia", ignoro aquel aviso importándole poco, usando el mango de su cuchillo para evitar lastimarse aún más, tomo el hacha con su mano libre y observo por una última vez al zorro derribado en el suelo y sin que tuviera que pensarlo, huyó del pasillo lo más rápido que pudo con ambas armas en sus manos.

 **4:20 AM [Axel]**

Para su suerte desde que el zorro lunático se había llevado a su amigo la oficina estuvo en calma y sin ningún ataque ya en un buen par de minutos, como si todos se hubiesen enterado de lo que ocurrió y le hubieran dado unos minutos de descanso. Minutos que aprovecho para buscar entre las cámaras de la pizzería a su amigo esperando que como siempre, hubiera logrado salirse con la suya como en múltiples ocasiones anteriores.

 **Axel: V-Vamos, sé que estas ahí por algún lado**

Cambió a la cámara del pasillo izquierdo y observo a la figura de su amigo en las sombras huyendo lo más rápido que podía y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, su esperanza había regresado. Puso la siguiente cámara y así siguió observando como su amigo se movía de cámara en cámara, siguió así hasta que llego a la última cámara la cual mostraba el salón principal, observo como su amigo llegaba hasta la puerta y dejando sus armas en el suelo, comenzaba a intentar abrirla.

 **Axel: ¡Lo sabía! Tal vez si pueda sobrevivir después de todo…**

Axel bajo unos instantes la tableta y observo al escritorio frente a este, su rostro palideció por un par de segundos en los que sus ojos se clavaron en un juego de llaves sobre el mismo. Se maldijo a si mismo por dentro recordando que su amigo le había dicho que guardara las llaves y al volver su vista a las cámaras, su esperanza se desvaneció cuando observo un grupo de figuras acercarse a su amigo desde sus espaldas a unos cuantos metros, trago saliva bruscamente y se dispuso a mirar.

 **4:20 AM [Max]**

En el momento en que los pasos se detuvieron a sus espaldas se resigno dejando escapar un largo suspiro de frustración. Dio un último golpe al cristal de la puerta y se giro para encontrarse con el grupo de los Old observándole a unos cuantos pasos que los separaban, pero sobre todo no pudo evitar centrar su atención en el zorro imponente frente a los otros cuatro detrás de este.

 **Foxy: Bueno, al menos lo intentaste ¿No?**

 **Max: Ahórrate tus sermones para el que le interese escucharlos**

 **Foxy: Me conformare con escuchar tus gritos en cuanto te metan a ese traje, de todos modos da igual si es conmigo o con los demás, sufrirás**

 **Max: Para ser un asesino eres muy quejica**

 **Foxy: ¿Lo ves? No sabes cuando cerrar la boca**

 **Max: ¿Y para qué molestarme? Tú lo has dicho, sufriré de todas formas**

El grupo de animatrónicos solo se observo mutuamente mientras esperaban a que el zorro que se encontraba a la cabeza hiciera algo. El zorro solo se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras observaba con una cruel indiferencia al que alguna vez fue su buen amigo. Este les dio la espalda una vez más observando a las afueras de la pizzería en la densa oscuridad del aparcamiento, el silencio solo era interrumpido por la brisa que lo azotaba todo fuera.

 **Max: ¿U-Ugh?...**

Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa y el grupo de animatrónicos observo con asombro como el chico a tan solo unos pasos de estos parecía ponerse pálido mientras colocaba la palma de una de sus manos sobre el cristal que daba a las afueras. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó directa al suelo cosa que hizo al grupo quedarse desconcertados mientras seguían apreciando como Max les ignoraba totalmente observando a las afueras de la pizzería.

 **Max: ¿M-Madre?**

 **Foxy: ¿Hmph?**

Lo más seguro es que se había vuelto loco, eso fue lo primero que pensó para calmar su exagerada respiración en esos momentos. Se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era imposible que no la reconociera, a aquella mujer parada a lo lejos en los aparcamientos, esa mujer castaña y de ojos verdes como los suyos o incluso más hermosos, más lágrimas escaparon de su único ojo sano y en su cabeza el rostro de aquella mujer que dio su vida por él por fin regreso.

 **Max: Tu rostro es tan hermoso como lo suponía, no puedo creer que lo olvidara, que olvidara a mi propia madre… la que dio su vida por mí**

Y junto a la figura traslucida de su madre, se hizo presente otra a su lado, solo que esta era mucho más pequeña en cuanto a tamaño y esta vez si la recordaba a la perfección. Su hermana también se encontraba allí y pudo apreciar como de a poco figuras se hacían presentes rodeando a las dos, eran las figuras de toda la gente que conoció y le apoyo de verdad, alguna vez. Su rostro oscureció ocultando sus ojos en una sombra que solo dejaba a la vista la sonrisa forzada en su rostro, volteo nuevamente hacía el grupo de animatrónicos y estos observaron como sus ojos se hallaban en la sombra de su rostro.

 **Max: ¿Quieren oír una pequeña historia?**

 **Foxy: ¿Dé que hablas?**

 **Max: Hace años, mi madre murió acribillada haciendo de escudo humano ¿Saben que es lo más gracioso? Por todos estos años ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro, mi propia madre la cual dio su vida para salvar la mía ¿Pueden creerlo?**

El grupo de animatrónicos solo observaba de manera inexpresiva al chico a unos pasos de ellos con una mueca leve de pena. El zorro se percato de que Max se arrodillaba en el suelo y tomaba en sus manos el hacha y el cuchillo que había dejado caer al intentar abrir la puerta, y una mueca de confusión con una pizca de asombro se reflejo en su rostro ¿A caso planeaba otra locura?

 **Max: Y cuatro años más tarde, mi hermana fue abusada y asesinada por defenderme de unos matones, perdí a otra persona que amaba solo por salvarme la vida una vez más ¿Tienen idea alguna de lo que es sonreír todos los días sabiendo eso?**

Al levantarse del suelo con ambas armas en sus manos realizo un corte con el hacha a un lado y observo con su ojo oculto en la sombra al grupo. En sus palabras cada vez se podía notar aquel tono frío y lleno de furia contenida y para la sorpresa del grupo, a pesar de encontrarse en esa horrible situación, levemente herido y en gran desventaja comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacía el grupo lentamente.

 **Max: Mucha gente dio su vida por mí ¿Creen que un par de seres despreciables como ustedes van a arrebatármela? Yo nunca pedí seguir con vida y sin embargo aquí estoy, y si voy a morir aquí, será luchando como lo hicieron los demás**

 **Foxy: Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil…**

 **Max: ¡Cierra el hocico!**

El grupo observo como de la sombra de su rostro una tenue luz emergía de las sombras, los cinco se quedaron con un gran gesto de sorpresa al ver como el ojo sano de Max brillaba en ese ámbar que anteriormente vieron alguna que otra ocasión en él, pero está vez era tan deslumbrante que incluso podrían jurar que veían como un aura rodeaba su iris.

 **Foxy: Ugh, eres como todos los guardias ¿Por qué siempre hacerlo todo tan difícil?**

El zorro frente a sus amigos era el único que no se mostraba afectado por lo que acababa de decir Max hace unos instantes. En ese momento Max empuño con gran fuerza ambas armas en sus dos manos y el zorro pirata apunto su garfio en su dirección, ambos rompieron la distancia de manera sorpresiva arrojándose uno sobre el otro con su arma en alto, el filo del hacha choco con él garfio del zorro causando un estruendoso sonido metálico y un par de chispazos por el impacto.

 **4:30 AM [Axel]**

No podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos en la pantalla, su amigo se encontraba en un estado de completa locura, estado que solo habían visto una vez en toda su vida. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta su último aliento, y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Sus palabras las había captado a la perfección, a diferencia de los animatrónicos conocía a Max y este personalmente confió en el como en los demás su historia.

 **Axel: Aguanta, t-tienes que aguantar un poco más**

Sabía que estaba mintiéndose a si mismo y agradecía que su amigo no pudiera escucharle, le diría que cerrara la boca probablemente. Aún faltaba más de una hora y sabía que su amigo se halla en sus últimas, no aguantaría lo suficiente para escuchare el grito de celebración de los niños a pesar de luchar muy bien contra el zorro, era irónico, si esto fuera un show de seguro serían un éxito con los mocosos, lastima que ambos luchaban a matar y Max se encontraba en gran desventaja.

 **4:30 AM [Max]**

Arrojo dos golpes más con el filo de sus armas sin resultado, el zorro logro desviar los dos golpes y sin ningún esfuerzo con su garfio mientras continuaba con esa inexpresividad abrumadora. Este al fallar en sus golpes retrocedió de un salto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido, gruño por lo bajo al notar que el zorro no parecía inmutarse, mientras que este se encontraba cubierto con cortes en su rostro y algún que otro desgarre en su uniforme.

 **Foxy: Somos máquinas, no voy a agotarme incluso si estuviéramos así todo el día**

 **Max: ¿Al menos lo intente? ¿No?**

 **Foxy: ¿Ya vas a venir por las buenas?**

 **Max: Ya te dije cual era mi respuesta**

El grupo observo como nuevamente su ojo deslumbraba en la oscuridad con aquella aura en él y como si todo el agotamiento se hubiera ido por unos segundos logro recuperar la compostura y se arrojo nuevamente contra el zorro que encabezaba al grupo en otro intento de destrozarlo como hizo alguna vez con aquellos otros animatrónicos. Esta vez logro que el hacha pasara a través del garfio del zorro e impactara contra el cuello de este, una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios pero en un instante desapareció al escuchar como el filo del hacha rebotaba.

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

 **Foxy: ¿Ultimas palabras?**

 **Max: . . . Yo se los advertí**

Como si ese golpe no le hubiera hecho la más mínima molestia tomo la muñeca de Max apretando con una gran fuerza, cosa que le hizo soltar el hacha mientras gemía por el dolor. Y luego, sintió un gran dolor recorriendo su mentón, el zorro había clavado su garfio directo al cuello y había subido hasta su mentón causando un gran desgarre en su cuello.

 **Max: U-Ugh…**

 **Bonnie: A tú hermana no le gustara saber esto**

 **Foxy: No sé enterara…**

 **Max: ¿H-Hmph?...**

El grupo observo con gran sorpresa como Max con gran dificultad se apartaba del zorro haciéndolo a un lado con su mano. Observaron como daba unos pasos lentos y con gran esfuerzo pasando a su lado con su cuello con el gran corte, mientras hilos de sangre escapaban de sus labios y su iris regresaban a su tono verde de siempre. Se desplomo al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos mientras alzaba su vista relevando su rostro normal de siempre mientras parecía ver a su frente con la mirada perdida.

 **Max: ¿Hmm?...**

Nuevamente podría jurar que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada en sus últimos momentos de vida, pues frente a este nuevamente se encontraban las figuras que vio antes de enfrentarse al zorro pirata que alguna vez fue su amigo. Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus facciones y el grupo observo como dejaba escapar unas últimas palabras con dificultad.

 **Max: B-Bah… de todos modos, s-sabía que ni iba a ganar…**

Su cuerpo se desplomo al suelo causando un gran estruendo en la habitación, el grupo observo como su ojo verde se iba apagando hasta pasar de un verde lleno de vida a uno oscuro e inerte mientras que el zorro solo dejaba escapar un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba y tomaba el pie del cuerpo para comenzar a llevárselo fuera de la habitación.

 **Bonnie: No puedo creerlo ¿Así sin más matas a uno de tus amigos?**

 **Foxy: El se lo busco, además ¿Tú que sabrás? Estuviste en contra de esto tanto como Springtrap y las otras ¿Es qué quieres que nunca regresen?**

 **Bonnie: Sinceramente, comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor idea que se hubieran largado**

 **Golden: Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, solo hagamos nuestro trabajo Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: No puedo creer que estuvieran de acuerdo en esto ¿Incluso tú Chica? Si mal no recuerdo me habías contado que querías a Lucas ¿Y lo matas también?**

 **Chica: Bonnie, cálmate**

 **Bonnie: ¿Saben? Por esto es que los guardias no son nuestros amigos y por esto también es que nadie quiere trabajar aquí… me largo, diviértanse cazando a nuestro último "amigo"**

Bonnie se mostro bastante molesto ante lo que acababa de pasar y sin decir nada más, se largo no sin antes dedicarles una fulminante mirada a su propio grupo. Foxy solo soltó un suspiro e hizo un ademán a sus compañeros restantes para que llevaran el cuerpo junto a él a sus amigos, de todos modos los otros dos conejos ya se encargarían del último, ahora ellos tenían la tarea de llevar a su victima a su nueva vida en partes y servicios.

 **5:58 AM [Axel]**

Luego de haber presenciado la muerte de su último amigo no pudo soportarlo más, aterrado como Facundo se encerró en la oficina con las dos puertas con la esperanza de al tener casi toda la barra de energía llena aguantar hasta las seis am, negándose a levantar la tableta. Suspiro con pesadez y observo su reloj, tan solo dos minutos más y sería libre.

 **Axel: Y-Ya casi, solo un par de minutos más y podre ir a buscarlos**

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos de que algo pudiera salir mal y terminara muerto como sus amigos. Y como si su miedo hubiera cobrado vida propia, paso y su cuerpo estremeció totalmente, la energía, la maldita energía se había ido y todo había quedado a oscuras, las puertas no tardaron en subir dejándolo indefenso.

 **Axel: N-No me jodas, no me jodas…**

Pasos se aproximaban en su dirección por ambos pasillos ¿No sé suponía que solo era uno? Tal vez con suerte lograría persuadir al oso retrasado. Eso pensó hasta que dos par de ojos a sus dos lados emergieron de la oscuridad y estos no eran los mismos que los del conocido retrasado, eran de los que más temía, por sus iris logro reconocer que se trataban de su "novia" y su "hijo".

 **Axel: Oficialmente estoy muerto**

Se hizo una bola en el suelo y sintió como dos manos se posaban cada una en uno de sus hombros y espero invadido por el terror su final. Sin embargo un sonido lo inundo todo sobre su cabeza, era el glorioso festejo de los niños y el reloj anunciando las seis am, abrió sus ojos y luego de observar unos segundos a los dos conejos que estaban a punto de tomarle por la fuerza se aparto de estos y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado fuera de la oficina, dejando en esta a hijo junto a su madre.

 **Fonnie: ¿¡Por qué no lo matamos!?**

 **Bon: Son las seis de la mañana, va contra las reglas hijo**

 **Fonnie: ¡Pero ya lo teníamos!**

 **Bon: Son las reglas, todos debemos cumplirlas al pie de la letra. Escucha, ya podrás matarlo en cualquier noche, aún le queda mucho tiempo aquí y de seguro será mucho más fácil ahora que tenemos a sus amigos "mejorados"**

 **Fonnie: Supongo… que tienes razón**

 **Bon: Anímate, vamos a ver a tus tíos que de seguro ya deben estar despertando gracias a Puppet**

 **Fonnie: C-Claro, estaré muy feliz de verlos de nuevo**

El conejo de ojos carmesí asintió a su madre y esta con una sonrisa en el rostro colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y rápidamente ambos se vieron envueltos en llamas desapareciendo de la oficina dejando aquel lugar en completo vacío.

 **6 AM [Max/Facundo/Lucas]**

Todos sin falta se encontraban en partes y servicios observando al frente, algunos con rostros que demostraban preocupación y otros simplemente de impaciencia. En eso la coneja celeste hizo otra de sus apariciones junto a su hijo luego de haberse transportado y al igual que el resto se colocó a un lado de los demás junto a su hijo observando como la marioneta se encontraba frente a todo el grupo de animatrónicos con sus manos extendidas.

 **Bon: ¿Ya despertaron?**

 **Puppet: Ya casi, dame un minuto**

La marioneta hizo un ademán con la cabeza y volteo hacía el grupo de animatrónicos esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro para luego asentir. Se aparto a un lado y el grupo observo como tres más de ellos se hallaban tumbados en posición fetal muy similar a la de Golden en el juego original en los lugares donde originalmente se hallaban los Old.

 **Bon: ¿Y bien?**

 **Puppet: Espéralo…**

Tres cuerpos robóticos era lo que había allí, cada uno con su especie de semejanza y con restos de sangre y mugre en sus ojos y extremidades, probablemente por la presión del traje que ya de por si era mucho más pequeño que el original. Un zorro, un pollo y un oso, los tres uno junto al otro en el suelo, estaban apagados hasta que de repente, el primero en abrir sus ojos lentamente se trato del pollo.

 **Facundo: . . . ¿H-Hmph? ¿D-Donde estamos chicos?**

El pollo de cabellos rubios sujeto su cabeza con su mano mientras trataba de disipar el dolor de su cabeza, en eso el segundo en abrir sus ojos y parpadear se trato del oso (Un oso negro por cierto). Y finalmente, a su lado el más alto de todos e intimidante, el zorro el cual a diferencia de los dos a su lado los cuales buscaban respuestas solo clavo sus ojos en sus manos, o más bien solo una de ellas pues donde debería estar su mano izquierda se encontraba un garfio.

 **Lucas: N-No tengo idea ¿No estábamos muertos? ¿Qué paso con la casa de playa?**

 **Facundo: ¡Es cierto! Estábamos de fiesta con Wilson y la muerte hace tan solo unos segundos, ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?**

 **Chica: ¿L-Lucas?**

 **Lucas: ¡PERRA!**

La polluela Old se había asomado de entre el enorme grupo de animatrónicos que se hallaba a tan solo unos pies frente a ellos con una sonrisa, pero esta rápidamente se borro cuando notó como el oso al encontrarse con su mirada cambiaba esta a una expresión de infinito despreció. Facundo no tardo en saltar en medio.

 **Facundo: ¡Lucas! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?**

 **Lucas: ¡Me dejo morir!**

 **Facundo: Todos nos dejaron morir ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Lucas: ¡No! Quiero decir que ella me estaba viendo morir y no hizo nada por ayudarme ¡Maldita perra!**

 **Facundo: O-Oh, entiendo… ¿Tú que piensas Max?**

 **Lucas: ¿Max? ¿Qué te pasa?**

Los dos que eran los únicos que decían algo en toda la habitación observaron a su lado como Max se hallaba con sus ojos aún en su mano y su garfio la cual reemplazaba su otra. Parpadeo un par de veces y observo a sus dos amigos los cuales le devolvían la mirada extrañados, este solo dejo salir una risa leve y les sonrió.

 **Max: L-Lo siento, estaba pensando**

 **Facundo: Entonces no mentían con lo de los trajes, uh…**

 **Max: Incluso si esa fiesta era aburrida, no puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a este horrible lugar, esto es una mierda**

 **Puppet: ¡Veo que ya despertaron! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a casa!**

 **Los tres: ¡. . .!**

Los tres observaron al frente con el ceño fruncido causando que la marioneta que se hallaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa se estremeciera levemente. Este carraspeo su nuca un par de veces tratando de buscar palabras adecuadas a la situación, pues sabía que no se lo tomarían del todo bien como cuando revivió por primera vez a los Old.

 **Puppet: E-Eh, bueno… verán, como saben ustedes ahora se encuentran en sus nuevos trajes, es genial ¿V-Verdad?**

 **Facundo: Dime que al menos soy rubio**

 **Puppet: S-Si…**

 **Facundo: Entonces con un poco de comida y tiempo a solas lo superare**

 **Max: ¿Por qué me falta una mano?**

 **Puppet: P-Porque eres un pirata ¡C-Cómo Foxy!**

 **Max: Quiero mi mano**

 **Puppet: B-Bueno, podemos devolvértela en un par de días si hablamos con-…**

 **Max: Quiero mi mano ahora, no me interesan tus excusas… si es necesario te sacare el relleno y lo usare de almohada ¿No te ha quedado claro?**

 **Facundo: ¿M-Max?...**

 **Lucas: C-Cálmate amigo, estas un poco alterado…**

Max gruño por lo alto causando que el grupo de animatrónicos y sus dos amigos se exaltaran, de improvisto se levanto del suelo y todos notaron su impresionante cambio de altura, este solo se encamino en dirección a la marioneta hasta quedar frente a esta, comparando ambos se notaba que Max era mucho más alto e intimidante, dando a entender que podría acabar con el si así lo deseaba.

 **Max: ¿Tú eres el que nos ha revivido verdad? Que gran noticia, tenía ganas de probar a ver si es cierto que estos trajes son tan fuertes**

 **Puppet: ¡BON!**

 **Bon: Max, contrólate… estas como una cabra, y lo entiendo… acabas de despertar**

 **Max: ¿Tú entenderlo? Eres solo una máquina, no tienes ni idea de lo que es morir y luego saber que estarás dentro de esta cosa por el resto de la eternidad**

 **Bon: Contrólate o sino…**

 **Max: ¿Sino qué? ¿A caso me volverás a matar?**

Dijo de forma irónica mientras seguía con el ceño fruncido en señal de infinito desprecio no solo a hacía la coneja, sino también a todo el grupo en general. Esta solo se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos a punto de colocar su mirada asesina, pero Max parecía seguir sin importarle nada que la coneja se enfureciera con este.

 **Foxy: ¡Max!~**

 **Bonnie: Oh no, el no…**

Max sintió una mano en su hombro y al observar sobre este se encontró con el zorro que le había causado su cruel muerte. Este se encontraba alegre por lo que expresaba su rostro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados palmeando la espalda de su "amigo", al menos eso creía el más no era lo que pensaba Max el cual formo una sonrisa sádica en sus facciones mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como los animatrónicos cuando se encontraban en las cámaras.

 **Foxy: Lamento todo eso de la muerte, ya sabes… pero pensábamos que podrían abandonarnos y todo eso ¿Tú lo entiendes verdad? ¿Sin rencores?~**

 **Max: . . . Tienes razón, sin rencores**

Todos observaron como uno de los ojos de Max se oscurecía totalmente quedando solo en una pequeña pupila blanca en él. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona causando que el pirata alzara una ceja mientras le observaba y luego de aquello todo de volvió negro para él, Max le había dado un golpe directo al pecho atravesándole mientras en su mano sostenía los cables y piezas que se había llevado en sus dedos del pecho del pirata.

 **Max: . . . Como dije, sin rencores**

Max entrecerró sus ojos y sacó su brazo del pecho del animatrónico el cual se desplomo al suelo y no contento con aquel acto tan grotesco. Max se abalanzo sobre el pirata desplomado y comenzó a dejar caer una lluvia de golpes sin fin uno tras otro sobre el rostro del pirata, causando que una que otra facción se dañara en el proceso, de ser un humano probablemente ahora estaría muerto de la brutal golpiza que le estaba dando sin piedad o remordimiento alguno frente al resto el cual solo observaba todo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

 **Bon: ¡Basta ya! Creo que ya tuvo suficiente**

 **Max: . . . Es cierto, no es divertido si esta inconsciente**

Max se aparto del cuerpo del pirata dejándole en el suelo, le había atacado con tanta fuerza que había perdido la conciencia y encima había dañado parte de su sistema. Max sonrió al grupo que le observaba mientras pasaba su mano a través de su rostro quitando el aceite que había saltado al rostro de este por la golpiza que le había dado al zorro, causando que la mayoría se sintiese con gran incomodidad incluyendo a sus dos amigos.

 **Facundo: M-Mierda ¿Lo noqueo?**

 **Lucas: . . . ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene?**

 **Bon: El veinticinco por ciento de mi fuerza para ser exactos**

 **Ambos: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Max: Interesante, puedo cargarme un continente entero si así lo deseo**

 **Bon: No te hagas ilusiones, no te di esa fuerza para que la usaras a tu gusto… es solo por una de tus funciones adicionales, de lo contrario serías tan débil como tus amigos**

 **Ambos: ¡Eh!**

 **Puppet: Bueno… retomando donde me había quedado, es hora de que les explique sus tareas y como-… ¿¡A donde van!?**

Puppet no alcanzo a terminar pues los tres ya se habían levantado de sus lugares y se habían ido por la puerta de partes y servicios sin terminar de escuchar o si quiera hacerles caso a los que eran su nueva "familia", Bon suspiro junto a Fonnie, tal vez sería más difícil de lo que ambos pensaron tenerlos a raya por el lugar, puede que aún tuvieran un gran rencor hacía todos ellos.

 **6:10 AM [Axel]**

Axel se encontraba en el salón principal parado frente al jefe el cual hace tan solo un instante llego por la puerta principal. Luego de haberle explicado todo lo ocurrido sobre la muerte de sus tres amigos y el ataque constante de los animatrónicos el jefe de la pizzería parece haber encontrado una leve pizca de sentimiento dentro de él.

 **Jefe: ¿Sabes? Podría decir que murieron los cuatro y anular el contrato, no tendrías que volver a este lugar nunca más y podrías seguir con tu vida**

 **Axel: . . . N-No, no puedo irme… no puedo irme sin saber que paso con ellos, quiero quedarme y completar un par de noches más para ver si están bien**

 **Jefe: ¿Estás seguro de esto?**

 **Axel: . . . Creo que si**

 **Max: ¡Debería patearte el culo!**

 **Axel: ¿¡E-Eh!? ¿¡MAX!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Espera pendejo!**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! El que da las palizas aquí soy yo**

Max irrumpió de golpe en la conversación pasando a través del marco de la puerta de la sala de los repuestos y se encamino en dirección a Axel con el puño en alto listo para golpearle. Axel cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el puñetazo que nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada desviada de su amigo el cual lentamente bajaba su puño suspirando a la vez que sus otros dos amigos se colocaban a sus lados.

 **Axel: ¿C-Chicos? Joder, están muy altos… en especial tú Max**

 **Max: Y pensar que era el más bajo, supongo que estar en esta porquería tiene sus ventajas**

 **Axel: ¿No vas a golpearme?**

 **Max: Solo porque no tuviste el descaro de abandonarnos, porque créeme que sino si te daría un buen golpe y bien merecido, no eres tan rata traicionera como pensé**

 **Axel: . . . ¿G-Gracias? Supongo…**

 **Facundo: Quitando todo lo malo ¡Soy rubio joder! Estoy súper bueno**

 **Lucas: ¡Yo no! ¿¡Por qué mi traje es negro!?**

 **Max: Porque va con tu personalidad~**

Lucas observo molesto a Max que se encontraba a su lado y arrojo un golpe directo a su cabeza y al momento de golpearle, sintió un dolor de muerte en su mano y se desplomo al suelo con mar de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se quejaba por el dolor de su mano. Este solo le observo con una ceja en alto y se encogió de hombros para luego alejarse en dirección a una de las mesas de la sala junto a Facundo a sus espaldas dejando nuevamente solos al jefe y a su empleado restante.

 **Axel: Creo que debo ir a informar de los fallecidos a sus familias**

 **Jefe: Será lo mejor, yo me encargo de tus amigos a partir de ahora**

 **Axel: Gracias**

Axel observo por última vez a su jefe y luego a sus otros dos amigos en la mesa para luego dar un largo suspiro y largarse por la puerta principal cerrándola tras de si. Mientras que los dos en la mesa solo observaban con curiosidad como el jefe se encaminaba hacía ellos mientras que el oso seguía sollozando en el suelo por su mano, menudo día habían tenido.

* * *

 **¿Qué bueno no? Digo, paso un mes entero y de seguro ya superaron lo de Fonnie, asique nos dio la gran idea de matarlos a todos. (?) ¡V-Vale! Antes de que me maten déjenme explicar un poco de lo que paso debido a la tardanza y el porque de seguro hay cosas que no se explican bien en el capítulo.**

 **Lo primero es lo primero, ustedes saben que yo creo en el "si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien, o no lo hagas", la razón por la que tarde tanto es porque simplemente no había tenido ganas de escribir y ustedes saben que si algo suele hacerse de mala gana suele terminar mal o con resultados muy mediocres como me paso en otras ocasiones, por eso decidí tomarme un descanso.**

 **Lo segundo es que hay detalles que se explican en la mini serie ¿Recuerdan esa idea de precuela que explicaba la historia de los cuatro? Bueno, resulta que durante la mini serie iban a ocurrir los sucesos de las semanas en las que estuvieron practicando para la noche uno, pero como la mayoría quiso primero la tercera temporada se tendrán que aguantar. (?)**

 **Lo tercero a avisar es una cosa importante respecto a mi libro del que hable al terminar CNTEFFP segunda temporada, y es que publicaría el libro cuando lo tuviera completo. Eso quiere decir con sus 360 páginas y 60 o más capítulos, se me olvido especificar eso. Y también es que quería dar a conocer un dato curioso y es que yo como escritor tenía planeado cerrar la historia en el epilogo de la segunda temporada, sin embargo AS insistió en que siguiéramos para dar un final un poco más crudo y menos a lo Disney y eh de decir que en esto estuve de acuerdo, no me gustan a mi los finales felices, aunque sea me gustan algo agridulces.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora… en caso de que haya más que avisar será en el primer episodio de la temporada tres *Saco uno de los escudos espartanos* ahora me largo antes de que comience la lluvia de tomates por matar de seguro a más de uno de sus favoritos.**

 **¡Adiós!~ *Huyó varonilmente agitando sus brazos y gritando como niña* (?)**

 **PD: Para el que este cansado de mis tardanzas sin aviso y toda esa lata. Eh creado una cuenta de Facebook para que puedan comunicarse conmigo de manera más personal, ya que perdí a la cuenta en la que administraba la página, se encuentra en el perfil de FF "Nexo-D" en la sección "¿Quieres contactarte conmigo?", si quieres hablar conmigo o informarte de cualquier duda puedes agregar esa cuenta. ¡Saludos!~ (Solo debes copiar y pegar el enlace)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **O no tan buenas, sé que con cada capítulo en que está mierda avance me odiaran más y más por torturar así a sus personajes favoritos. Pero que quede claro que yo no soy el guionista principal y que aunque ustedes no se lo crean, solo tengo el poder sobre muy pocos personajes y solo me encargo de aportar ideas más no dejarlas fijas, por eso está el guionista y el escritor (Yo).**

 **Ahora, antes de que me odien por este capítulo quiero anunciar que estoy trabajando el nuevo Fic, aunque no es tan "nuevo" de hecho. Los que me hayan seguido sabrán que en su día tuve un Fic de zombis de FNAF, pues resulta que volveré a hacer el Fic sin alterar nada. Será lo mismo de en su día, solo que con tres capítulos extra más los doce principales. Que si consigo hacer bien será como uno de esos animes de doce capítulos que todos queremos segunda temporada.**

 **Ahora haciendo todo eso a un lado, ronda de saludos:**

Bife con pan: **Primera respuesta papú. (?)**

Hero Grunt Ruvif: **Ya sé que a muchos les dolerá que no haya fanservice, pero hay un buen punto asique baja el arma intergaláctica y escúchame primero. Si hubiera fanservice más explicito igual que en la temporada 2, hay una escena en este capítulo que si te gustan las parejas actuales, no te gustara ver, ni a ti ni a los otros, al menos eso espero. ¡Saludos! PD: Y la próxima vez léelo y al final coméntalo, es la mejor opción.**

Residentcry: **¡Maincrah! V-Vale no… debería estar feliz de que te guste, me alegra que no todo el mundo quiera verme muerto. Me pregunto cuantos pasaran antes de finalmente me odies, ¡Oh! Y una pregunta solo por curiosidad ¿Qué tanto te gusta el personaje de Axel? ¡Saludos!**

JuaXen Said 27: **En realidad si te conozco, recuerdo que comentaste un par de veces antes pero como no era continuó no te solía ver seguido, pero la respuesta es que si me acuerdo de ti. En esto debo ser honesto a mi (Cómo escritor) tampoco me gusta, pero para ser franco pero esto tiene que pasar para que se entienda la historia, y gracias por la honestidad. Te diré lo mismo que a todos, son libres tanto de irse o no, yo estaba tanto como AS que habría uno que otro que se iría por el brusco cambio, a mí tampoco del todo pero es solo una transición. En eso si que yo no estoy de acuerdo, lo siento pero no entiendo como le encuentras relleno a algo que ya de por si solo es relleno, toda la historia es relleno en general. En lo de muertes te lo acepto, a mi como ya dije no me gusta la idea de matar a los personajes pero cuando los demás avancen lo van a entender, ahora en cuanto a los chistes de negro. Hombre, eso es parte de las personalidades, eso no se puede cambiar solo porque a la gente le deje de gustar o no, es como que Facundo de comer o que Lucas deje la violencia, no dejara de ser "negro" solo porque a la gente le canse el chiste o viceversa, porque los personajes son así, hacen esos chistes porque son como actúan. En eso no te puedo responder porque no se exactamente cuando dicen que perdí el toque, pero en eso siempre recalco que yo personalmente quise cerrar en la primera o máximo la segunda. Y por último para nada, eres libre totalmente de dejar tu opinión y compartirla con los demás si quieres, hasta yo con el brusco cambio estuve a punto de analizar mi propia obra como escritor exhibiendo todos los puntos malos pero el guionista no me dejo. En todo caso, eres totalmente libre de decir tu opinión nuevamente y con gusto responderé a ella para poder juntar nuestros puntos de vista y hacer una opinión más general respecto a la obra. ¡Saludos!**

Thenicko735: **¡Yo no me la jalo! Tanto… y no te preocupes porque se pondrá peor, disfruta el capítulo ¡Saludos! :D**

Hikari no kokoro: **. . . ¿Te eh dicho que te quiero?...**

Knight fujoshi creepy cupcake: **¡No importa! Pasaran más cosas malas y te olvidaras de lo que le paso a Fonnie (:D). Eso nadie se lo esperaba ¿Y alguien se dio cuenta de que pusimos eso? Eres más lista de lo que pensaba. Facundo estaría feliz, si eres rubia claro, eso hubiera pasado, en el caso de que hubiera sido comedia. Le achuntaste en todo, lo de Axel es SPOILER, mira como te denuncio lince. (?) ¡Saludos!~**

Mariandanielagg: **Yo tampoco se como responder a esto, asique solo diré que tu review estuvo genial. Y no, no son furris al 100%, son como los de Pedo-Bear, humanoides. ¡Saludos!**

Enightmare: **Lo primero lo entiendo, lo segundo fue muy culero ¿Vale? Pobre Facundo, se que creíble pero hay gente que lo quiere un poquito. El racismo está, ahora si hablamos de comedía ¿Estas dispuesto a esperar toda esa transición? ¡Saludos!**

Ultimate Dimentor: **Me alegra que te gustara, porque así no puedo culpar a AS de todo. Espera… ¡HIJO DE PUT*! Que yo me estoy leyendo tu Fic, eso es SPOILER. Vas a ver como te denuncio a ti también lince. (?) ¡Saludos!**

Zono2010: **El que se quiera quedar puede irse y el que quiera seguir puede quedarse, si te gustan los personajes o estas dispuesto toda está mierda por ver de nuevo la comedía, tan solo tendrás que comerte unos dos capítulos más. ¡Saludos!**

ZarcortFan25: **Espera ¿Esto conserva humor? ¿Te dio algo de gracia? Yo también sigo pensando que fue algo irónico. ¡Saludos!**

ElReyDelFNAF xD: **¡YEI! (:D), no es mi culpa, es culpa del guionista a mi no me maten, yo solo le di las ideas de las muertes, espera… uy. Sabes amigo, creo que a la gente le dolió más la muerte de ese peluche que la de Facundo. Ya quisiera que hubiera fanservice amigo, ya quisieran.~ ¡Saludos!**

Mesias619: ***Siendo apuntado por un arma* ¿T-Tan directo? ¿No quieres hablar un poco antes de lo de tus problemas? ¿Oh? Te gusto, oh perdón. Ya dije que lo sentía, pero tiene un buen motivo esto y se va a justificar, pero te diré un pequeño secreto, si ya pensabas que quedaron como unos pendejos por estas muertes, ni te imaginas las originales, de hecho hubieras perdido todo el respeto por Lucas, solo digo eso.~ ¿Seguro? Porque en el siguiente se muere-… ¡Saludos!**

Mercer: **Solo diré dos cosas, rápido y sencillo. Me gusto y quiero parte dos, hasta te doy todos los derechos ¡Pero dame la put* parte dos! Que me quede con intriga, hasta te dejo hacer un Fic del Fic ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Jefe: Esto es todo lo que podemos darles por el momento, pero no sé preocupen. Tal vez en una semana o dos lleguen lo último que necesitamos antes de ponerlos al público, el señor Fazbear's quiere asegurarse de que no asusten a los clientes, asique trabajaran fuera de la vista de todos y se mantendrán ocupados con otras tareas ¿Tienen alguna duda?**

Los tres observaban como niños llenos de curiosidad al enorme escenario principal del salón en el que se encontraban metidos detrás de las cortinas. No sé esperaban que fuera tan amplio por sus adentros pero era impresionante, allí se hallaban los instrumentos de los Old junto con un montón de material que no era de sus intereses, solo se observaban frente a un enorme espejo que había colocado en el muro de allí con gran asombro.

 **Facundo: Al menos no estamos nada mal ¿No chicos?**

Facundo termino de ajustar su moño en el cuello de su camisa y abrió su chaleco amarillo acople al diseño que le habían dado. Facundo era el que se veía más similar a cuando estaba con vida, con la vaga diferencia de que ahora sus cabellos eran rubios y que usaba un traje similar al del oso Old en versión amarilla como su pareja, de los tres era el que tenía pinta más joven.

 **Lucas: ¿Y a mí por qué no me hicieron blanco como a ellos?**

Lucas suspiro con gran pesadez al verse en el espejo y encontrarse con su piel morena de nuevo, el error de su padre jamás se iría, lo había marcado para el resto de su jodida existencia. A diferencia de Facundo si traía rasgos de animal, un par de orejas de oso a los costados de su cabeza entre sus cabellos. Su traje era café oscuro y este a diferencia del de Facundo el cual era una mezcla hibrida y juvenil, su aspecto era mucho más cercano al de los demás osos incluyendo el sombrero y la fina corbata en su cuello.

 **Max: Me veo ridículo ¿Qué se supone que soy? En la que diga que seré el payaso de esta pizzería quemare este lugar con todos dentro**

Max definitivamente era el más llamativo de todos, no solo por su considerable altura que causo el cambio tan brusco. Sino por el hecho de que ahora se veía mucho más adulto y serio, incluso tenía menos pinta de "Uke" como solían decir sus amigos. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos y más al desordenado que antes, aunque no era mucho la diferencia. Traía puesto un saco enorme como el del zorro pirata solo que más oscuro y con detalles en dorado, era como una versión del zorro más joven y más atractivo solo que con diferencias y detalles muy notorios.

 **Jefe: ¡Para nada! Te ves genial, tú eres Max el cazador de tesoros más temido de los siete mares y el rival más grande de Foxy el pirata, queriendo conquistar el corazón de la hermosa hermana del capitán ¿Qué te parece?**

 **Max: Suena estúpido ¿Quién escribió esta mierda?**

 **Jefe: Pues te jodes te guste o no, porque lo escribió mi hijo**

Suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se echaba una última mirada como los otros dos a su lado y luego de asentir con la cabeza voltearon a su vez uno junto a otro observando al jefe el cual se hallaba parado frente a estos a poco más de unos pasos. Este les dedico una sonrisa y haciendo un ademán con su cabeza se cruzo de brazos manteniendo la sonrisa mientras hablaba.

 **Jefe: Por el momento el único de ustedes que se mostrara al público será Max**

 **Max: ¿Y yo por qué?**

 **Jefe: A diferencia de tus amigos los cuales aún necesitan programarse para dar los conciertos, tú puedes ayudar a los otros zorros para contar la historias y entretener a los niños, además gracias a tu ataque de ira no sé encuentra en el mejor estado, puede cubrirse con ropas pero necesitara uno que otro descanso**

 **Facundo: ¿Y nosotros qué jefe?**

Facundo se adelanto a su amigo colocándose frente a los otros dos mientras observaba al jefe con curiosidad en su rostro esperando a su respuesta. Este dejo escapar una pequeña risa por lo bajo y volvió a observar al curioso Facundo mientras que a las espaldas de este, Lucas solo esperaba a sus ordenes por no tener que nada más que hacer, no tener una consola con COD era un asco.

 **Jefe: Uno de ustedes puede ayudar a las dos hermanas en la cocina**

 **Facundo: ¡YO!**

 **Lucas: ¡E-Espera!-…**

Lucas intento detener a Facundo pero se le escapo de su agarre saliendo disparado como una bala fuera del escenario dejando solos a sus dos amigos los cuales se observaron mutuamente con unas caras de asombro totales al ver como el pendejo de sus amigos ni se había esperado a que su jefe terminase de contarle sus opciones.

 **Jefe: Bueno, eso solo te deja a ti con limpieza**

 **Lucas: ¿Q-Qué? Pero yo no quiero limpiar, atenderé a los mocosos pero no me haga esto**

 **Jefe: Me temo que no puedes tener tareas a la vista del público, el único que puede es Max y las condiciones son que no baje de su escenario ni que interactúe de cerca con los niños, si no tengo mala memoria sus cadáveres siguen dentro**

 **Lucas: Maldito hijo de perra afortunado**

 **Jefe: Entonces ¿Alguna pregunta?**

 **Ambos: . . .**

 **Jefe: Pueden retirarse y recuerden no interactuar de cerca con nadie hasta que terminemos todo los preparativos para ustedes tres antes de salir totalmente al público, de eso por ahora solo se encargaran sus compañeros**

El jefe se retiro con las manos a sus espaldas por la cortina fuera saliendo fuera del escenario. Max observo a su amigo el cual solo se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a observar la cortina por la cual su jefe y el pendejo de Facundo se habían ido. Finalmente ambos suspirando resignándose al hecho de que deberían acostumbrarse a sus nuevos trabajos, encaminándose por el mismo lugar y con la idea en sus mentes de que esto sería agobiante en un principio.

El ambiente era sorpresivamente acogedor, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado la noche antes de su transformación la pizzería en el día se encontraba llena de vida y alegría gracias a los niños y sus jugarretas acompañadas de la música de las dos bandas en sus respectivos escenarios y salas, eso no era lo único que alegraba el ambiente, sino también el hecho de ver a los animatrónicos en sus distintas funciones, como el pequeño BB regalando globos y la marioneta dando obsequios.

Facundo no se podía quejar, se encontraba en la cocina aprendiendo a preparar pizzas junto a su ser más querido. La polluela seguía sin poder creer a su lado lo bien que se estaba tomando todo a pesar de lo que le había hecho, se sentía en completa paz y calma sabiendo que su novio estuviera tan feliz intentando aprender a cocinar.

 **T. Chica: ¿Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda amor?**

 **Facundo: ¡Para nada! Estoy perfectamente bien, seré el mejor cocinero de esta pizzería**

 **T. Chica: P-Pero amor, realmente creo que necesitas ayuda**

 **Facundo: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

Facundo alzo una ceja en alto y al igual que su novia a su lado frente a la mesa levanto la vista al techo en donde ambos lograron divisar como una cantidad absurda de masas se hallaban pegadas a este con un poco de tomate desparramado en el mismo, obviamente Facundo se rio de manera nerviosa mientras su novia suspiraba para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

 **T. Chica: ¿Y si mejor me dejas a mí la siguiente?**

 **Facundo: N-No me vendría mal ver a una profesional**

 **T. Chica: Ow… te prometo que cuando cerremos haré una pizza solo para ti**

 **Facundo: G-Gracias amor**

Facundo rodeo por la cintura a la polluela con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se rascaba su nuca con su otra mano, este dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras posaba las palmas de su mano en el pecho de su amado, descansando unos instantes su cabeza en su pecho para luego separarse y comenzar con su tarea mientras su novio a su lado observaba con curiosidad y asombro.

Lucas si tenía todo el derecho a quejarse, se hallaba en el pasillo de la derecha pasando un trapo viejo sobre este mientras maldecía entre dientes a su jefe y a todo el lugar. Uno de esos mocosos había arrojado alguna sustancia extraña al suelo de color verde la cual no se despegaba por más que se esforzara al máximo pasando aquel trapo con ira.

 **Lucas: ¡Puta mancha! ¡Y maldito mocoso de!-…**

 **Chica: Las manchas no se irán solo con un trapo normal**

 **Lucas: ¿Hmph?**

 **Chica: Necesitas usar más productos de limpieza, nosotros hacemos esto desde hace años ¿Ves? No es nada de otro mundo**

El oso había observado como la polluela se encargaba de realizar su tarea con los productos que le había mencionado y para su asombro en solo un movimiento con el mismo trapo solo que con una sustancia que no lograba reconocer la mancha había desaparecido. La polluela le sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras este suspiraba frustrado y se sentaba en el suelo desviando la vista.

 **Lucas: Gracias, supongo**

 **Chica: ¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso?**

 **Lucas: ¿Tú que crees?**

 **Chica: Si te sirve de algo, realmente lo siento**

 **Lucas: Lo que tu digas**

Suspiro rendida ante las duras palabras del oso, sabía en un principio sería inútil intentar hablar, y más sabiendo su carácter testarudo, supuso que solo lo mejor sería darle tiempo. Se levanto del suelo y le observo unos segundos para luego darle la espalda, pero en el momento en que intento caminar de nuevo salir al salón principal por el pasillo sintió como si vestido era tomado desde su espalda deteniendo su caminata y causando asombro por su parte.

 **Chica: ¡. . .! ¿L-Lucas?**

 **Lucas: ¿Sabes? Ese estúpido que tenemos como jefe dijo que podía tomarme un descanso luego de limpiar el pasillo. Y estoy cansado de limpiar lo que ensucian estos mocosos ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ensuciar un poco al almacén?**

 **Chica: . . . L-Lucas, tú nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?**

Chica sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza en su pecho al ver a Lucas por detrás de su hombro con su mano atrapando parte de su vestido. Dejo escapar un pequeño chillido cuando los brazos de su oso la cargaron como una princesa, y observo en su rostro como se formaba una sonrisa pícara, no pudo evitar hacer el mismo gesto hacía este en señal de aprobación por su idea, sin nada más que decir este se largo por el pasillo con la polluela en sus brazos en dirección al almacén.

 **Max: ¡U-Ugh!**

Max dejo escapar un quejido cuando cayó sentado al suelo de aquel golpe, al levantar la vista y ver como el filo de una espada de utilería era colocado frente a sus ojos entorno sus ojos para ver que su portador se trataba de nada más ni nada menos de aquel zorro pirata. Este enfundo su espada y volteo acercándose al borde del escenario con sus brazos abiertos de par en par junto a la albina la cual se hallaba a su lado al igual que este.

 **Foxy: ¡Y así marineros! Es como el rival del capitán Foxy vuelve a caer fallando en otro malvado plan ¿Cómo lo ven?**

En ese momento Max observo como frente al escenario se hallaba un gran grupo de niños con sus pulgares abajo en su dirección, apuntándole directamente mientras abucheaban su nombre. Como si se tratase del malo de la película, el zorro pirata volteo nuevamente para observarle, amplia era la sonrisa en su rostro llena de burla, la cual se borro en el momento en que noto que Max desde el suelo le observaba indiferente, con sus cabellos cubriendo uno de sus ojos y con el otro brillante en un ámbar, lo cual le puso nervioso.

 **Foxy: ¡Bueno mis marineros! ¡Eso es todo por el show de hoy! Espero que se hayan divertido**

 **Mangle: ¡Y no olviden regresar para más diversión y aventuras en el mar!**

Los niños tal y como llegaron se largaron en una enorme bola de gritos y celebraciones mientras el zorro extendía una mano en su dirección. Max observo unos segundos la mano del zorro y con un golpe la aparto a un lado levantándose del suelo por su cuenta mientras limpiaba el polvo que se había quedado en su traje por la caída en aquel escenario polvoriento.

 **Foxy: Max, podrías esmerarte un poco más por los niños ¿No lo crees?**

 **Max: Déjame pensarlo, hace tan solo un par de horas acabaste con mi miserable vida, luego de eso termino siendo un chico con orejas de zorro como tú y una cola ridículamente grande, y lo peor de todo es que ahora me tiras al suelo con una tonta espada de juguete haciéndole creer a ese grupo de mocosos que soy el malo ¿Y se supone que debo hacerlo todo con buena cara?**

 **Foxy: B-Bueno, si quieres puedes ser el bueno**

 **Max: Dios, eres de lo peor… aléjate de mi ¿Quieres?**

Max gruño por lo bajo mientras apartaba al zorro frente suyo de un empujón haciéndolo a un lado de forma brusca. Ambos zorros se observaron mutuamente con rostros llenos de preocupación en cuanto vieron como el chico dulce y amable que conocieron alguna vez, tan solo les trataba de esa forma tan fría e indiferente mientras se introducía detrás del pequeño escenario de la cueva pirata cerrando las cortinas de la misma forma brusca en la que actuaba.

 **Foxy: Tal vez no se encuentre tan bien como para actuar ¿Deberíamos decirle al jefe?**

 **Mangle: Será lo mejor, el es un chico muy sensible y sé que cuando está así no habla con nadie… ni siquiera con sus cuatro mejores amigos. Lo que podemos hacer ahora para ayudar es darle su espacio y dejar que piense las cosas, lo superara aunque le lleve su tiempo**

 **Foxy: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Foxy cruzo de brazos mientras observaba a su hermana frente suya, esta bajo la mirada y pudo ver como un leve sonrojo invadía las mejillas de la albina. Esta llevo sus dos manos a donde debería ir su corazón, como si se tratase de una de esas chicas perdidamente enamoradas que el zorro solía ver en la televisión cuando se hallaba viviendo con los cuatro y los demás, en esos buenos días en los que se aburrían tanto que ponían a verse series malas en la tele solo para reírse.

 **Mangle: Max es un chico muy fuerte y estoy muy segura de que lograra seguir adelante como lo hizo siempre, sé que este es un golpe muy duro. Pero el ha tenido mucho valor, siempre que nos recostábamos en nuestra cama y me hablaba de sus problemas no podía creer todo lo malo que había pasado, siendo una persona tan buena, dulce y amable**

 **Foxy: . . . C-Comienzo a pensar que tal vez si me pase un poco**

 **Mangle: ¡Demasiado! Entiendo que tengas tu orgullo de asesino como tus amigos, pero esto fue demasiado incluso para ti. Todos pasamos por un momento difícil cuando Fonnie murió, y debes entender que tanto Max como tú estaban alterados, los dos fueron unos completos idiotas pero ese no era motivo para matarlo a él y sus amigos**

 **Foxy: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

 **Mangle: . . . Esperar, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora por él es dejarlo en paz para que piense en todo lo que ha ocurrido con calma. A pesar de todo es un chico muy sensible y de seguro lleve mucho tiempo el que te perdone**

 **Foxy: . . . ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

 **Mangle: Porque se muchas cosas sobre él que tú aún no, por esto estoy tan segura. Y como esta ahora no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a él, hermanito, confió en que no harás nada tonto para enfadarlo más de lo que esta**

 **Foxy: Entiendo**

 **Mangle: . . . Es por tú bien más que el de él**

El zorro bajo su mirada en dirección a su camisa en donde debajo se hallaba el enorme agujero en su pecho que Max en su arranque de ira le había dejado. No podía negar que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, su hermana probablemente tenía mucha más intimidad con Max y ahora que se halla en aquel traje con tanta fuerza no era para nada recomendable hacerlo volver a enfadar, con el 1% de la fuerza de Bon ya podía temblar, no quería imaginarse a Max usando el 25% que había recibido, ambos observaron por última vez la cortina de la cueva pirata y finalmente lo aceptaron, lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era dejarlo en paz.

Como era de esperarse la puerta del local se abrió una vez más anunciando la llegada de otro más de los muchos clientes que asistían a la famosa pizzería. Pero está vez fue distinto, por la puerta se encamino una joven rubia con un folleto que daban en la calle anunciando los "nuevos" miembros que llegarían en poco tiempo, y obviamente se quedo con una gran sorpresa y curiosidad al darse cuenta de que uno de los integrantes de la imagen era idéntico a su mejor amigo.

 **Elisa: ¿Hmph? ¿E-Es aquí? Max estaba equivocado, este lugar es muy adorable**

Recorrió parte del salón buscando a alguien que pudiese serle de ayuda mientras observaba a toda la sala recorriendo con la vista el lugar. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver tantos niños correteando y jugando entre ellos y a los adultos conversando en sus mesas unos con otros, el ambiente era de gran calma para ser un restaurante dirigido a los niños, en eso accidentalmente por no estar con la vista en su camino tropezó con una mujer de cabellos rubios con una coleta de lado.

 **Elisa: ¡D-Disculpe! Fue un accidente, no pretendía chocar con usted**

 **?: Oh no pasa nada pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **Elisa: Me llamo Elisa**

 **?: ¿Elisa? Bueno ¡Bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! ¡Un lugar lleno de diversión y magia tanto para niños como adultos por igual! Mucho gusto, me conocen por aquí como Toy Chica ¿En qué puedo servirle?**

 **Elisa: M-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, estaba buscando al chico de esta foto**

La joven rubia estiro en sus manos aquel folleto de la pizzería y la polluela con curiosidad lo tomo entre sus dedos y observo la imagen. Era aquel anuncio que había hecho su jefe y Bon adelantado mostrando a las versiones animatrónico de los cuatro, obviamente al instante en que observo con más atención a la chica frente a ella la logro reconocer, era la amiga del novio que la albina con un gran odio le había mencionado, la que había estado con ellos en las fiestas.

 **T. Chica: ¡Ya te recuerdo! Eres esa amiga de… ¿Max? ¿No?**

 **Elisa: ¡S-Si! Me dijeron que había desaparecido y cuando vi este anuncio pensé que podría estar aquí, realmente necesito verlo**

 **T. Chica: ¿Estas segura? Puedo decirte donde se encuentra pero no se está del todo "bien"**

 **Elisa: E-Estoy segura, debemos hablar de algo muy importante**

 **T. Chica: De acuerdo, de seguro se alegrara de ver a una amiga**

La polluela tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar por el salón guiándole por él hasta que finalmente llego a la cueva pirata la cual se encontraba cerrada hasta dentro de dos horas, puesto que el último show ya había finalizado. Esta le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a la amiga de Max, y se largo a las mesas para continuar con sus tareas dejando a la joven rubia frente a las cortinas de la cueva, estiro su mano para tomar una de estas y hablo en un tono más bajo.

 **Elisa: ¿M-Max? ¿Puedo pasar?**

Dentro de la cueva el mencionado se hallaba de espaldas a las cortinas sentado en el suelo de sus piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Este se hallaba con los ojos cerrados inducido en lo que parecía ser una especie de trance extraño, la rubia al no obtener respuesta hizo a un lado una de las cortinas y se encamino dentro de la cueva causando que el zorro dentro abriera sus ojos de golpe y clavara la vista en ella a través de su hombro.

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

 **Elisa: ¿Max? ¿Eres tú realmente?...**

Había tenido que entrecerrar sus ojos y entornar mejor la vista para poder ver mejor al que estaba allí dentro en el suelo debido a la oscuridad al tener las cortinas cerradas. Finalmente hizo ambas a un lado revelando a la figura dentro y efectivamente era al que estaba buscando, sonrió de oreja a oreja al confirmarlo. Sin embargo la sonrisa se hizo a un lado por una expresión de gran sorpresa al notar mejor al que se hallaba dentro, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, estaba mucho más alto y se veía más adulto, por no decir que aquel nuevo aspecto lo hacía ver mucho más "atractivo" cosa que hizo que su rostro enrojeciera tan solo con verle desde donde se encontraba.

 **Max: ¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

Pregunto a secas mientras se levantaba del suelo y volteaba para quedar frente a ella a un par de pasos mientras colocaba una de sus manos a un lado de su cintura y le observaba con una ceja en alto. Definitivamente estaba mucho más alto y debía admitirlo, se veía mucho mejor, más guapo y atrayente de lo que ya era para ella hace tan solo un día, se encamino rompiendo la distancia y al llegar hasta él lo rodeo con sus brazos a través de su estomago debido a su gran cambio de altura y se acurruco en su pecho de puntitas mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos.

 **Elisa: No tienes idea del susto que me lleve, por un momento pensé que algo malo te pudo pasar y en cuando me dijeron lo de tu desaparición, vine lo más rápido que pude aquí**

 **Max: Ahora lo recuerdo, esos tontos folletos nuevos**

 **Elisa: ¿Qué te paso? T-Te ves muy distinto**

La rubia se había separado de aquel abrazo y el zorro se había arrodillado para poder verle directo al rostro mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. Era gracioso, estaba tan cambiado que se parecían a la pareja del zorro pirata y la polluela cuando salían durante la temporada uno. El sonrojo se hizo aún más fuerte y por dentro maldijo a aquel chico que tanto amaba por hacerle pasar tanta vergüenza, junto el valor necesario y poso sus pequeñas manos tomando su rostro, haciendo a un lado aquel mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos.

 **Max: Prometo contarte todo cuando tengamos más tiempo, pero debo volver al trabajo en unas dos horas. Por ahora tendrás que conformarte sabiendo que seguirás igual de enana y que no se me permite abandonar la pizzería**

 **Elisa: E-Espera ¿E-Estas en un traje? ¿A-Ahora eres uno de ellos?**

 **Max: . . . Me has atrapado, veo que recuerdas a la perfección todo lo que hablamos**

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de su "amigo" y solo le observo de forma indiferente. Se congelo unos instantes sin saber que decir mientras un montón de preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza, no lograba hallar las respuestas a muchas cosas ¿Estaba muerto como el le había dicho? ¿Se quedaría así para siempre? Y muchas más, sin embargo las hizo a un lado cuando volvió a observar a Max en sus manos. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, a pesar de todo estaba feliz de saber que no le había pasado nada malo, que estaba sano y salvo ahora.

 **Elisa: ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice anoche?**

 **Max: Si, lo recuerdo**

 **Elisa: . . . Max**

 **Max: ¿S-Si?**

 **Elisa: ¿Tú me amas?**

 **Max: . . . Si**

El recuerdo fugaz de aquella noche vino a la mente de Elisa y como si se tratase de aquella noche en la que su amado finalmente correspondió a su amor, pudo ver en sus manos al mismo chico de aquella noche. No podía negarlo, era el mismo a pesar de su brusco cambio y lo seguía amando, y aunque se sintiera mal por aceptar que ahora se veía mucho mejor, seguía tan hechizada como la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora podrían terminar lo que quedo pendiente.

 **Elisa: . . . Max ¿P-Podrías besarme?**

 **Max: Que tonta eres, lo hubiera hecho incluso si no me lo pidieses**

 **Elisa: ¿¡E-EH!?**

Su rostro enrojeció totalmente y podría jurar que de seguro se veía como un tomate. En el acto de puro reflejo cubrió con sus manos su rostro para evitar que su amado le mirase, y al no tener nada a la vista, el sonido de una risa llego a sus oídos. La oscuridad se hizo a un lado cuando sus manos fueron removidas de su rostro y fueron tomadas por las de aquel chico, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso, al poder ver todo a su viejo "amigo" de nuevo otro recuerdo fugaz llego a su cabeza, el había sido reemplazado nuevamente por una imagen de hace años, otra vez se encontraba con la imagen del niño que conoció hace tantos años y que tanto amo desde entonces.

 **Elisa: M-Max…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

 **Elisa: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?...**

 **Max: Oh, cállate**

Esto último lo dijo en un tono de broma y sin más rompió la distancia entre ambos cerrando en la unión de sus labios, no podía creer lo mucho que había esperado por algo como esto. Cerró a su vez los ojos junto con el mayor y ambos se sumergieron en un largo y tierno beso que provoco que una extraña pero placentera sensación de sus labios le invadiera. Al sentir que el mayor se alejaba de sus labios abrió sus ojos soltando un puchero adorable, causando que el chico que le observaba soltara una carcajada mientras pasaba su mano por sus labios.

 **Max: Nada mal, para una novata claro~**

 **Elisa: ¿Estas insinuando que beso mal?**

 **Max: Solo estoy diciendo que no está nada mal para ser tu primer beso**

 **Elisa: . . . Malvado**

 **Max: Bueno, aún tengo dos horas de todos modos**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué?...**

Un chillido escapo de si al momento en que sin previo aviso y sorpresivamente, el mayor sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar fue tomada por sus brazos, y debido a la considerable fuerza la cual era mucho mayor que la suya, fácilmente su cuerpo fue derribado, siendo recostada sobre el suelo de aquella cueva la cual se hallaba nuevamente a oscuras, con tanto momento romántico se había olvidado de que al pasar las cortinas se habían vuelto a juntar, quedando ambos solos, fuera de la vista de todos los niños o trabajadores.

 **Elisa: ¿M-Max? ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?**

 **Max: Estamos los dos solos en una cueva a oscuras sin que nadie nos pueda ver, y como esos dos zorros me tienen miedo como los demás nadie nos puede interrumpir ¿Tú que crees?~**

 **Elisa: ¡M-Max! ¿Y si alguien nos escucha o abre las cortinas?**

 **Max: Eso solo hace que suene más divertido ¿No crees?~**

 **Elisa: N-No tienes remedio, uh… e-esta bien, s-solo se gentil por favor…**

Desvió su mirada a un lado y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del chico que le aprisionaba, cerró sus ojos unos largos segundos y al terminar de prepararse mentalmente como hizo en aquella fiesta, regreso su vista encontrándose con el rostro de su amado, el cual rodo sus ojos mientras sonreía de una forma picara. Junto el valor necesario para afrontar la situación e hizo el mejor esfuerzo en imitar al chico, sonriéndole de la misma forma. Ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en un beso e ignorando todo lo demás, se dejaron llevar en uno mucho más apasionado y subido de tono, para finalizar con la hermosa rubia rodeando la espalda de su acompañante con sus piernas.

 **Foxy: . . . Maldito bastardo ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

Pronuncio en un tono bajo y entre gruñidos a un lado de las cortinas de la cueva pirata entre los gritos de los niños y la música de la banda. Se había tomado un minuto para regresar a su cueva y se había encontrado con aquella escena, observando todo hace tan solo unos instantes a través de un pequeño borde saliente de las cortinas. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de engañar a su hermana? Con lo mucho que a ella le importaba y el le hacía esto, encima con esa chica que tanto detestaba. Raspo el suelo en un barrido con la solapa de sus botas en un desquite de ira y se largo hacía el escenario principal donde se hallaban sus compañeros tratando de olvidar aquella escenita de enamorados, pero no pudo.

 **11 PM, una hora antes de la noche 2**

Lucas se hallaba sentado con una de sus manos en la mesa y con la otra sosteniendo su rostro por su mentón mientras suspiraba por el aburrimiento. A su lado se encontraba Facundo con una ceja en alto mientras observaba como al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba con un cigarro entre sus dedos mientras dejaba salir la nube de humo de entre sus labios, devolviéndole la mirada al rubio que le observaba con curiosidad desde el otro lado.

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Facundo: . . . Max malo**

Facundo sacó de debajo de la mesa una de esas botellas con rociador mientras Max lentamente se acercaba nuevamente el cigarro a sus labios. Alzo una de sus cejas y Facundo frunció el ceño para luego dispararle con el rociador causando que una corriente de agua cayera sobre su rostro, luego de eso Max observo con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo al encontrarse con el rostro empapado y con el cigarro en sus manos apagado.

 **Facundo: ¿Es qué no sabes los riegos de fumar? Podría darte cáncer de pulmón**

 **Max: . . . Pero si ya estamos muertos**

 **Facundo: ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, perdóname**

Facundo dejo salir una risita nerviosa mientras su amigo gruñía por lo bajo y comenzaba a moverse con la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando que el agua saliera de sus cabellos, luego de eso suspiro y solo para hacer feliz al rubio dejo la caja de cigarros que tenía sobre la mesa y le observo de nuevo fulminándole con la mirada por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

 **Facundo: E-En todo caso ¿De donde has sacado eso para empezar?**

 **Max: De esa máquina que puso el jefe para los padres de los mocosos**

 **Facundo: P-Pero si estamos muertos entonces no necesitas fumar ¿Por qué lo haces?**

 **Max: Suena raro pero ayuda a calmar los nervios, y este lugar es tan aburrido que necesito algo con lo que distraerme**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué hay de Eli?**

 **Max: Aún está en la cueva descansando, no creo que se halla despertado aún**

 **Facundo: ¿Descansando por qué?**

Lucas levanto la mirada en dirección al zorro junto con Facundo y le observaron con curiosidad en sus rostros. Max solo hizo un movimiento de cejas mientras sonreía de forma burlona y picara a su vez causando que los otros dos solo se observaran mutuamente con gran confusión en su rostro, y en eso el zorro solo regreso a lo suyo sacando otro cigarro de aquel pequeño paquete.

 **Facundo: Espera ¿Y qué paso con Mangle?**

 **Lucas: Si, ¿No salías con ella?**

 **Max: Ugh, es complicado ¿Vale? Que haya pasado todo esto no ayudo en nada a la relación y ni hablar del hecho de que teníamos dos hijas terribles. Supongo que en estas dos semanas, en lo único que podía pensar es en Elisa, después de todo ella no me ha intentado matar ¿No?**

 **Facundo: En eso tienes razón**

 **Lucas: Al diablo con estos temas deprimentes ¿Y si vemos la tele?**

 **Facundo: Tú ahora eres el más alto Max ¿Nos haces el favor?**

 **Max: Ya que…**

Max suspiro con gran pesadez y se levanto de su cómodo asiento para pasar al lado de la mesa, se encamino hasta donde se hallaba una televisión colocada por un soporte a una considerable altura y luego de pulsar el botón de encendido este mostro en la pantalla el canal de noticas. Regreso al asiento y junto a los otros dos comenzaron a observar la pantalla con atención importándole poco lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, después de todo no tenían mucho que hacer.

 **Axel: Otra noche más, por esta vez pasare y me iré directo a la oficina**

Se dijo a si mismo el guardia restante mientras observaba un reloj en su muñeca, marcaba las once de la noche dejándole tan solo a una hora de comenzar su turno. Debía admitir que con el nuevo cambio de sus amigos se sentía algo incomodo, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que no era la mejor idea del mundo fastidiarles y conociéndose, lo que menos quería provocar es que ahora se unieran a los otros en su casería solo por sus bromas e chistes malos.

 **Axel: Noche dos, veamos que tienes para mí**

Abrió la puerta con calma y observo a los alrededores en busca de cualquier amenaza, se calmo al ver a sus viejos tres amigos sentados en aquella mesa viendo la televisión pacíficamente. Decidió que no era buena idea molestarles y tomo camino a la oficina por el pasillo de la izquierda, pero en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de pasar a este las cortinas de la cueva pirata se abrieron y de ellas salió la rubia la cual al ver a un amigo de Max no pudo evitar emocionarse y saludarle.

 **Elisa: ¡Axel!**

 **Axel: . . . ¡Hija de puta!**

Los tres que se hallaban en la mesa voltearon de golpe al escuchar la conversación de ambos y dos de ellos esbozaron una sonrisa, a excepción de Max el cual frunció el ceño al notar que ese insulto era dirigido a su novia. Este tosió de manera nerviosa y observo como los otros dos los cuales aún tenían una sonrisa en el rostro le hacían señas para que se aproximase, y haciendo a un lado a la rubia se encamino hasta estar frente a ellos.

 **Axel: Chicos ¿Q-Qué tal todo?**

 **Facundo: Aburrido, no tienes ni idea**

 **Lucas: Si, este lugar es una porquería**

Axel tomó asiento junto a Max y le hizo un ademán con su cabeza en señal de saludo, este hizo su seña de saludo de costumbre como con todos y se giro sobre su asiento para encontrarse con Elisa la cual ya se había encaminado hacía este. Axel alzo una ceja en alto al ver como la que pensó era solo su amiga le plantaba un casto beso en los labios y se separaba de este con una sonrisa.

 **Elisa: Ya debo irme, pasare al baño y me iré a casa ¿Está bien?**

 **Max: Claro, esta en el pasillo de la izquierda**

 **Elisa: Te prometo que vendré mañana lo más temprano posible ¿No te molesta verdad?**

 **Max: Para nada, tratare de pedirle más "descansos" a mi jefe~**

 **Elisa: Tonto~**

La menor se retiro tarareando alegremente en la dirección que le había dicho su novio, mientras el y los demás regresaban su atención a la mesa en donde se encontraban. Axel decidió pasar por el momento del tema y centrarse en sus amigos, pues como pudo ver en los rostros de los dos frente a este y al zorro se notaba que iban a pedirle algo.

 **Axel: Sean directos ¿Qué quieren?**

 **Facundo: Ahora que lo mencionas**

Facundo sacó una enorme lista de debajo de la mesa y se la entrego a Axel el cual al tenerla en sus manos comenzó a ojearla. La lista era bastante grande, más de lo que le gustaba con todo lo que le pedían, al llegar a cierto punto de la lista alzo una ceja en alto y el bajo para observar a los dos con rostros de gran ilusión frente a este.

 **Axel: ¿Un tanque? ¿Enserio?**

 **Facundo: Ese fue Lucas**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! Quiero un tanque**

 **Axel: . . . No puedo traerte un tanque**

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué no? =(**

 **Axel: Miren, les traeré cualquier cosa que pueda guardar en una mochila de tamaño escolar, y ni lo pienses Lucas, no meteré un tanque en mi mochila**

 **Facundo: Yo quiero unas papas**

 **Axel: Tampoco algo que incluya gasto de mi dinero**

 **Facundo: Entonces te matare**

 **Axel: P-Pero por un amigo ¿Por qué no?**

 **Facundo: ¡Yei!**

Facundo se encontraba meciéndose de un lado a otro con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, el oso por su lado solo se encontraba con la mirada baja con un rostro lleno de tristeza, al saber que no tendría su querido tanque. Axel observo a su lado dejando la lista en la mesa al zorro el cual ya se encontraba encendiendo otro cigarro en sus manos con un mechero que había robado de padres de los mocosos luego de haber tenido su último show.

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: ¿Tú no quieres nada?**

 **Max: Ya que lo mencionas, si podrías me gustaría que me trajeras una caja que deje debajo de mi cama. Tiene cosas dentro que son muy importantes para mí, asique si me hicieras el favor de evitar mirar dentro te lo agradecería**

 **Axel: Claro, no tengo problema**

 **Max: Y cuando digo te agradecería, me refiero a dejarte con tus huesos intactos**

 **Axel: . . . E-Entendido, no mirar dentro**

 **Max: Sabía que razonarías~**

 **Axel: ¿E-Eso es todo?**

 **Los tres: Si**

 **Axel: En ese caso iré a mi oficina hasta que comience la hora, deséenme suerte**

 **Los tres: Suerte**

Los tres regresaron a lo suyo luego de haberse despedido del guardia el cual se levanto de su silla y rápidamente se largo por el pasillo el dirección a la oficina, quería largarse lo más rápido posible en el caso de que alguno de los animatrónicos intentara atacarlo fuera de su oficina, a pesar de el hecho de que aseguraran seguir reglas, no confiaba para nada en sus palabras y el lugar tan solo le causaba que sus nervios aumentasen.

Se extraño al llegar y encontrarse con la puerta de la izquierda cerrada, estiro su mano y cerrando en un puño le dio unos tres golpes y está se abrió. Al pasar con una ceja en alto se encontró con lo que menos le gustaría ver en esos momentos, el zorro pirata que le había amenazado con el trato estaba sentado en su silla observando la tableta sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, soltó un suspiro y con molestia se encamino hasta este arrebatándole su tableta.

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?**

 **Foxy: Solo mataba el tiempo y pensé en hacerle una visita a mi viejo amigo**

 **Axel: No somos amigos**

 **Foxy: ¿Cómo que no? Si tengo entendido que no dudaste ni un minuto en vender al último de tu grupo, y como nuestro trato término siendo todo un éxito ¿Por qué no ser como socios?**

 **Axel: . . . Lindo agujero**

Señalo el guardia haciendo a un lado todo el temor en su ser a pesar de la diferencia en cuanto a el tamaño y la fuerza. El zorro se observo al pecho donde se encontraba su herida al descubierto, una risa burlona salió de sus labios como si aquel comentario le hubiera hecho gracia y se levanto de la silla para encaminarse en dirección al guardia el cual mantenía una posición defensiva pero firme.

 **Axel: . . . Déjame adivinar, vienes por otro trato ¿Y ahora a quién quieres que mate?**

 **Foxy: Chico listo, tienes razón en lo del trato**

 **Axel: Si es lo que pienso olvídalo, mata a Elisa tú solo**

 **Foxy: Tranquilízate hombre, está vez no debes matar a nadie. Todo lo contrario, lo único que te voy a pedir es que hagas esa tontería tuya y te acuestes con Elisa ¿Lo ves? Debería ser muy fácil ya que estás acostumbrado**

 **Axel: ¿Y enfurecer a Max más de lo que está? Ni de broma, no pienso provocar una pelea con el y menos ahora que puede matarme si así lo quisiera**

 **Foxy: Entonces supongo que la matare directamente ¿Sería una pena no crees? La pobre que no ha roto ni un plato pagara por tu rechazo ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Max?**

 **Axel: . . . Te matara y lo sabes ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de hacerlo?**

 **Foxy: Solo piénsalo de este modo ¿Max no era acaso un psicópata? Sin Elisa para calmar su otra contraparte estallara, y con ese pequeño "efecto secundario" de su traje creo que no dudara ni un solo minuto en matarte a ti también. Pero no te sientas mal amigo mío, solo morirán dos de las mejores personas por tu decisión, no es tan malo**

 **Axel: C-Cómo si fuera a ceder así de fácil, sabes que lleva años enamorada de Max**

 **Foxy: No te preocupes por convencerla, ya me encargue de todo eso. Solo debes aceptar y yo me encargare personalmente de llevarte a donde la tengo para que termines tu parte del trato, solo dame tu respuesta, no creo que sea necesario que te explique con que te pagare por hacerlo**

 **Axel: Ugh, con mi vida ¿Verdad?**

 **Foxy: Ya te estás acostumbrando, eso es bueno**

El zorro le dio la espalda con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, mientras a sus espaldas Axel se hallaba con un rostro pensativo. Y por unos segundos la imagen de su amigo con aquellos ojos ámbar llego a su cabeza, por un momento le vio cuando estaba con vida en sus últimos momentos y luego, con su nueva forma y aquella sonrisa macabra en el rostro, de algo estaba seguro y es que si estallaba, sin nadie para detenerle sería no solo su fin sino el de un buen número de ellos.

 **Axel: . . . Vale, lo haré**

 **Foxy: ¡Maravilloso! Tu solo sígueme y completa tu tarea y todos seremos felices. Incluso te diría que lo disfrutes, después de toda mi hermana es la verdadera pareja de Max ¿No? Asique no te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo todo esto**

 **Axel: Solo sé que estaré muerto luego de esto…**

Siguiéndole por su espalda se encaminaron fuera de la oficina y recorrieron el largo pasillo favorito del zorro pirata. Luego de pasar por un par de puertas que daban a pequeños salones de fiestas en los que los mocosos celebraban sus cumpleaños y eventos el zorro se detuvo y freno en seco, este tuvo que detenerse también por el brazo del zorro el cual le impedía seguir el paso y este hizo con su cabeza un ademán para que entrara a uno de los salones de fiestas mientras vigilaba que nadie apareciera de improviso y arruinara sus planes.

 **11:30 PM, media hora antes de la segunda noche.**

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Porque luego de haber conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba envió al diablo todo. Estaba en manos de otro chico por el cual no sentía nada y apenas conocía, la primera vez en su vida que sentía odio tanto por ese extraño y aquel zorro que le amenazo antes. Si, ahora recordaba el motivo en pleno acto de lo que sentía como "traición".

 _ **Elisa: ¡No pienso hacer algo como eso! ¡Aléjate de mí!**_

 _ **Foxy: Guarda silenció y escúchame**_

 _ **Elisa: ¡Te eh dicho que te alejes!**_

 _Retrocedió aterrada siendo acorralada en el mismo salón de fiestas en el que se encontraba ahora, pero prefería seguir en aquel terrible recuerdo a presenciar sus horribles actos. El zorro le observo y le fulmino con la mirada encaminándose hasta estar frente a la torpe y asustadiza chica que cayó al suelo torpemente soltando un chillido, quería gritar pero sabía que no era la mejor opción en ese momento._

 _ **Foxy: Escúchame con atención, porque te odio tanto que ganas de matarte no me faltan. En tan solo unos minutos vendrá uno de los amigos de Max y tú tendrás que tener relaciones con él, y si intentas llamar a Max o a cualquiera por ayuda-…**_

 _ **Elisa: ¿M-Me mataras? ¡C-Cómo si eso me importara! No pienso hacerle algo como eso a él, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nunca pensaría en hacer algo como eso. Y-Yo le debo la vida y lo amo, si tienes que matarme hazlo y ya…**_

 _ **Foxy: Eres valiente y eso no puedo negarlo, pero me temo que no te será tan fácil niña. Porque si te niegas a obedecerme no serás tú la que mueras, sino que será Max el que sufra ese horrible y malo final, el apenas se está acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo y si quiero puedo ir a matarlo en este preciso instante ¿No quieres eso verdad?**_

 _ **Elisa: I-Imposible, él es demasiado fuerte como para morir**_

 _ **Foxy: ¿Quieres saber quién lo mato? Nada menos que yo, y si quiero puedo matarlo de nuevo. Y lo único que ahora me detiene es que aceptes mi oferta, si quieres pruebas puedo traerte cintas de seguridad de la otra noche**_

 _ **Elisa: T-Tú… n-no, yo no-…**_

 _Iba a negarse de nuevo pero en ese preciso instante una imagen se hizo presente desde sus propias memorias, vio nuevamente al chico que tanto amaba frente a ella con ese cuchillo en su mano y en guardia listo para enfrentarse a esas horribles personas. Él siempre estaba allí jugando hasta con su propia vida con tal de protegerle, debía hacer lo mismo alguna vez tan solo para compensarle el daño que le había hecho en el pasado por una vez, tan solo una vez por mucho que sufriera en todo esto._

 _ **Elisa: . . . E-Está bien, pero si tocas a Max…**_

 _ **Foxy: No te preocupes, un trato es un trato**_

 _ **Elisa: . . . Maldito idiota, te odio**_

 _ **Foxy: Ya te hice una promesa, puedes confiar en un pirata de palabra como yo**_

 _El zorro se retiro con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro y cerró la puerta que había en la sala de festejo dejando a la pobre menor sin escape alguno. Nuevamente se le vino la idea de gritar por ayuda, en eso recordó las palabras del zorro y se detuvo, tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimar a Max._ Dejo su cabeza en el momento en que escapó una mezcla entre un grito y un fuerte gemido.

 **12 AM [Max/Facundo/Lucas]**

Dejo su mano sobre la mesa revelándosela a sus dos competidores los cuales al ver su mano, Lucas fue el primero en arrojar sus cartas sobre la mesa molesto con el juego mientras que Facundo solo mostraba un rostro lleno de asombro y admiración. Tomó todas las fichas de la mesa y las atrajo a su lado de la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras aquellos dos ojos ámbar brillaban con una gran intensidad y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se veía en su rostro.

 **Max (N.): Buena mano, me gusta quitarles el poco dinero que les quedo luego de haber palmado como unos completos campeones**

 **Lucas: Jódete, no es normal tener tanta suerte**

 **Max (N): ¿Y ese pendejo de su amigo? Axel ¿No?**

 **Lucas: ¿No te acuerdas?**

 **Max (N.): Si te sirve de consuelo solo recuerdo el nombre de mí otra personalidad, y di gracias**

 **Facundo: Tú también has muerto amigo**

 **Max (N.): Primero que nada yo no soy amigo de nadie. Segundo, el que palmo como un inútil fue mi otra contraparte, yo solo sé que desperté aquí hace una media hora ¿Crees que si no hubiera sido yo el que hubiera estado fuera no estaría vivo como el otro infeliz?**

 **Facundo: Buen punto ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?**

 **Max (N.): No tengo ganas, yo me largo por ahora**

 **Lucas: ¿Hablamos luego?**

 **Max (N.): ¿Por qué no? Me gusta robarles dinero**

 **Facundo: Suerte con eso, era lo único que nos quedaba**

 **Max (N.): Pues comiencen a ganar mucho dinero, porque si algo me gusta es apostar**

La contraparte negativa de Max les hizo un giño a los otros dos y de golpe se desplomo de cara a la mesa como si se hubiera desmayado de repente. En ese instante ambos alzaron una ceja en alto y al ver como este comenzaba a recuperarse se sintieron más tranquilos de que su amigo no estaba muerto, este les observo con una ceja en alto desde su lugar mientras se sobaba la cabeza, aunque su rostro de confusión desapareció al ver la mesa.

 **Max: Ugh, de nuevo apostando ¿Verdad?**

 **Lucas: Te diré lo mismo que al otro, hijo de puta**

 **Facundo: ¿Cómo le hace?**

 **Max: Ya les digo que no tengo idea de como le hace para ganar siempre, cuando cambiamos uno con el otro, me pongo a descansar como si estuviera durmiendo. De vez en cuando sueño algo o de paso recorro mi cabeza, converso con él pero jamás puedo ver lo que pasa fuera al menos de que nos encontremos a la vez fuera o me diga lo que pasa.**

 **Facundo: ¿A la vez? ¿Eso se puede?**

 **Max: Si, podemos salir a la vez si ambos lo queremos. Obviamente nos agotamos más rápido y a veces no es cómodo, cuando vean que tengo un ojo de distinto color que el otro sabrán que los dos hemos salido**

 **Lucas: Interesante ¿Me devuelves el dinero?**

 **Max: No te ilusiones negro**

 **Lucas: ¡Verga! Ya no sé quien es el peor de los dos**

 **Max: ¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar dinero**

 **?: ¡MAX!**

Los tres observaron al pasillo de donde provenía el grito que llamaba al zorro 2.0, en ese instante y sin previo aviso entro de golpe el único amigo que quedaba con vida del grupo. Este a toda prisa se arrojo sobre Max causándole un susto de muerte, le tomo de los brazos y comenzó a agitarle, y los otros dos solo se quedaron con una cara de confusión total mientras observaban la escena junto a los balbuceos de su amigo los cuales eran inentendible.

 **Axel: ¡MAX! ¡MAX! ¡MAX!**

 **Max: ¡Para puto loco! ¿¡Quieres revolverme el sistema o qué!? ¡TE ESCUCHO! Ugh… maldita sea, solo para por un maldito segundo ¿Quieres?**

 **Axel: L-Lo siento, ya me calme…**

 **Max: ¿Qué mierda te pasa? S-Si querías mi atención ya la tienes, joder…**

 **Axel: Que acabo de hacer…**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué? Mira, solo comienza por el principio ¿Vale?**

 **Axel: No lo entiendes, es muy complicado de explicar. Hice algo malo, asique necesito que jures que no te enojaras ni te exaltaras cuando lo diga ¿Lo prometes?**

 **Max: ¿Por qué?-…**

 **Foxy: ¡Max!~**

 **Axel: ¡Mierda! Él no…**

Max alzo una ceja en alto y aparto a su amigo para que lo soltase observando junto a los otros dos como el zorro pirata original entraba en el salón con una sonrisa en los labios, como si acabara de sacarse la lotería o algo por el estilo. Axel obviamente se encontraba demasiado nervioso y que su amigo no dejara de mirarle extrañado no le ayudaba, pero era mejor que lo escuchase de el en vez del Foxy lunático.

 **Axel: ¡No le creas Max! No importa lo que te llegue a decir ¡Ese pendejo está loco!**

 **Max: El que está como una cabra eres tú para empezar ¿Y alguien podría ser tan amable de decir que demonios pasa? Porque acaban de arruinar un buen juego de póker**

 **Axel: ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Debemos irnos!**

 **Max: ¿Pero por qué? Estoy cómodo aquí**

 **Foxy: Porque no quiere que te diga la verdad**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué mierda pasa chicos?**

 **Axel: . . . Max, por favor no lo escuches**

 **Foxy: Resulta que tú amigo al parecer se encontró con tú "noviecita" en su camino a la oficina, al parecer tuvo la gran idea de acostarse con ella**

 **Max: . . . ¿Qué?**

 **Foxy: Si, al parecer hizo lo que siempre hace con todas las chicas. Casualmente pasaba por allí en lo de todos los días y los vi teniendo sexo en una de las habitaciones de cumpleaños, tuvimos un par de problemas antes y entiendo que no confíes en mí**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Foxy: Por eso me tome la molestia de ir primero a la oficina para traerte evidencia de que no les estoy mintiendo ¿Quieres ver la grabación? La pase a este teléfono que olvido tú "amigo" en la oficina desde la tableta ¿No es genial la tecnología?**

¿Estaba pálido? Su mirada lo decía todo, no podría procesar nada de todo lo que estaba pasando, en su cabeza seguía luchando contra la idea de que eso fuera verdad ¿Cómo creerle al que te dejo así? Era su propio asesino, tenía todas las de dudar. Y así era, al menos hasta que el zorro le revelo aquel teléfono el cual resultaba ser el de su "amigo" en donde se reproducía una grabación que le hizo oscurecer los ojos y dilatar sus pupilas a más que observaba, mientras que sus dos amigos se encontraban del mismo modo, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin saber como reaccionar.

 **Foxy: ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tú amigo?**

 **Axel: . . . Desgraciado**

 **Foxy: Adelante, golpéalo**

 **Facundo: . . . ¿M-Max? ¿Estás bien?**

 **Lucas: No seas pendejo, claro que no está bien ¿¡Qué coño has hecho pendejo!?**

 **Axel: ¡Si me dejan explicarlo puedo!-…**

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando todos observaron como Max daba un buen golpe a la mesa con la palma de su mano y se levantaba de su asiento. Algo incomodo a todos y es que sus ojos verdes en ese momento cambiaron totalmente, pero no se trataba de su lado negativo, sino que sus ojos los cuales eran de un verde brillante y lleno de vida se habían vuelto totalmente negros y oscuros, un color raro y que no se solía ver mucho.

 **Facundo: S-Si quieres puedes sentarte, nosotros te traemos algo de beber y nos sentaremos, con suerte podremos discutir la cantidad de golpes que le darás**

 **Lucas: C-Cierto, solo déjanos ayudarte amigo**

 **Max: ¡SILENCIO!**

 **Ambos: ¡. . .!**

 **Max: ¡EH DICHO QUE TODOS CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA! ¿¡QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN!?**

 **Lucas: T-Tranquilo amigo, ya nadie está hablando**

 **Max: ¡QUIERO QUE CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR! ¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MÍ!**

 **Facundo: ¿Es qué has perdido la razón? Nadie ha dicho nada**

 **Max: ¡YA LOS MATE UNA VEZ! ¡LOS VOLVERE A MATAR!**

Todos en la habitación cruzaron miradas totalmente aturdidos, se encontraba con sus ojos en otra dirección, como si estuviera discutiendo con la nada mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos. Y luego finalmente dejo de hacerlo, pero sus ojos no regresaban a la normalidad, como si todo aquel rastro de vida que tenía se hubiera perdido como cuando murió. Se alejo un poco de la mesa en la cual todos se encontraban y causando que todos saltaran de golpe, comenzó a golpear y a patear todas las sillas y mesas que se encontraban en su camino con una fuerza abrumadora, por suerte y para la tranquilidad de ambos no llego a romper nada hasta que finalmente se detuvo en medio de todo su desastre.

 **Max: . . . Y-Ya está, estoy calmado. E-Estoy calmado ¿V-Vale? Quiero, quiero que todos en este momento se sienten en esa mesa, juguemos un poco de póker ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Axel: C-Creo que yo pasare, ya son las doce y si me ven aquí podrían matarme…**

 **Max: ¿Sabes? Es descortés por tu parte rechazar una invitación tan formal, yo insisto en que tú mejor opción ahora es que cierres la boca y tomes asiento. Lo mismo va para ti zorro, sería una lastima rechazar una invitación tan cortes ¿No lo creen?**

 **Axel: No traje dinero ¿Entonces que podría apostar?**

 **Max: Apostaras tú dedo, ahora siéntate**

 **Axel: . . . ¿No vas enserio verdad?**

Max se giro sobre si mismo observando directamente a donde se encontraban los cuatro, en ese preciso instante fulmino a Axel con su mirada. Esos ojos oscurecidos y su repentino "ataque" de locura que tuvo le daban a entender que lo mejor en ese momento era no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Todos temerosos tomaron asiento nuevamente menos el viejo zorro el cual solo estaba inexpresivo y completamente relajado, Max se encamino observando a cada uno unos pocos y un tanto tensos segundos para luego tomar asiento al borde de la mesa, teniendo a sus dos lados a los cuatro.

 **Max: Lucas te toca repartir ¿Harías los honores?**

 **Lucas: ¿Y-Yo? C-Claro, no pasa nada**

Dejo salir una risa nerviosa y comenzó a repartir las cartas en la mesa mientras Facundo a su lado tarareaba mientras observaba a otra parte sin observar a la mesa. Por otra parte el zorro solo era el único que se mostraba tranquilo, pues incluso el pirata y el guardia se mostraban incomodos y el hecho de que Max no dejara de fulminar a todos con su mirada no ayudaba a relajar todo aquel ambiente que se había creado.

 **Max: Bien, ahora quiero que todos tomemos nuestras cartas y juguemos una mano limpia como buenos amigos que somos. Y tranquilamente, comenzaran a contarme exactamente lo que paso y decidiré si solo le romperé un par de huesos o el cuerpo entero ¿Entendido?**

 **Foxy: Tú primero, tu fuiste el que lo hizo ¿No es verdad?**

 **Axel: . . .**

Todos obedecieron a las palabras de Max y tomaron sus cartas en sus manos, todos a excepción del mismo que había dado la orden. El cual solo había juntado sus manos sobre las dos cartas las cuales ni se había molestado en mirar, sus ojos se encontraban clavados directamente en los dos invitados sorpresa que habían llegado con aquella "noticia". Axel estaba seguro de algo, todo lo que había hecho sería en vano si le decía la verdad, con suerte podría hablar con Elisa y calmaría las cosas, pero si se atrevía a decir algo más de la cuenta el otro lo mataría.

 **Axel: R-Resulta que hace mucho le debía un favor a Elisa. Y ella me contó que una amiga suya le había dicho que mientras más experiencia tuviera mejor sería para ti cuando lo hicieran, asique me pidió que me acostara con ella para poder ser mejor cuando estuviera contigo**

 **Lucas: . . . Si no te mata él no te preocupes, te mato yo**

 **Facundo: E-Esa es la excusa más estúpida que eh escuchado en años y mira que yo suelo caer en muchas tonterías que me dicen**

 **Axel: . . . Gracias por la ayuda, capullos**

 **Foxy: Yo solo se lo que hicieron por haber estado en el pasillo cuando paso, solo te traje el vídeo para que me creyeras. No sé nada más del asunto, no puedo ayudarte más aunque quisiera**

Max emitió un extraño sonido mientras se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos y nada a su alrededor le importase. Sin embargo parecía haber escuchado la tonta excusa de su amigo y no le había hecho para nada de gracia, emitió un leve gruñido a lo bajo y golpeo la mesa haciendo que el juego continuase mientras los demás a su alrededor intentaban adivinar en que estaba pensando tanto.

 **Max: ¿Ustedes recuerdan mi regla?**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué regla?...**

 **Facundo: Y-Yo si lo recuerdo**

 **Max: Perfecto, haznos el favor de iluminar a nuestro amigo**

 **Facundo: . . . N-Nadie toca a Elisa, sin importar quien sea**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? ¿Y-Y eso por qué?**

 **Max: Esa es una de mis muchas reglas principales, el porque de ella no te incumbe en absoluto y yo tengo entendido que te has acostado con Elisa ¿Verdad?**

 **Foxy: Es cierto**

 **Max: Rompes una de mis reglas, rompes la confianza que te había dado. Realmente no esperaba que fueras un completo hipócrita, tanto que reclamas que no te gusta "acostarte" con las chicas que te rodean pero fuiste corriendo a hacerlo en el momento en que le di la espalda a mi novia, debo suponer que debes tener algún argumento valido para esto ¡POR QUÉ SI CREES QUE VOY A SENTARME AQUÍ A ESCUCHAR ESA MIERDA DE EXCUSA! ¡ME INSULTAS!**

Había levantado la voz causando que todos pegaran un salto en sus lugares y retrocedieran, en eso observaron como fulminaba nuevamente al guardia con la mirada, se notaba que estaba molesto y más con esa tontería que le había dicho. Dio un par de golpes a la mesa con sus nudillos y la última carta fue puesta en la mesa, todos revelaron sus cartas y sus expresiones mostraron puro terror al ver que Max efectivamente era el ganador nuevamente.

 **Max: Parece que eh ganado…**

 **Axel: . . . V-Vamos Max, lo del dedo no tuvo ni un poco de gracia**

 **Foxy: ¿Cuál quieres? Total a mí pueden reponérmelo luego**

 **Axel: P-Pero a mí no pueden reponerme un dedo…**

 **Max: Quédense con sus pertenencias caballeros, esta mano ha sido muy buena y me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión. Foxy, si me hicieras el favor de traer a Fonnie te lo agradecería y mucho**

 **Axel: ¿Max? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Foxy: Claro, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí**

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y dejo las cartas sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba, dejo a un lado su asiento y se retiró pasando a un lado del guardia, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro así provocando que este se estremeciera. Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron en sus lugares, fue un par de minutos lo que se demoro el conejo de cabellos y ropas negras en hacer aparición con su ya típica sonrisa de siempre y esa energía positiva.

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Me perdí de algo?**

 **Max: ¿El contrato sigue en pie?**

 **Fonnie: . . . ¿D-Disculpa?**

 **Max: El contrato que me has hecho la noche anterior luego de que tu padre se fuera ¿Sigue aún siendo valido? Porque estoy interesando en el**

 **Fonnie: ¡Por supuesto! Puedes comenzar siempre que quieras, por supuesto que la única pega y que de seguro no te gustara es que el contrato tiene reglas, no solo para los guardias**

 **Axel: ¿De qué contrato están hablando?**

 **Facundo: . . . Axel, no te hemos contado todo. Cuando te fuiste ayer luego de eso Fonnie el cual es nuestro nuevo "jefe" nos ofreció el trato de matarte como los demás. Por supuesto que no lo pensamos más de una vez y lo rechazamos a la primera**

 **Axel: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **Max: Quiero escuchar esas "reglas"**

 **Fonnie: Atacas de doce a seis AM ni más ni menos, ya que eres un zorro y eres rápido como Foxy puedes atacar en equipo con él o por tu cuenta, como lo hagas es asunto tuyo. Puedes darle uno o dos golpes a la puerta pero nunca quitar más del 20% por golpe, y por último da igual como es que decidas matarlo, pero debes traer su alma para meterlo al traje ¿Te parece bien?**

 **Max: Me parece justo, acepto el trato**

 **Los otros tres: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

Max se notaba calmado e ignoraba a los otros, simplemente se centraba en el conejo. Se levanto y se encamino hasta donde este se encontraba a un lado de la mesa pasando junto a Axel, y al estar frente a frente extendió su mano juntándola con la de su nuevo "jefe" así cerrando el trato en que se había metido. Obviamente Axel no dudo en saltar en medio de ambos apartándolos y tomando a Max por los brazos.

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Tú eres mi amigo! ¡No uno de ellos!**

 **Fonnie: Ahora debemos hablar de tu pago por tus servicios ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Fonnie: Si nos ayudas lo justo es que hagamos algo por ti ¿Quieres algo? Puedes pedirnos algo y nosotros te lo traeremos siempre y cuando no pidas un tanque como Lucas**

 **Max: Quiero una caja que se encuentra debajo de mi cama, si me la traes te asegurare que este idiota de tu padre estará muerto lo más rápido posible**

 **Axel: N-No puedes hacerme esto… ¿N-No lo recuerdas? Tú me pediste a mí que te trajera eso, si quieres puedo traértela y hablaremos sobre la paliza ¿No te gusta más esa idea?**

 **Fonnie: ¿Solo eso? ¿Estas seguro?**

 **Max: Si, estoy seguro**

 **Fonnie: Bien, en ese caso el trato está hecho. Iré a pedirle a mi madre que traiga esa caja que tu mencionas y te la daremos está misma noche, puedes comenzar hoy mismo si quieres o puedes tomarte el día libre ¿Debajo de tú cama no es así?**

 **Max: En mi habitación**

 **Fonnie: Perfecto, tenemos un trato**

 **?: ¡ESPERA!**

Max apartó de un empujón al guardia que lo sostenía de sus brazos y paso a su lado observando al lado del conejo como la joven rubia causante de todo este asunto tanto como su "amigo" entraba rápidamente a la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado. Gruño por lo bajo y el conejo le observo algo extrañado por su reacción, podría jurar que esa chica era su "mejor amiga" por lo que recordaba en su forma de conejo. La rubia se encamino rápidamente y algo torpe hasta llegar a donde ambos estaban, ignorando completamente a Fonnie y solo observando directamente a Max.

 **Elisa: ¿Y-Ya lo sabes?...**

 **Max: Ni me molestare en pedirte explicaciones, déjalo. Creo que ya eh escuchado mucha mierda por un día y sinceramente, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ahora mismo**

 **Elisa: ¡Espera un minuto!**

Max ya estaba pasando a un lado de ambos listo para irse en busca del pirata para pedirle el favor de que le dijera como moverse por los pasillos. Sin embargo se vio obligado a detenerse cuando la menor tomo su brazo repentinamente, la menor sonrió con la esperanza de que se volteara y pese a todo lo malo que pudiese decirle estaba dispuesta a soportarlo y arreglarlo todo, sin embargo lo que paso no fue nada que se hubiera esperado antes, pues este volteo y le observo con aquellos orbes que ahora estaban negros y sin rastro de vida alguna.

 **Max: Son mas de las doce en este preciso instante y alguien podría atacarte ¿Entiendes?**

 **Elisa: . . . Max**

 **Max: Eh sido ya lo suficientemente claro contigo, ya no eres una niña**

Apartó su mano de su brazo de un movimiento algo brusco y le observo con aquellos ojos por una última vez antes de largarse en dirección al pasillo izquierdo dejando a todos los presentes con sus rostros de gran sorpresa. La forma en que le había dicho eso le había dado a entender que si no se iba en ese preciso instante con "ellos" se refería a "ahora yo también estoy bajo las reglas", bajo la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos contuvo aquel sollozo que quiso salir, encaminándose sin siquiera ver a alguno de los presentes hacía la puerta que por fortuna aún seguía sin llave, no quería tener que ver nada más con ese guardia.

 **Lucas: S-Solo dale algo de tiempo a los dos, sabes que son muy sensibles**

 **Facundo: Si, sabes que no mataría ni a una mosca, menos te intentara matar a ti. D-De seguro él solo quiere darte un buen susto para que aprendas**

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué le han hecho para que cambiara así de golpe? ¿Papá?**

 **Axel: ¿Sabes qué hijo? Ahora que lo pienso mejor, estabas mejor muerto que así**

Axel se retiró de la misma forma que Max, sin decir nada y pasando a un lado de los otros mientras que estos solo se observaban mutuamente totalmente confundidos, ninguno de ellos aún había si quiera logrado procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Fonnie solo negó con la cabeza y se retiró, y a la vez que los únicos dos restantes en la mesa se desplomaban sobre sus respaldos con rostros llenos de confusión y miedo.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué mierda?…**

 **Lucas: ¿Acaba de pasar?...**

 **1 AM [Max/Axel]**

Entorno sus ojos directamente al amplió pasillo que se extendía frente a este, comenzó a mover su cadera de un lado a otro con sus manos como si estuviera estirándose. Raspo un poco el suelo con las solapas de sus botas y entrecerró sus ojos colocándose en una posición perfecta para empezar con una carrera. A su lado se encontraban sus dos compañeros zorros los cuales le observaban con unos rostros algo dudosos.

 **Max: Bien, pan comido**

 **Foxy: No tengo nada más que decirte, el resto depende de ti**

 **Mangle: . . . M-Max ¿De verdad piensas matar a Axel?**

Un largo suspiro salió de sus adentros y bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos a la vista de ambos, una risa escapo por lo bajo mientras se una imagen fugaz llegaba a su cabeza. Era una imagen de ellos cuatro juntos sonriendo al frente abrazados como si se tratase de una foto, haciendo ya sus señas características. Pero como si alguien hubiera alterado esa imagen, está se cambió por una de ellos tachados con una cruz roja y con el único restante tratándose de Axel, provocando que gruñera al momento en que levantaba la vista.

 **Max: . . .**

No dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía alejándose de los dos zorros y dejándoles solos. En su camino hacía la oficina más de esas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza aumentando su furia, se movía increíblemente rápido para tratarse de un "novato" en esto de ir a por los guardias de la pizzería, no le tomo más de un minuto llegar a la puerta de la izquierda, sin embargo esta se cerro de golpe en su cara y por poco aplastándole en lo que hubiera seguido corriendo en vez de frenar en seco.

 **Max: ¡. . .!**

Observo como a través de la ventana a su izquierda por el cristal se asomaba la figura de su amigo y este se colocaba frente a la ventana para observarle. Frunció el ceño y gruñó en lo que se alejaba de la puerta unos pasos y le daba la espalda a la misma para empezar a regresar por el pasillo que había recorrido con tanto esfuerzo, hasta que las palabras del guardia le detuvieron.

 **Axel: Vamos amigo, detén esta locura. Tú no eres así ¿Crees que matándome arreglaras algo? Ya te dije que no fue nada serio, ni siquiera Facundo se altero tanto cuando hice "eso" con su novia, y hasta tú te reíste por eso**

 **Max: Que Facundo sea un imbécil sin escrúpulos no quiere decir que yo deba serlo**

 **Axel: ¡Déjalo de una vez! Este trato no te ayudara en nada, estoy seguro de que ella te ama y sé que todo esto se ve mal, pero realmente ella te ama a ti**

 **Max: . . . ¡Cierra la puta boca!**

Max volteó bruscamente clavando sus ojos en el guardia que observaba a través de su ventana, en eso este retrocedió un par de pasos por el susto al ver a su amigo con un ojo totalmente negro y la pupila apenas visible en un diminuto punto blanco. Este se aproximo hasta la puerta nuevamente y a pesar de que se encontrara cerrada arrojo un puño directo a esta y por ende, causando que un 20% de la energía se perdiera solo por ese golpe.

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

 **Max: ¡Traidor de mierda!**

Otro golpe, 20% menos.

 **Max: ¡Primero me vendes a ese zorro lunático!**

Tercer golpe consecutivo.

 **Max: ¡Y encima luego tienes el descaro de hacer lo tuyo con la única persona que me importa! Y a mis espaldas ¿Con qué nunca es voluntario no? ¿¡Entonces a que le temes!? ¡Deja de evadir los problemas con esas puertas!**

Cuarto golpe, tan solo dejándole con 19% de toda su energía total.

 **Axel: ¡E-Está bien detente!**

 **Max: Pero que pena ¿No? Parece que "accidentalmente" eh excedido mi limite de golpes en una noche y por error le di cuatro. Es una lastima que no haya una cámara grabando mi error ¿No es así? Bueno, después de todo soy un "novato" y estas cosas pasan, no se puede hacer nada. Error de novato, tu ya sabes como funciona esto "amigo"**

Paso nuevamente por el frente de la ventana y a través del cristal le hizo una extraña seña que por algún motivo se le hacía familiar. Luego de eso guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se largo por el pasillo finalmente dejándole en paz, este tomó la tableta en sus manos y al ver el 18% en la pantalla solo suspiro pesadamente y se desplomo sobre su silla dejando la tableta.

 **Axel: Estoy jodido**

 **2 AM [Axel]**

Estaba cansado de evitar los contantes ataques de los otros pero al menos estaba tranquilo ya que su mayor peligro solo estaba limitado a dos ataques por noche, pero sabía que no siempre estaría a salvo si no intentaba calmar las cosas. Pero por como había reaccionado estaba seguro de que si incluso buscase las mejores palabras para explicarle lo ocurrido terminaría muerto, y todo por sus malditas "reglas" y su actitud rencorosa.

 **?: ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **Axel: No tengo dinero, a vender galletas a otra puerta**

 **Bonnie: ¡Ya déjame pasar! Yo no quiero matarte**

 **Axel: ¿Bonnie?**

Por su voz no podría tratarse de otra persona, abrió la puerta rápidamente solo para ahorrase un poco más de energía al menos antes de palmarla. Por la puerta el conejo de orejas y cabellos con su característico color morado entro en la oficina y observo al guardia con una sonrisa al saber que confiaba en su palabra, pero está sonrisa rápidamente se borro al ver que le ignoraba, divagando en sus pensamientos.

 **Bonnie: Me entere de lo que paso con Max ¿Estás bien?**

 **Axel: ¿Tú que crees? Era de los pocos que no querían verme muerto y ahora parecer pensar solo en matarme como los demás cuando llegamos la primera noche**

 **Bonnie: ¿Pero qué has hecho para que se ponga así? Y-Ya sabes, aunque no soy su amigo admito que era muy mono y todo cuando estaba vivo**

 **Axel: Me acosté con Elisa**

 **Bonnie: No es por ofender, te quiero y todo ¿Pero en que pensabas? ¿Has perdido la razón? Por más linda que fuese no soy tan suicida como para enfrentarme a un tipo de más de dos metros y con esa fuerza descomunal**

 **Axel: Gracias por las palabras de aliento**

 **Bonnie: L-Lo siento, debiste tener tus motivos ¿No es así? ¿Te obligo la muy perra?**

 **Axel: Créeme si pudiera decirlo lo haría, pero no es una opción. Solo debes confiar en mí y creer en lo que te digo de que si tuve una buena razón para hacerlo, aún sabiendo el riesgo**

 **Bonnie: S-Supongo que lo entiendo**

El conejo suspiro frustrado al no poder saber exactamente que era lo que demonios ocurría, pero al menos podía hacer un intento en confiar en su amigo, después de todo era el único con el que había entablado cierta confianza de los cuatro. Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el cristal de la ventana de la oficina y observaba como Axel solo observaba atentamente a la pantalla de su tableta como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué tan distraído? ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **Axel: El primer ataque de Max solo me dejo con un 19% de energía y ahora solo me queda 11% y si tengo suerte aguantare una media hora más, estoy más que muerto**

 **Bonnie: ¿Por qué tanto? ¿No era solo un 20%?**

 **Axel: Le dio cuatro golpes a la puerta, al parecer no conseguí convencerlo mucho con lo que dije, solo enfurecerlo aún más**

 **Bonnie: P-Pero si solo puede dar dos golpes por noche con su fuerza, eso es trampa**

 **Axel: Como si tuviera pruebas de que lo hizo**

 **Bonnie: En ese caso déjame ayudarte**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo?**

 **Bonnie: Iré a cargar el generador como hicieron ustedes**

 **Axel: ¿Puedes hacer eso?**

 **Bonnie: Lo hice ya una vez para salvar a Mike una noche que tuvo problemas y a veces Jeremy el pobre me daba un poco de pena y me iba sin matarlo. Puedo hacer otra excepción y más si por ti**

 **Axel: Gracias…**

 **Bonnie: No es nada**

El conejo se retiró por la puerta y el guardia temiendo lo peor cerró ambas y se limito a esperar. Y en cuestión de unos cinco minutos en los que observo aterrado como la energía seguía bajando, su rostro se lleno de esperanza al ver como de golpe y sin previo aviso la energía volvía a subir, como si la noche nunca hubiera comenzado y ese 100% nunca se hubiera perdido.

 **Axel: Bonnie, si sigues así terminare enamorándome de ti hijo de perra…**

 **4 AM [Facundo/Lucas]**

Ambos se encontraban frente a las cortinas de la cueva pirata que originalmente era usada por el viejo zorro pirata, pero que ahora era ocupada por el nuevo miembro de la tripulación. Lucas fue el primero en titubear un poco e empujar a su amigo para que entrase primero seguido del otro, y al estar dentro se vieron forzados a tragar salivas nerviosas al ver como su amigo se encontraba en el suelo sentado dándoles la espalda sin decir absolutamente nada, no sabían como empezar una conversación.

 **Facundo: ¿Max?**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?**

Al parecer se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y muy centrados en su cabeza como para haberse percatado de la presencia de ambos sin que tuvieran que hablar. El primero en avanzar fue el pollo algo nervioso mientras el oso le seguí a sus espaldas, este nuevamente trago saliva nervioso e hizo un esfuerzo en encontrar las palabras correctas para poder conversar con su amigo, el cual solo le observaba de forma inexpresiva en su lugar a través de su hombro.

 **Facundo: C-Creemos que has llegado demasiado lejos**

 **Lucas: S-Si, esto es demasiado incluso tratándose de ese pendejo**

 **Facundo: ¿Es qué no recuerdas que juramos que no nos importara lo que fuera el otro mientras estuviéramos juntos? Ya sabíamos como era Axel ¿De qué te sorprende lo que hizo?**

 **Lucas: ¡Si! Si se acostara con mi hermana le daría una larga y dolorosa paliza y luego lo obligaría a jugar COD conmigo para compensarme ¿Por qué llegar al extremo de matarlo?**

 **Facundo: Tú no eres así, te conocemos mejor que nadie**

 **Max: . . . Si solo van a intentar convencerme de que no matar a ese idiota pueden darse la vuelta y salir de mi cueva ahora mismo**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enserio piensas hacerlo!? ¡Debes estar bromeando!**

 **Facundo: . . . Lucas, no lo provoques**

 **Lucas: ¡Somos amigos joder! ¿Es qué no te acuerdas? Somos el grupo inseparable de pendejos y quieres tirar todo a la mierda ¿Por una chica? La gente nos ama y a ti ni parece importarte, y en todo caso ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial para ti como para mandar a la mierda a Axel?**

 **Facundo: E-Estamos muertos…**

Max hizo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras del oso y les dio la espalda nuevamente, los dos suspiraron pensando que ya no podían hacer nada más y estuvieron a punto de largarse de no ser porque el zorro abrió lo que parecía ser una extraña caja frente a este y de ella saco un objeto que sostenía en sus manos, al acercarse a ambos estiro el objeto el cual se trataba de una vieja foto de seguro ya de hace años por la calidad de la misma, en ella había una chica de cabellos negros igual de oscuros como los de Max.

 **Facundo: Es muy linda ¿Quién es?**

 **Max: Es mi hermana**

 **Facundo: ¡. . .! L-Lo siento, tenía intensión de ofenderte ni nada…**

 **Max: Para nada, se que es muy linda y no me molesta que lo digan**

 **Facundo: En ese caso me alegro de haberlo dicho ¿P-Pero no está?-…**

 **Max: ¿Muerta? Si, escucha Facundo… voy a ser honesto contigo y es que a pesar de conocerte y ya haber pasado por un par de años juntos no confiaba mucho en ti**

 **Facundo: . . . Ya veo**

 **Max: Pero se que tu pasaste por algo parecido cuando tu hermana murió. Se que no se parecen en casi nada nuestras historias pero creo que tu podrás comprender mejor que nadie lo que yo siento y lo que refleja esa "chica" para mí**

 **Lucas: ¿Hmph?**

 **Facundo: P-Pero si ya se tu historia…**

 **Max: Pero jamás me tome la molestia de darte detalles, solo sabes que mi hermana está muerta y que por alguna razón Elisa es demasiado importante ¿Pero sabes por qué al menos?**

 **Facundo: N-Nunca lo había pensado…**

 **Max: Siéntense por favor**

Max se sentó en el suelo y se cruzo de piernas, ambos dudosos se observaron mutuamente con el rostro lleno de duda, pero al final le imitaron. Max cerró sus ojos como si buscara revivir alguna de sus viejas memorias y finalmente luego de divagar un poco les observo con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a narrarles su historia, historia que los otros dos conocían menos Facundo.

 **Max: Cuando tenía ocho años yo y mi hermana fuimos a un campamento de verano al que papá nos había anotado. Nos la pasamos de maravilla a pesar de tener grupos distintos por la edad, y como hubiera esperado, mi hermana como toda una rebelde de escaseaba tan solo para que los dos hiciéramos las actividades en el mismo grupo, era muy divertido**

 **Facundo: Suena a que te quería mucho**

 **Max: Nunca lo negó, me quería más que a nada y yo tenía el mismo sentimiento. Cuando se fue nuestra madre solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pues papá seguía demasiado ocupado y nuestro hermano mayor iba por el mismo camino, pero como tu sabrás, hay personas que son estúpidas y que no les importa dañar a los que le rodean ¿Conoces el termino abusón?**

 **Facundo: Si, nunca me eh enfrentado a uno pero son detestables por lo que escuche**

 **Max: Resulta que en mi campamento había un grupo de esa gentuza tan despreciable. Tres eran los que siempre molestaban a los grupos menores, conmigo incluido obviamente. Pero a ella no le gustaba para nada lo que hacían y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, me protegió incluso si se metía en problemas, no le importaba en absoluto**

 **Facundo: Ese es nuestro deber como hermanos mayores~**

La expresión de Max cambió a una mueca extraña, una combinación entre depresión e furia como si estuviera reviviendo algún momento malo de su historia. Se tomo unos segundos y finalmente al parecer logro calmarse para seguir con el relato hacía su amigo.

 **Max: Pero el último día del campamento durante la fiesta de despedida, nos separaron del resto y nos alejaron del salón hacía el bosque. Intentamos defendernos pero… ellos eran muchos más y tenían más fuerza que nosotros. A mi solo me golpearon y me lastimaron un poco pero a ella… se la llevaron lejos de mí y no la volví a ver hasta que recupere la conciencia, y me dijeron… que había muerto al estar peor que yo…**

 **Lucas: Dios…**

 **Max: Y para no parar la racha, resulta que ellos quedaron impunes a pesar de que hice todo para que esos desgraciados recibieran su debido castigo, mi padre no fue de mucha ayuda, seguía tan ocupado con eso de la "familia" y ni siquiera pareció haber sufrido mucho la perdida de su hija**

Ambos hicieron una extraña mueca sin saber exactamente que sentir, realmente la historia que les estaba contando el oso ya la había escuchado pero a pesar de eso le seguía dando una lastima que no hubiera sentido de ser un completo desconocido, y Facundo por primera vez estaba sintiendo la misma rabia que sintió contra su padre pero por otra persona, aunque ambos se tranquilizaron al ver como la expresión de Max cambiaba a una más serena y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Max: Desde ese momento me aparte de todo, por eso esos años decía a Lucas y a todos los unos que otros pocos amigos que me quedaban que estaba "ocupado" a pesar de no estarlo. Pero dos años más tarde quise regresar al mismo campamento ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sé, solo quise a pesar de saber que no sería lo mismo**

 **Facundo: ¿Y en esta parte es donde entra Elisa?**

 **Max: Correcto, cuando llegue al campamento fui recibido por todos mis viejos amigos. El grupo y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo y estábamos siendo guiados a nuestras cabañas, pero me aleje en el momento en que escuche un alboroto en los grupos menores**

 **Facundo: No me digas que-…**

 **Max: Si creo que es lo que estás pensando, la respuesta es un si. Me encontré con los mismos de esos imbéciles que mataron a mi hermana y otros más rodeando a una pequeña e indefensa, lo peor de todo es que me recordó a mi cuando tenía la misma edad, era tan solo dos años menor y ahora yo tenía la edad de mi hermana**

 **Facundo: E-Espera ¿Tiene dos años menos que nosotros?**

 **Max: En realidad un año menos que tú, tú eres el menor de los cuatro ¿Recuerdas? El punto es… que al verla siendo molestada por tantos a la vez y saber que no se podía defender, realmente era como verse a uno mismo en el espejo, asique salte contra esos idiotas y los derribe, a pesar de seguir siendo mayores ya era capaz de valerme por mi cuenta**

 **Facundo: Wou ¿Y qué paso después?**

 **Max: Me presente y me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser una niña tan dulce e inocente incluso su propio grupo se lanzaba contra ella, nunca entendí el porque lo hacían. Pero me dispuse a ser su amigo con tal de que se sintiera mejor, los próximos años nos la pasamos juntos viviendo miles y miles de momentos, a pesar de que no estaba con mi hermana, sentía que estaba en lo correcto ya que le imitaba y esa niña era feliz a mi lado, prometí protegerla como mi hermana me lo hizo prometer a mí**

 **Facundo: ¿Y todo termino bien no?**

 **Max: La historia se volvió a repetir, el mismo grupo de esos tres imbéciles acompañados de los compañeros de Elisa nos alejaron de la fiesta de despedida del que sería mi último año allí. Y nos llevaron al mismo lugar en donde mataron a mi hermana, estaba tan furioso ese día y fueron tan rápidos que mi grupo de amigos no pudieron ver cuando nos alejaban, estábamos los dos solos y Elisa no podría defenderse a pesar de que su vida dependiera de hacerlo… vi su rostro aterrado y recordé el de mi hermana, quería… no, no quería… lo hice**

El rostro de Max oscureció y bajo su mirada al suelo ocultando sus ojos de la vista de ambos, y en ese momento una macabra sonrisa se formo en los labios del que narraba su historia. Como si el placer de revivir ese momento fuera demasiado para ocultarlo, era una sonrisa que reflejaba todo ese odio que aseguraba sentir y al levantar la vista uno de sus ojos seguía normal, pero el otro se encontraba con ese aura ámbar y al momento de hablar era como si dos personas hablasen.

 **Max: Los mate, los mate y los volvería a matar solo por el puro placer de hacerlo. Uno de ellos al parecer tenía la intensión de matarme para que pudieran llevarse a Elisa y yo no iba a permitirlo luego de lo que nos habían hecho. Asique le arrebaté el cuchillo cuando una extraña fuerza guio mi cuerpo por si solo y los mate, los mate a todos**

 **Facundo: M-Max…**

 **Lucas: Para mi eso es justicia, lo siento si sueno cruel**

 **Max: Luego de eso todos se enteraron de lo que había pasado y realmente pasó algo que nunca pensé que fuera posible. Todo mi grupo, sus padres, todos nos protegieron y nos escucharon a pesar de que los demás nos creían asesinos, incluso mis guías y los de Elisa, y como éramos tan solo unos "niños" no tuvimos ningún cargo gracias a las pruebas… el "crimen perfecto" e incluso Elisa sabiendo el monstruo que soy, se quedo a mi lado como ustedes lo hicieron**

 **Facundo: V-Vaya…**

 **Max: ¿Entiendes ahora porque Elisa es tan importante para mí? Escucha, se que pueden estar en contra de lo que estoy haciendo y no voy a quejarme por eso. Pero a ti te conozco hace dos o tal vez tres años máximo y a Axel solo uno más que a ti. A Elisa la conozco desde hace unos cinco y Lucas, aunque a ti te conozco desde que éramos críos debes entender que si tengo que escoger entre Elisa o Axel la respuesta es obvia por más cruel que parezca**

 **Lucas: Si… si, lo que sea. Todo muy bonito y todo esto pero debes entender Max que para mí lo que estas haciendo es exagerar solo por una chica, Facundo ¡Vamos dile algo! Tú eres el típico de la amistad es primero y todo ese rollo**

Max alzó una ceja en alto y observo a Facundo al mismo tiempo que el oso lo hacía y guardaron el silencio en lo que este observaba la foto en sus manos y se la devolví al zorro. Este suspiro y al ver al oso nuevamente solo demostró una mueca de lastima mientras se levantaba del suelo y le daba la espalda a ambos alejándose unos pasos de ellos.

 **Facundo: Creo que lo entiendo…**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¡La idea de venir era convencerlo de que no matara al pendejo! ¿Es qué te has tragado toda esa mierda?**

 **Facundo: Lucas tú no entenderás lo que es perder a tu propia familia, tu aún tienes a todos y son felices en su hogar, pero nosotros hemos perdido a nuestras propias hermanas. Yo en su lugar… haría lo mismo, lo siento**

 **Lucas: No puedo creerlo ¿Tú también?**

 **Facundo: ¡No lo malentiendas! No lo intentare matar pero no pienso detener a Max si para él es lo correcto hacer esto**

 **Lucas: ¿De verdad piensan que esto está bien? ¿S-Solo por una chica?**

 **Max: Lucas no intentes comprender algo que no has vivido, solo déjalo**

 **Lucas: ¡NO! ¡Estas intentando matar a nuestro amigo!**

 **Max: ¡Escúchame de una jodida vez! ¡Yo en ningún momento le pedí ser su amigo! El estaba más que dispuesto a abandonarnos y me lo demostró la noche anterior. Te diré lo mismo que les dije a los demás, si te has quedado a mi lado es por que tú lo has querido así, no por que yo lo pedí, y si no te gusta eres totalmente libre de irte como los demás, si fuimos amigos es porque los dos y solo los dos así lo quisimos pero eso ya se termino ¿Estás feliz? Bien, ahora vete**

 **Lucas: Y yo que pensé que eras una buena persona…**

Lucas suspiró lleno de frustración y se largo por las cortinas fuera de la cueva molestó al no haber conseguido arreglar nada. Facundo se quedo cruzado de brazos con una mueca de tristeza y con algo de disgusto para luego observar al zorro el cual solo le daba la espalda a la entrada y volvía sin decir nada más hacía su caja retomando su posición de antes.

 **Facundo: Realmente te entiendo, pero ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?**

 **Max: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Facundo: Si consigues matarlo no lo hagas sufrir, solo hazlo rápido e intenten arreglar sus cosas cuando este en su traje ¿Vale amigo?**

 **Max: . . . Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer…**

 **Facundo: Gracias, regresare con mi novia ya que son casi las cuatro y no la veo hace ya un rato y con esa historia me entretuviste demasiado**

 **Max: ¡Espera! ¿Las cuatro? ¡Pero si ya debería haberse quedado sin energía!**

 **Facundo: ¿¡E-Eh!? ¡Max! ¡Espera!**

Facundo no tuvo la oportunidad de frenar a su amigo el cual había salido lo más rápido que pudo y se había largado por el pasillo perdiéndose en la lejanía mientras este intentaba seguirle. Era muy rápido y sabía que no iba a alcanzarle por lo que se detuvo al salir de la cueva, dejando salir uno de sus largos suspiro mientras le daba la espalda a la dirección por la que el zorro se había largado.

 **Facundo: Espero que estés en lo correcto, Max**

 **4 AM [Axel/Max]**

Luego de haber recorrido la pizzería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la puerta, que para su completa sorpresa encontró cerrada incluso antes de que el guardia notara su presencia. Y este con una sonrisa en el rostro se asomo nuevamente por la ventana con la tableta en su mano y sin más se la enseño al zorro el cual observaba todo con un rostro lleno de confusión.

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo?... ¿80%?...**

 **Axel: Digamos que tengo un ángel de la guarda**

 **Max: ¡Eso es!-…**

 **Axel: ¿Trampa? Si, es una pena que no hubiera una cámara que me grabara cuando estaba en lo de hacer trampa ¿No lo crees? Una verdadera pena**

 **Max: ¡Hijo de puta! Ugh… pero si no puedes abandonar la oficina ¿Cómo demonios?...**

El rostro de Max cambió a uno más pensativo, y el guardia alzo una ceja en alto al ver como estaba comenzando a ignorarle mientras pasaba junto a la ventana alejándose del pasillo nuevamente en el que había llegado. Axel solo se encogió de hombros y se desplomo sobre la silla para retomar su tarea en vigilar a los otros animatrónicos para esperar sus ataques y para su buena suerte, está vez ni se molesto en darle un golpe a la puerta.

 **5 AM [Max/Axel]**

El zorro de cabellos negros se encontraba en el escenario del salón principal completamente solo y con una expresión de total indiferencia. Tomó con su mano el micrófono del oso castaño retrasado y sin importarle poco lo que pudiera hacerle este, con la punta de su garfio comenzó a cortarlo y al estar conectado esto causo que un horrible sonido llenara toda la pizzería hasta incluso la oficina, desde la cual el aturdido Axel sin pensarlo mas de una vez comenzó a verle a través de la cámara.

 **Axel: ¿Qué cojones haces ahora?**

Y continuó así un largo rato hasta que todos, absolutamente todos los animatrónicos incluyendo a la señora y el señor relleno estuvieron parados frente al escenario agitando sus puños y con rostro llenos de ira por lo que estaba haciendo el desinteresado zorro. Aunque se vio obligado a parar de una jodida vez cuando la coneja celeste subió al escenario y le arrebato el instrumento.

 **Bon: ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Casi nos revientas los oídos!**

 **Max: Tenía que reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar y me dio flojera avisar**

 **Bon: Más vale que sea importante o estarás fuera de servicio**

 **Max: Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros, eso es lo importante**

 **Bon: ¿Q-Qué?...**

En ese instante los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer como si todos en el lugar se tratasen de la típica turba del momento. Todos se observaban desde abajo unos a los otros preguntándose unos a los otros, exigiéndose explicaciones sin saber a quien señalar exactamente. Aunque Max detuvo a todos arrebatándole el micrófono a Bon y volviendo a hacer lo mismo para luego arrojarlo fuera al tener la atención de todos.

 **Max: Gracias por cerrar la boca, ahora quiero que todos presten atención… Axel estuvo a punto de quedarse sin energía hace un par de horas y cuando ya debió haberse quedado sin ella, en mi segundo ataque me mostro que volvía a tener casi toda la batería llena**

 **Bon: Eso es imposible**

 **Max: No lo es, durante la última hora comencé a investigar y descubrí que alguien uso un galón de combustible para rellenar el generador. Eso quiere decir que alguien se tomo la molestia de salvar a nuestro amigo ¿Por qué y quién fue? Pues para eso estamos aquí**

Max comenzó a observar a todos los que se encontraban debajo ignorando completamente a la coneja que se hallaba a su lado descartándola totalmente, si para empezar era la que tuvo la gran idea de matarlos ¿Por qué se arrepentiría a últimas? Todos se notaban bastante nerviosos, todos menos el conejo morado el cual solo se encontraba observando al escenario de forma indiferente.

 **Max: Te tengo… ¡Bonnie!**

 **Bonnie: ¿Hmph? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Max: ¿Tú no tienes idea de lo que paso al respecto? ¿Verdad?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y por qué yo sabría algo?**

El zorro bajo de un saltó del escenario y comenzó a caminar mientras todos algunos ya sea por el terror que sentían a enfrentarse hacía el u otros por dejarle el paso, observaron como este solo le observaba al conejo morado hasta que finalmente llego hasta quedar frente a él. Bonnie estaba en un estado de completa calma y seguridad, cosa que le resultaba sospechosa cuando los demás no estaban del mismo modo, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

 **Max: ¿Estas seguro de que no sabes nada?**

 **Bonnie: Por supuesto**

 **Max: Es interesante, considerando que eres uno de los que más quiere a ese idiota y con lo gran y considerado que eres, uno pensaría que podrías hacerlo. Dime ¿No te habías puesto en contra de todo esto de matar a los guardias?**

 **Bonnie: Si, pero yo no hice nada por ayudar, solo me limite a ver**

 **Max: . . . Ya veo, bueno déjame decirte una cosa buen samaritano. Tú por mi no has hecho nada y lo pude ver cuando me mataban, y normalmente te hubiera creído. El problema es el siguiente y es que tú amas al que esta con vida aún, no nací ayer…**

 **Bonnie: Y-Yo… ya lo eh superado, no me importa**

 **Max: ¿Oh enserio? Interesante, asique no piensas decirme nada. No hay problema, estoy seguro de que al jefe no le importara tener que recoger tus partes en un par de horas ¿No lo crees?**

 **Bonnie: N-No puedes atacar a uno de nosotros, estamos todos juntos en esto…**

 **Max: Tú eres un maldito Old ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tengo entendido que al ser una versión tan vieja, podrías sufrir un "mal" funcionamiento…**

 **Bonnie: ¿D-De qué demonios hablas?...**

 **Max: Tú eres reemplazable, si llegaras a dejar de funcionar la pizzería no dudaría ni un minuto al crear una versión renovada de ti, incluso los Toy pueden ser reemplazados. Ahora los nuevos en realidad son los que importan, a lo que quiero llegar… es que sería una lastima que dejaras… de funcionar ¿No lo crees?**

 **Bonnie: . . . Y-Yo…**

 **Max: ¿Qué paso con toda esa confianza? ¿Es qué tienes algo que decirme?**

 **Bonnie: V-Vale yo… yo eh…**

 **?: ¡MAX!**

En ese momento un grito que provino desde el fondo de la habitación provoco que todos, incluso el zorro y el conejo voltearan hacía donde provenía. Se trataba de Axel el cual había salido desde la oficina y al parecer había echado una carrera hasta el salón, obviamente la mayoría mostraron un rostro lleno de sorpresa y otros de temor al saber lo que le pasaría.

 **Lucas: ¿¡Estas loco!?**

 **Axel: ¿¡Tú lo dijiste no!? ¡Esas puertas no me protegerán por siempre! ¿No querías matarme por acostarme con Eli? ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Intenta matarme si es que puedes pulgoso!**

 **Max: . . . Maldito imbécil, ni me tomare la molestia de hacerte sufrir**

Max hizo un corte en el aire con el garfio en su mano derecha y rápidamente comenzó a correr en su dirección. Axel al notar esto dejo salir un chillido y salió disparado por el pasillo siendo seguido por detrás por aquel zorro que lo quería ver muerto a toda costa. Y obviamente los otros dos solo se limitaron a darse un Facelpam al ver como el pendejo se encerraba en el baño quedando sin la posibilidad de escape alguno mientras el zorro se introducía en este.

 **Lucas: . . . Comienzo a pensar que si se merece la muerte**

 **Bonnie: ¡Lucas!**

 **Lucas: L-Lo siento, pero eso fue muy pendejo**

Mientras tanto dentro del baño, Axel se encontraba en la última taquilla con los pies subidos sobre la tapa del retrete mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse encerrado como un completo y descerebrado sabiendo que no había salida. En eso la puerta del baño se abrió de un golpe, Max al estar dentro comenzó a silbar mientras daba un golpe a cada taquilla del baño lentamente, a pesar de saber que estaría en la última solo lo hacía para poner más nervioso al pobre diablo.

 **Axel:** _ **"Mierda, mierda ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Eso es! ¡Mi celular!"**_

En el momento en el que el zorro le dio un golpe a la última taquilla un flash le cegó causando que tuviera que retroceder unos pasos por estos mientras comenzaba a maldecirle. Axel arrojó a algún lado del baño su móvil y arrojó un puño directo al estomago de Max, claro que al darle el golpe el que sintió el dolor fue su puño lo cual hizo que dejara salir un grito lleno de dolor.

 **Axel: ¡Me cago en tu madre! ¡Se veía mejor en mi cabeza!**

 **Max: ¡Tú maldito!**

 **Axel: M-Max… ¿Sabes? Existe la palabra perdón y-…**

Axel estaba a punto de comenzar con un discurso pero fue interrumpido cuando Max le tomó del cuello y lo arrojo fuera de la taquilla contra los lavados causando que se diera un buen golpe en su costado. Pero no se detuvo allí, antes de que pudiera recuperarse del golpe le volvió a tomar y sin piedad alguna comenzó a golpearle como si se tratase de un saco contra los lados e incluso techo y suelo del baño, solo para finalmente arrojarlo hacía la puerta con tal fuerza que la derriba y cayó sobre esta totalmente adolorido.

 **Axel: U-Ugh… joder, menuda paliza…**

 **Max: ¿Últimas palabras?**

 **Axel: N-No… pero quiero hacer una cosa antes…**

Max salió por el marco de la puerta del baño encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba el pobre diablo el cual apenas se lograba recuperar. Este se colocó de rodillas mientras el zorro levantaba el garfio en alto listo para arremeter contra su "viejo" amigo pero antes de que este pudiera hacer el corte final, este arrojo un puño directo a la parte baja causando que este retrocediera adolorido.

 **Max: ¡Ugh! ¡Hijo de tu puta madre!**

 **Axel: No es personal ¡Pero tengo que sobrevivir!**

A pesar de aún estar adolorido comenzó a alejarse del lugar directamente hacía el salón de nuevo y al llegar a la puerta todos observaron como este intentaba forzar la puerta, sin embargo está se encontraba con llave y al intentar buscarla en sus bolsillos, la imagen de la llave en el escritorio de su oficina mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra la puerta.

 **Axel: Deje la puta llave en oficina…**

 **Max: Dulce karma…**

A sus espaldas a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el zorro observándole con una sonrisa, Axel en lo que este se aproximaba volteo para verle directamente y soltando un leve suspiro, finalmente al aceptar que su amigo lo mataría a pesar de todo, desenfundo el revolver que siempre tría consigo y apunto al zorro listo para disparar.

 **Axel: ¡Si te sigues acercando voy a disparar!**

 **Max: ¿Y qué me hará eso? ¿Matarme?**

Axel entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a disparar, disparo tras disparo llegaron hasta cinco en lo que el zorro seguía aproximándose sin inmutarse. Cuando este se encontraba a unos pasos de este, él sin muchas más opciones observa el arma y se apunto a la cabeza con su última bala, pero antes de poder hacerlo el zorro le golpe el arma arrojándola a unos metros de ellos.

 **Max: No te será tan fácil…**

En un movimiento lo tomó del cuello y lo levanto en el aire aprisionándolo contra el muro que se hallaba detrás. Todos abrieron sus ojos de golpe, y este sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento le aprisiono aún más del cuello sin darle la oportunidad a bajarse al estar a una considerable altura y comenzó a lanzar corte tras corte a una velocidad abrumado, desgarrando su cuerpo entero en lo que este dejaba salir grito tras grito de agonía y dolor, mientras que el otro importándole poco lo que sintiera continuaba con aquel horrible acto.

 **Lucas: Oh por dios…**

 **Facundo: ¡Detén esto! ¡Max!**

 **Lucas: ¡Es nuestro amigo joder!**

 **Bon: . . . Q-Que hemos hecho…**

Y un último corte fue acertado luego de tantos otros y el pobre diablo se hallaba con cortes y con su ropa desgarrada en todas partes. Le dejo caer al suelo soltándole de su mano y al ya estar en el frío suelo levanto la vista con dificultad al estar tan malherido y observo al zorro el cual le imitaba solo que con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

 **Axel: Pudiste haberme matado directamente…**

 **Max: Te lo mereces…**

 **Axel: L-Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que sea bonito…**

 **Max: ¿Últimas palabras?**

 **Axel: Lamento lo de Eli…**

Colocó su bota sobre la cabeza del pobre malherido listo para aplastar su cabeza y terminar con el trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

 **¡6 AM!**

El sonido de los niños anuncio las seis de la mañana acompañado de las campanas salvando así el pellejo por poco del guardia. Este volvió a observar a Max con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro y este solo suspiro con algo de frustración mientras retiraba su bota de su cabeza. Ambos solo se quedaron en silenció por unos largos segundos hasta que uno rompió el silenció.

 **Axel: P-Parece que soy un puto afortunado… o e-en este caso todo lo contrario…**

 **Max: . . . Si, tienes razón**

Max se retiró sin decir nada más a la cueva pirata cerrando las cortinas a sus espaldas en lo que los otros dos corrían hasta su amigo el cual seguía en el suelo malherido y con cortes en casi todas sus partes, ambos se arrodillaron a sus lados y observaron con terror como su amigo se desangraba en lo que este solo sería de forma melancólica y balbuceaba cosas quedando inconsciente como "Él tiene razón, debería estar muerto" o "Lo siento" cosa que hizo que se sintieran fatales.

 **Facundo: Vamos amigo, aguanta un poco…**

 **Lucas: ¡Ustedes causaron esto! ¡Ayúdennos!**

Lucas fulmino con la mirada a todo el grupo de animatrónicos los cuales seguían en el mismo lugar sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, Max estuvo a nada de matarle y no parecía tener algunos de esos sentimientos de culpa o arrepentimiento. Habían creado un monstruo y lo peor de todo es que nadie estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho el zorro pirata. Obviamente no se tomaron ni más de un minuto en ir corriendo a auxiliarle entre todos o al menos la mayoría.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas a todos! (O no tan buenas, ugh)**

 **Estoy algo agotado realmente y eso que me tome mi tiempo al escribir este capítulo, lo cual fue algo de muy hijo de perra si consideramos que este no es tan largo como los primeros dos. Pero bueno, esta es por el momento mi temporada menos favorita y eso ha quedado muy claro en el capítulo anterior cuando opine al respecto.**

 **Me temo que en este capítulo no responderé a los comentarios pero tengo buenos motivos y es que ya de por si los avisos ocuparan MUCHO espació, asique prepárense porque les recomiendo leer todo esto antes de ir al capítulo. O mínimo leerlo luego, eso ya es decisión de ustedes pero ahí lo dejo. Sin más que decir comencemos con los largos avisos de este capítulo:**

 ***Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Por qué me tome tanto tiempo? Bueno, fueron varios factores los a mi parecer que tuvieron algo que ver con esto. El primero de todos es que me puse a ver la serie famosa de Breaking Bad y joder, no quería dejar de verla hasta terminarla y era una serie que a pesar de ser muy larga me gusto mucho, es de las mejores y la recomiendo totalmente al que no la haya visto aún. Lo segundo es que prácticamente mis hermanos no soltaron el PC hasta hace… un par de días en los que compre un par de juegos nuevos para que dejaran de fastidiar. Y lo que a mi me parecer me consume más tiempo y es que últimamente eh estado realizando más cosas personales que realmente tenía ganas de hacer hace tiempo. Asique si querían una explicación y detallada de porque me tome tanto tiempo ahí la tienen.**

 ***Ahora vamos al segundo aviso, y es que quería anunciar que últimamente a mi cabeza le eh por así decirlo dado muchas vueltas. Y eh tomado la decisión de por fin ponerme en activo en la otra página de Wattpad. ¿Subiré el libro del que hable? No, ese no lo subiré hasta tenerlo al 100% y si me convence lo suficiente. Pero tengo planeado subir una historia de criminales que para seguro el interés de mucho tendrá relación con el Fic principal, solo que no lo puedo subir aquí ya que el libro del que hablo ocurre en otro tiempo y no se puede considerar Fic como este, solo diré que tiene que ver con el bisabuelo de Max.~ En cuanto otros Fic también tengo planeado subir un Fic totalmente aparte que constara de puros (One-shot) y que algunos serán canónicos y otros solo serán alternos, pueden ser tanto lemon, romance y entre otras temáticas con los personajes del Fic principal, asique cuando me tarde mucho sabrán que no estoy muerto gracias a ese Fic.**

 ***El tercer aviso, y último es que ya solo falta un solo capítulo para terminar esta temporada ¿Y cómo se quedan? *Le arrojan un tomate directo a la cara* Ugh… ¿Quién les vendió los tomates? No importa. Si, se que probablemente dirán "¿Pero como es una temporada de solo cuatro?" y "¿No es muy acelerado?" la respuesta a todo eso es si. Pero antes de que intenten matarme y con motivo, quiero anunciar que la temporada tres constara de tres OVAS con la historia de los personajes: Facundo/Max/Axel/Elisa. Asique luego del final habrá unas tres OVAS… y si mejor lo confirmo antes que nunca, habrá temporada cuatro y en esa si se resolverán muchos asuntos a lo mejor que quedaron pendientes y dudas. A diferencia de la tercera que se siente rápida, y un poco más directa que la consideramos transición, la temporada cuatro contendrá a mi punto de vista las mejores escenas de toda la saga y se tomara con más calma. Está temporada no es mi favorita y me sorprende que la gente lo aceptara tan bien, en mi humilde opinión hubiera por mi terminado la serie en la segunda pero yo escucho al guionista y creo que la temporada cuatro si será más de mi agrado.**

 **Eso sería todo, sinceramente estaba planeando dejar una review de mi opinión de la serie hasta el momento pero creo que lo haré luego de la última OVA, opinando tanto de los puntos buenos y malos de la última temporada. Asique ya saben, nuevo Fic y libro en Wattpad, intentare ser un poco más rápido ya que es el final, y con las OVA… uh, si les parecieron largos los últimos capítulos de la temporada dos… ni se imaginan las OVAS que ocuparan el doble y eso que serán como 40.000 palabras o más, asique prepárense. Por último temporada cuatro confirmada, eso sería un resumen de todo… ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **PD: Por cierto, una última pregunta a los que conozcan estos temas y sean de los de antaño. ¿Les gustaría que se continuase War of change o prefieren que regresa ese viejo proyecto de zombis en los que los cuatro a diferencia de War of change lucharían junto a las versiones humanas de los animatrónicos contra muertos vivientes? Bueno, ahora si eso sería todo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Al abrir sus ojos no sintió la más mínima pizca de dolor o algo relacionado, absolutamente nada. Es como si de la nada hubiera caído al vació o algo por el estilo, se sentía mucho más ligero. Era todo una completa oscuridad lo que bañaba a sus alrededores, en eso intento entornar sus ojos y si tan solo tenía un poco de suerte quizás lograría ver algo, pero no logro divisar nada, solo mucho más y más oscuridad en la lejanía como si se encontrara en medio de la nada y todo rastro de existencia se hubiera esfumado y lo hubiera abandonado en ese frío lugar.

 **Axel: ¿Estoy muerto?...**

Como si una entidad hubiera escuchado sus palabras el vació comenzó a forma figuras, la pizzería del demonio se encontraba frente suya y al parecer se encontraba en medio del aparcamiento. Lo verdaderamente extraño de todo es que la pizzería se encontraba en llamas y desmoronándose, y desprevenidamente dos caras familiares salieron de entre las llamas por la puerta principal. Eran al parecer Lucas y Facundo los cuales para su asombro se encontraban con vida, los cuales estaban al parecer cubiertos por la ceniza y algo quemados por las llamas.

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué estamos haciendo? Deberíamos volver por Max…**

 **Lucas: E-El de seguro ya está muerto… solo llamemos a las autoridades…**

 **Facundo: U-Ugh… esto esta tan mal, todo esto es horrible…**

Sus cejas se alzaron al escuchar sus palabras y no lograr comprenderlas, todo esto era demasiado y muy bizarro. Lo único que recordaba era haber por poco sido cortado en pedacitos y ahora estaba viendo la pizzería arder con sus dos amigos hablando vivos y hablando de algo que no comprendía en absoluto. Un extraño sonido capto su atención a sus pies y al bajar la vista se encontró con unas extrañas palabras las cuales comenzaban a iluminarse en el suelo pavimentado, a la vez que la voz desconocida de algún sujeto susurraba a su lado lo que decía en las letras.

 **?: Esto es lo que debió haber ocurrido**

Sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron como si nunca los hubiera hecho anteriormente y al entornarlos mejor logro divisar lo que parecía ser un techo. La realidad regreso y golpeo duramente su cuerpo al sentir nuevamente los cortes que le había hecho el zorro, al verse a si mismo noto que estaba al lado izquierdo de una cama considerablemente grande reposando, con su pecho al descubierto y lleno de vendajes además de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza.

 **Axel: ¿Y ahora donde se supone que eh terminado?**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sorpresivamente causando que su vista automáticamente se girase a la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido. Su expresión quedo muda al ver pasar a través del marco de la puerta otra cara conocida tratándose está vez de la presentadora de aquel show cancelado y en un intento de acomodarse mejor y evitar el dolor se movió de manera torpe, usando un brazos a modo de soporte para levantarse un poco de la cama en lo que la chica dejaba una bandeja con algo de comida al borde de la cama y aprovechaba para sentarse sobre una silla a un lado de esta.

 **Katy: ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo eh terminado aquí?...**

 **Katy: No te esfuerces demasiado, Springtrap apareció en mi puerta como un loco y digamos que me "pidió" que te ayudara, tenías cortes en todo tu cuerpo ¿Qué te paso?**

 **Axel: No puedo decírtelo… ugh, me duele todo ¿Qué hora es?**

 **Katy: Son como las tres de la mañana, dormiste casi un día entero**

 **Axel: ¿¡La tres!? ¡M-Mierda!**

La desesperación y el pánico le invadió por unos instantes en los que intento obligar a su cuerpo a levantarse de la camada pero tan solo con el primer brusco movimiento un dolor punzante se hizo presente en todo su torso, espalda y brazos recorriendo casi todo su cuerpo. Se desplomo sobre la cama nuevamente en lo que la rubia algo preocupada por su reacción se había levantado para tan solo acomodarle para tratar de minimizar el dolor.

 **Katy: Cálmate un poco, eh llamado a la pizzería y esta noche no iras a trabajar ¿De acuerdo? Fue un poco difícil persuadir a tu jefe pero logre llegar a un acuerdo**

 **Axel: ¿Qué acuerdo?... u-ugh, como duele…**

 **Katy: De seguro estarás mejor en un par de horas, asique le propuse que fueras durante el turno del día y al final termino aceptando**

 **Axel: ¿El turno del día? P-Pero si nos habían prohibido regresar durante el día hace un año…**

 **Katy: Si, pero le insiste lo suficiente como para que hiciera una excepción, tu solo descansa y por favor, no intentes moverte demasiado hasta que lo que te di haga efecto ¿Está bien?**

 **Axel: ¿Eres una especie de enfermera o algo?...**

 **Katy: A-Algo así, cuando era pequeña todos mis hermanos mayores solían lastimarse jugando, se podría decir que yo me encargaba de curarlos cuando eso pasaba…**

 **Axel: Adorable…**

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció por unos segundos ante este comentario, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y se enderezo en su silla. Observo como el invitado en su cama le sonreía de forma un tanto burlona mientras buscaba acomodarse nuevamente, agito su cabeza un par de veces los lados y observo directamente a su inquilino retomando la palabra.

 **Katy: Tengo algo que decirte… iba a decírtelo en una semana pero veo que como están las cosas, tal vez es mejor idea que lo haga aquí mismo y ahora**

 **Axel: ¿Qué pasa?...**

 **Katy: Me iré del país en un par de semanas, mis padres consiguieron un mejor lugar de trabajo y no tendré más opción que irme de este lugar**

 **Axel: ¿No puedes quedarte? Tus padres nunca están en casa… no es como si fuera algo nuevo en eso de vivir sola para ti ¿No?**

 **Katy: Me temo que no… incluso si ya tengo está casa comprada no podría quedarme, mis padres no se molestaran en venir a verme y eso que ya están ausentes… lo siento**

 **Axel: Está bien… lo entiendo, es solo que está semana ha estado muy jodida**

 **Katy: No te desanimes… tal vez algún día regrese para visitarlos. Realmente creo que echare a la mayoría de menos, tus amigos son muy divertidos y ni hablar de los locos con los que vives. Y lo más importante…**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

 **Katy: . . . A ti**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Hmm?...**

Un silenció cubrió todo sobre sus cabezas mientras la rubia le observaba detenidamente, como si esperase alguna reacción por parte del contrario el cual solo se encontraba en su cama de forma un tanto inexpresiva, como si no supiera que decir ante esto. Está se levanto de su silla y como si no se tratase de nada nuevo se acomodo en el pecho de su inquilino mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa de comodidad en su rostro.

 **Katy: Te prometo que vendré a visitarte…**

 **Axel: . . . Supongo que es una promesa**

 **Katy: Eso seguro… ¿Sabes? No quiero irme sin llevarme nada de recuerdo**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué te gustaría llevarte?...**

Nuevamente ese silenció invadió toda la habitación, por puro acto de reflejo Axel había posado su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y había comenzado a darle caricias sin darse cuenta. El ronroneo de la joven gatuna hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aparto su mano y desenredo sus dedos de los cabellos de la rubia. Esta se levanto y observándole directamente, esbozo una de sus radiantes sonrisas en su rostro para luego romper la distancia entre ambos aproximándose a su rostro en lo que el cuarto quedaba a oscuras. (¿Querían un lemon? Que pena, yo quiero un PS4).

El ambiente sin duda alguna era increíblemente acogedor a pesar de los secretos oscuros que eran ocultos de la famosa pizzería. Como todos los días el público era recurrente en las distintas salas y escenarios donde las famosas bandas tocaban para los niños o en el que los zorros piratas daban a primera hora del día su famoso show. Adultos en sus mesas conversando desinteresadamente con sus conocidos y niños corriendo de un lado a otro entre las mesas jugando y otros ocupados en los shows de la pizzería, si tan solo fuera así de feliz el ambiente en la noche como en el día.

 **Axel: Ugh, cuanto alboroto**

Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja el guardia entrando por las puertas principales de la pizzería y con el traje de su respectivo puesto de trabajo puesto. Observo a sus alrededores solo encontrándose un numeroso grupo de niños correteando a costa de sus padres, y con el escenario principal en donde la banda clásica de los Old se hallaba en pleno concierto. Se encamino a una de las mesas para ver si lograba encontrar algún rastro de su jefe para poder consultar su tarea del día, finalmente tomo asiento en una mesa vacía y observo a sus manos juntas sobre la mesa.

 **Facundo: ¿Vas a ordenar algo o tendré que sacarte a patadas como si fueras un vagabundo?**

 **Axel: Soy pobre ¿Recuerdas? Y e incluso si me hubiera molestado en traer dinero no lo usaría en este lugar contigo en la cocina**

 **Facundo: Que gracioso ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?**

 **Axel: ¿Hay algo gratis?**

 **Facundo: El agua**

 **Axel: Pues tráeme un vaso con agua**

Facundo el cual había llegado a la mesa sin el consentimiento de su jefe obviamente, se largo por el pasillo como había llegado sin decir nada más. Axel suspiro por lo bajo y se limitó a esperar en la mesa sacando su móvil para perder rápidamente los minutos hasta que llegara su jefe o alguien al menos que pudiera decirle sus tareas para cumplirlas y largarse lo más rápido posible. No se tomo mucho tiempo el pollo, al cabo de un par de minutos ya se encontraba devuelta junto a este en la mesa depositando una bandeja con una pizza y un refresco a su lado en frente de sus manos.

 **Axel: Esto no lo cocinaste tú ¿Verdad?**

 **Facundo: Tranquilízate, lo preparo mi novia**

 **Axel: En ese caso es comestible por lo menos ¿Sabes que no pienso pagarte nada? ¿No?**

 **Facundo: ¿Conoces la frase invita la casa?**

 **Axel: Conozco el "largo de mi restaurante vagabundo de cuarta" ¿Es parecido?**

 **Facundo: Cállate y come ¿Vale?**

No dudo en obedecer la petición de su amigo y sin dudarlo un solo segundo tomo una rebanada y la devoró prácticamente en nada mientras que el pollo tomaba asiento frente a este al otro lado y comenzaba a observarle con una sonrisa en su rostro. La conservación no tardo en llegar a la mesa y Facundo sin dudarlo ni un minuto le contó al guardia que el jefe ya se había largado y que no era nada de otro mundo su tarea, tan solo era vigilar las distintas habitaciones hasta las seis, hora a la que podría largarse para retomar el turno al siguiente día. Todo estaba bien y ambos estuvieron a nada de retirarse hasta que el nuevo oso de la compañía llego con el seño fruncido cosa que hizo a Axel sentirse un tanto incomodo, por lo visto algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

 **Lucas: ¿Finges ser su amigo? Eres un capullo**

 **Facundo: Yo no finjo nada, deberías calmarte un poco**

 **Lucas: ¿Yo? ¿Calmarme? No tienes derecho a decir que me calme cuando te pones de lado de su lado y luego te sientas aquí a hacer como si nada paso**

 **Axel: ¿De qué habla el negro?**

 **Lucas: Anoche fuimos a hablar con Max para intentar que se calmara y dejara esa tonta idea de matarte y este idiota se puso de su lado luego de que le contara la historia de su hermana, cree que está bien lo que hace**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué? No puedes hablar enserio… ¿Facundo?**

 **Facundo: Yo nunca dije que estuviera bien lo que hace, solo creo que no tengo derecho a decirle que se detenga si cree que hace lo correcto. Además lo que hizo estuvo mal, tiene derecho todo el derecho a sentirse así**

 **Axel: ¡Está intentando matarme!**

 **Facundo: Nosotros ya estamos muertos y no es el único con esa intención ¿Recuerdas? Además, ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa esa chica para Max?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con todo esto?**

 **Facundo: Que tal vez, si mi hicieras lo mismo yo también intentaría matarte**

 **Axel: ¿N-No éramos amigos?**

 **Facundo: ¡Es cierto! Pero todo tiene un limite, y creo que tiene razón en eso de que te pasaste, y créeme cuando te digo que esto fue demasiado incluso para ti**

 **Axel: Ugh… no puedo creerlo, no pensé que fueras a tragarte esa mierda**

 **Facundo: Lo siento, supongo que en esta ocasión comprendo mejor a Max que ustedes…**

Facundo se mostraba disgustado por la expresión de su rostro, cruzado de brazos y a la defensiva, y el ver como Axel dejaba la última rebanada que había tomado dejándola en la mesa y obsérvale con esa mirada fulminante fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se levanto de la mesa dejando aquella silla en su lugar y se largo sin decir una sola palabra más en lo que ambos se observaban, sin poder creer que Facundo fue el que se puso de su lado considerando que el oso era el "mejor" amigo del zorro y no el que acababa de largarse.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué tú no apoyas a Max? ¿No eran mejores amigos?**

 **Lucas: No pienso dejar que tire toda nuestra amistad por una chica**

 **Axel: No lo sé… creo que eso es precisamente lo que ya hizo, y Facundo parece ir por sus mismos pasos… escucha, debo ir a hablar con Max**

 **Lucas: ¿Estas loco verdad? Si la última vez por poco te corta en pedazos… ¿Qué te hace creer que no hará lo mismo de nuevo?**

 **Axel: Estamos rodeados de niños, incluso si está muy enojado aún le queda algo de moral. Por lo menos la suficiente como para no matarme frente a un grupo entero de mocosos**

 **Lucas: Espero que estés en lo cierto… ugh, veinticinco por ciento, menudo poder para dejárselo… ya sabes, a un lunático**

 **Axel: Bueno… tampoco nadie esperaba que intentara matar a sus amigos y míralo ahora, parece que sus planes no salieron del todo como quisieron**

 **Lucas: Solo ten cuidado ¿Vale?**

Asintió con la cabeza en lo que se levantaba de su silla acomodándola en la mesa tal y como había encontrado esta misma. Se encamino en dirección al pasillo izquierdo, donde justo antes de entrar en este se encontraba la famosa cueva, al llegar la había visto cerrada pero por lo visto estaba ese preciso instante en medio de un Show de esos que solía dar el pelirrojo junto a su hermana. Notó como su "amigo" se encontraba en medio de estos dos, por lo visto ya no se encontraba incomodo o al menos lo disimulaba bastante bien, por lo visto hasta se divertía. Lucas se retiró dejando salir un largo suspiro y finalmente, reuniendo todo el valor posible se encamino apartando a un par de niños del enorme grupo que se había formado frente al escenario.

La función por lo visto estaba llegando a su fin porque cuando termino de acercarse lo suficiente al menos para que lo notasen desde el público pudo apreciar como los tres zorros realizaban el gesto de despedida con sus manos al aire, mientras que el grupo de niños se iba disolviendo saludando a sus estrellas. Finalmente el zorro de en medio notó su presencia y como si toda la felicidad que tan difícil le había sido conseguir esa noche que este no estuvo, se había esfumado y al momento en el que ya los niños se habían apartado lo suficiente bajo de un salto del escenario ignorando a los dos de sus compañeros y encaminándose directamente a donde el guardia se encontraba.

 **Max: ¿Tú realmente nunca aprendes verdad?**

 **Axel: Adelante, puedes matarme ahora mismo frente a todos los niños y padres que nos rodean. Después de todo es lo que tú siempre dices ¿No? Al fin y al cabo no eres muy distinto a toda esa familia de criminales que tienes, no te importa matar frente a todas estas personas ¿Verdad?**

 **Max: . . . Ugh ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Solo has venido a fastidiar?**

 **Axel: No eh venido por nada en especial, solo tengo que advertirte que estaré de turno hasta las seis de la tarde debido al "accidente" que tuve la otra noche. Por eso quiero avisarte que puede que no sea la mejor idea intentar matarte frente a toda está gente, podrías darle una mala fama a este negocio y eso no le gustaría a nadie ¿No lo crees?**

 **Max: ¿Realmente piensas que es necesario venir a decirme toda esta mierda? ¿Crees que no me eh enterado del contrato en el que estoy metido? Solo puedo matarte en el turno de noche si es que aún no te has enterado, asique no te preocupes porque tú miserable vida está salvo ahora… ahora saca tú maldito trasero de aquí antes de que yo me encargue**

Se notaba bastante moleste aún por el tono de su voz y esa última amenaza que le había dado. Sin más le dio la espalda y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo se dispuso a volver hasta el escenario e ignorarle todo ese día. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al escuchar como el guardia a pesar de su advertencia continuaba con sus palabras.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué no escuchas a Lucas? ¿No crees que estés exagerando demasiado? Matarme es lo más excesivo incluso para ti. Sabes ¿Por qué no podemos resolver esto de forma más madura? Si solo nos escucharas unos minutos podríamos resolver esto sin derramar más sangre**

 **Max: . . . ¿A quién crees que tú ves? No, tú claramente no tienes idea de lo que tienes en frente**

Le observo a través de su hombro revelando como uno de sus ojos ahora se encontraba negro con una apenas pequeña visible pupila blanca a modo de punto. Retrocedió un poco en lo que el zorro volteaba y se encaminaba en dirección a este, nunca pensó que ese chico que tanto creyó conocer se vería tan intimidante y alto alguna vez desde que lo conoció por primera vez.

 **Max: Solo te diré una cosa para que te hagas una idea en esa cabecita tuya de porque hago todo esto… escúchalo bien porque no repito las cosas dos veces**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Max: No jodas a un Vietrae…**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa frase, porque podría jurar que ya la había oído al menos un par de veces antes. Sin embargo nunca imagino que esa maldita frase la usaría de todas las personas que conocía el que tenía frente a sus ojos, era impresionante lo diferente que estaba a como lo recordaba en vida. Una sonrisa maliciosa se encontraba en su rostro y a pesar de su ojo que se encontraba con esa pupila blanca el otro se encontraba iluminado por aquel brillo que solo mostraba al tener esa rara habilidad, en eso observo como formaba en su mano una seña a modo de pistola y le apuntaba manteniendo aquella expresión aterradora y llena de malicia.

 **Max: ¿Eh sido claro?**

 **Axel: . . . Si, de tal palo tal astilla**

 **Max: Genial, ahora lárgate de mi vista**

Dejo esa seña a un lado y nuevamente le dio la espalda regresando a su estado normal, como si lo que acababa de pasar realmente nunca hubiera existido si quiera. Se largo de regreso al escenario sin dirigirle alguna otra palabra o si quiera mirada rápida, solo se limito a regresar al escenario con los otros dos zorros, en donde observo como era recibido como si esos tres fueran amigos de toda la vida desde su lugar, si tan solo supiera la verdad esto hubiera sido muy distinto.

 **Axel: Eres como tu padre después todo… no eres distinto a tu familia amigo, ugh…**

Suspiro rendido, sabiendo finalmente que da igual que lo hiciese sería imposible hablar con él o si quiera acercarse sin correr el riesgo de sufrir una horrible muerte. Esas palabras le habían dejado muy en claro su situación y lo que le era conveniente en ese momento, mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese zorro hasta que encontrara el modo de calmar las cosas entre ambos. Sin embargo sabía que eso no sería posible si lo único que quería era la verdad, la verdad estaba muy lejos del alcance de este con ese pelirrojo vigilándole.

 **Axel: Necesito algo de agua…**

Luego de que finalmente se hubiera largado ya se encontraba mucho más calmado y con su color de ojos natural, o más bien su nuevo color de ojos natural. Se hallaba nuevamente en el pequeño escenario de la cueva sentado en compañía de sus dos zorros compañeros, con una caja de pizza y un par de refrescos a los lados, disfrutando de una merecida comida luego de haber hecho un gran show que fascino a los niños e inclusive a los mayores, no le estaba yendo nada mal para ser de su primeros actos.

 **Max: Sigo sin creer aún que solo en dos días ya sea el favorito de muchos ¿A ti te paso igual?**

 **Foxy: ¡Por supuesto! Es el gaje del oficio amigo mío, cuando salí a la luz junto a mis compañeros me convertí rápidamente en el favorito de muchos**

 **Max: Sigue siendo extraño para mí…**

 **Foxy: Ya te acostumbraras a la fama, es por esto que los zorros molan más que los conejos... uh, pero no le digas a Bon que dije eso ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Max: De acuerdo~**

Ambos dejaron salir una carcajada por lo bajo mientras chocaban sus puños y continuaban con los chistes e historias sobre el pasado. En eso sintió como su mano era tomada por la de la albina a su otro lado, este al observarle se encontró con la mirada dulce de la menor, suspiro por lo bajo y sin decir nada entrelazo su mano con la pequeña mano de la menor mientras le devolvía el gesto con la misma sonrisa ignorando por esos segundos al pelirrojo que se vio forzado a fingir una tos para captar la atención de ambos.

 **Foxy: Ejem… si no es mucha molestia ¿Me perdí de algo?~**

 **Max: ¿Qué quieres decir?...**

 **Foxy: ¡Vamos amigo! No te hagas el tonto, me di cuenta de como se miraron casi todo el show y ni se les ocurra mentirme, no nací ayer. Y encima ahora se toman las manos en mi cara, mientras te cuento una de mis geniales historias, me rompes el corazón…**

 **Max: ¡Jódete!**

 **Foxy: Solo estoy jugando contigo… además se lo que hicieron anoche en el almacén~**

 **Max: ¿C-Cómo?... ugh, no quiero saberlo**

 **Mangle: ¡Foxy!**

 **Foxy: ¿Qué?~ Puede que accidentalmente los haya visto entrar… madre mía chicos, el guardia no viene al trabajo y no pierden el tiempo. Además cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, nunca antes habías gritado tanto hermanita…**

 **Mangle: ¡Max! ¡Dile algo!**

 **Max: Bueno, este nuevo traje tiene sus ventajas ¿No? Podría intentar matar a ese imbécil mucho más seguido~**

 **Mangle: Ugh… ustedes dos son de lo peor…**

El pelirrojo estallo en risas mientras el otro le devolvía una mirada con una sonrisa pícara mientras se reía junto a este. La menor con toda la pena del mundo oculto su rostro enrojecido en el brazo de su amado mientras este finalmente dejaba de reír junto al mayor dejando a un lado esa sonrisa por una más normal, finalmente se estaba relajando luego de tantas cosas malas.

 **Foxy: Ya enserio amigo… me alegro que finalmente te dieras cuenta de que Mangle te convenía mucho más que esa tonta rubia ¿Puedes creer que te hiciera eso? ¿Y con uno de tus amigos? Uh, eso es cruel**

 **Max: Realmente sigo sin creerlo… ugh**

 **Foxy: Y lo peor de todo es que se acostó contigo para luego ir a acostarse con uno de los mejores amigos que tenías… si a mi me hicieran eso realmente estaría enojado, te comprendo**

 **Max: Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo sabes que lo hicimos?**

 **Foxy: ¿Hmph?**

 **Max: Podría jurar que estábamos solos los dos en ese momento ¿Cómo sabes que lo hice con?-…**

Se detuvo antes de poder terminar la pregunta y como si fuera todo un mal chiste justo la persona por la que iba a preguntar se hallaba observando a los tres desde la zona del público del escenario, se notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba al encontrarse con la mirada directa de Max. Este suspiro pesadamente e ignorando aquel tema se levanto y se encamino hasta estar al borde del escenario clavando una fría mirada directamente a la joven rubia que se encontraba algo temblorosa.

 **Max: ¿No crees que ya hayas hecho suficiente? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Elisa: M-Mira sé que no das segundas oportunidades a nadie y lo entiendo, pero eres la persona más importante y necesito que me escuches**

 **Max: Si fuera la persona más "importante" para ti no habrías hecho lo que hiciste…**

 **Elisa: Por eso necesito hablar contigo, a solas**

 **Max: . . . Por supuesto**

La rubia observo como una mano se abría frente a esta en señal de que la tomase, parpadeo algo incrédula de lo fácil que había resultado convencer a Max de hablar tranquilamente. Sonrió y con más calma estiro su mano para tomarla, sin embargo justo al momento en que estuvo a punto de juntar sus manos, el zorro retiró la suya y dejo de inclinarse desde el escenario.

 **Max: Pero solo si estás dispuesta a decirme la verdad**

 **Elisa: Y-Ya te hemos dicho la verdad**

 **Max: ¿Va enserio? Ugh, bien… ten en cuenta una cosa, sino estás dispuesta a decirme la verdad y piensas seguir con estas excusas estúpidas… no regreses, no me hables o si quiera me mires al menos que tengas algo lógico que decirme, o de lo contrario te ira muy mal**

 **Elisa: P-Pero necesitamos hablar…**

 **Max: Lo que necesito es que dejes de mentirme… tienes razón, nos conocemos y se que tanto tú como el otro imbécil me ocultan algo, no te lo repetiré una vez más. Sino estas dispuesta a decir la verdad, no regreses aquí**

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero se obligo a hacer silenció por la intimidante mirada, antes al menos nunca hubiera pensado que aquel chico que tanto amaba alguna vez pudiese mirarle de tal manera tan horrible, como si le despreciara. Era tan injusto que no pudiera decir nada solo porque ese maldito lunático estaba cerca suyo, si tan solo pudiera hacer a un lado todo ese enojo y solo se dispusiera a escucharle unos minutos podrían arreglarlo todo.

Mientras tanto Axel se encontraba metido dentro del baño para hombres de la pizzería, con las manos juntas mientras el grifo del lavadero dejaba caer el agua sobre sus manos. Las levanto y con estas paso el agua que tenía sobre su rostro para poder relajarse un poco y en eso, se llevo el buen susto al encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos observándole desde su espalda, aunque al instante él reconoció a quien pertenecía sin problemas.

 **Bonnie: L-Lo lamento ¿Te asuste?**

 **Axel: No… ¿Tú que crees?**

 **Bonnie: Me disculpo por eso, solo quería hablar contigo a solas**

 **Axel: ¿En el baño?...**

 **Bonnie: Se que se ve raro, pero es la única manera en que nadie nos escuche**

 **Axel: ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?**

 **Bonnie: ¡N-No! Ugh… presta atención un momento, esto no es ningún malentendido romántico, al menos que tú quieras**

 **Axel: ¿Y si mejor pasamos a lo importante? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?**

 **Bonnie: Mira, deberías intentar e ir a hablar con mi hermana**

 **Axel: ¿Quieres que muera verdad?**

 **Bonnie: Axel yo la conozco hace mucho más tiempo que tú, todos nos hemos reunido para elegir que hacer con ustedes si matarlos o no. La mayoría dijo que si y pocos dijimos que no, pero Bon no dijo nada, dejo que los demás decidiéramos. Y cuando mencionamos lo de los trajes le dijo al jefe que ella se ocuparía del tuyo, hay algo que no sabes…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Bonnie: Tú traje tiene él…**

 **Axel: ¿Setenta y cinco por ciento?**

 **Bonnie: Tiene el cien por ciento de su fuerza, tiene la misma cantidad que el de mi hermana. Si lo piensas ¿Por qué te daría su mismo nivel de fuerza? Te quiere, solo que no lo demuestra por que es muy…**

 **Axel: ¿Bon?**

 **Bonnie: Podría decirse así, todos están dudando en si matarte o no, si la pones de tu lado todos se retiraran, sino es por respeto será por miedo**

 **Axel: Hablare con ella antes de irme**

 **Bonnie: Es tú mejor opción… y gracias por salvarme el pellejo allí atrás**

 **Axel: Claro… solo mantente alejado, esto es entre nosotros dos**

Se aparto de este y se encamino en dirección a la puerta dejando al conejo morado detrás suya, al salir por la puerta del baño se detuvo en seco llevándose otro buen susto al encontrarse con Elisa la cual parecía haber estado esperando a que saliese, esta se encontraba observándole sin alguna expresión destacable, aunque se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa.

 **Elisa: Tenemos que hablar, a solas…**

 **Axel: Iba a decirte lo mismo cuando te viera**

Finalmente luego de haber recorrido las habitaciones de la pizzería llegaron hasta el final del largo pasillo quedando a un lado de la oficina fuera de la vista de todos. Axel se dio cuenta fácilmente de lo incomoda y ansiosa que se encontraba la rubia frente a sus ojos, la cual no paraba de abrazarse a si misma mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma impaciente, como si esperaba que él fuera que resolviera todo con sus palabras.

 **Axel: ¿Quieres relajarte? Me pones nervioso**

 **Elisa: Cómo si pudiéramos relajarnos ¿Crees que nos vieron venir aquí?**

 **Axel: Incluso si lo hicieron no pueden hacernos nada fuera del turno de noche, asique relájate y comienza a ayudarme a pensar en una buena idea**

 **Elisa: ¿Idea? ¿Idea para qué? De todos modos todo ya está arruinado ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez y le decimos a Max toda la verdad?**

 **Axel: ¿Estas loca? Si le dijéramos la verdad ese lunático nos matara, luego Max lo matara a él y si la cosa sigue así provocara que todo se vaya a la mierda, peor de lo que ya está todo**

 **Elisa: Él pudo habernos protegido… si tan solo…**

 **Axel: Si hubiéramos intentado decirle en ese momento ya estaríamos muertos ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos centramos en el ahora? Tenemos que inventar una buena excusa para que se lo crea y luego podremos resolverlo todo**

 **Elisa: ¿Y cómo sabes que eso funcionara? Estoy cansada de mentirle**

 **Axel: Solo debemos hacer que crea que lo hicimos por voluntad, le importas mucho como para si quiera pensar en hacerte daño. Si se lo cree luego podrás hablar con él y de seguro, aunque lleve su tiempo podrás arreglarlo todo con él**

 **Elisa: Puede que a mi me perdone, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **Axel: Bueno, mejor uno que nada ¿Verdad? Es un sacrificio que debe hacerse**

 **Elisa: ¡Pero ustedes son amigos! El lo entenderá si le decimos la verdad**

 **Axel: Por el momento no es la opción más segura, es mejor arreglarlo todo primero a base de la mentira y con suerte en el futuro podremos decirle lo que paso realmente sin que nadie termine en un basurero de mala muerte, si le decimos ahora no creo que nada mejore**

 **Elisa: ¿Qué tienes en mente?...**

 **Axel: Creo que cierto ángel de la guardia morado acaba de darme una idea, escucha creo que ya tengo la solución perfecta a todos nuestros problemas. Tú solo debes seguirme el juego y si todo marcha bien se lo creerá, el debe pensar que tú me debías un favor y accediste a esto, el resto lo arreglare por cuenta propia ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Elisa: Yo no haría eso…**

 **Axel: Pues el debe creer que si lo harías ¿Entiendes? Con suerte podrás arreglarlo todo con él, en cuanto a mí llevara su tiempo pero si mi plan sale bien saldremos de esta**

 **Elisa: ¿Y si no funciona?...**

 **Axel: Supongo que obstare por un plan B**

 **Elisa: De acuerdo, supongo que puedo seguirte el juego… ugh**

Con eso dio sentada por la conversación y mientras más tiempo se alejara de él mejor estaría. Y si al fin y al cabo ni siquiera se trataba de algún amigo, lo único que los ataba a ambos es que estaba con esta metida en el mismo problema. Suspiro y le siguió a sus espaldas de regreso a los salones principales para poder largarse de la pizzería mientras pudiera y el contrario por su parte para al menos poder terminar su turno el cual no faltaba mucho para terminar.

Se encontraba en el escenario nuevamente realizando su famoso show junto a los dos zorros a sus lados como compañeros. Todo iba de maravilla según lo planeado y los tres se mostraban felices y lo más centrados posibles para representar lo mejor posible la historia del famoso capitán. Así fue hasta que el mismo capitán notó como su compañero a su lado dejaba de ver a los niños clavando la vista en el escenario por el cual salían nada más ni nada menos que una rubia acompañada del guardia de seguridad, lo cual le hizo tragar saliva temiendo lo peor, comenzó a susurrarle a lo bajo.

 **Foxy: Sé lo que estás pensando pero no es el momento… estamos en medio de un show, trata de ignorar eso y resuelve el problema en la noche como acordaste con Fonnie**

 **Max: . . . Que te den**

 **Foxy: Ugh… ¡M-Mierda! Regresa aquí, uh… n-niños parece que nuestro querido amigo el cazador se tomara unos minutos ¿Qué les parece si mientras aguardamos su regreso cantamos un poco?**

Se había largado sin más del escenario importándole poco la sorpresa que causara en los niños, sin embargo sus dos compañeros algo desesperados comenzaron a llamar la atención de los niños y al final consiguieron que centraran su atención nuevamente en el escenario. Comenzaron a cantar al unísono las famosas canciones y melodías de piratas de los show que daba mientras el pelirrojo sin quitarse aún ese miedo de que hiciera algo tonto frente a todos observaba por el rabillo del ojo el como el zorro se encaminaba en dirección al guardia.

Para su suerte o mala la rubia se había largado pasando a un lado de este rápidamente con la idea en mente de que Max podría verles al salir. Max espero a que se largara por la puerta principal y al tener por fin solo al guardia se aproximo a este con rapidez y tomándole por el cuello de su camisa lo arremetió contra el pasillo nuevamente, este cayó al suelo por el brusco empujón, sin embargo logro recuperarse rápidamente retrocediendo unos pasos del zorro.

 **Max: ¿Tú nunca aprendes verdad?**

 **Axel: Vamos Max ¿Enserio piensas que con cada chica a la que me acerco termino de ese modo?**

 **Max: Cambie de idea, te daré una sola oportunidad**

 **Axel: . . . ¿E-Eh?**

 **Max: Puedes decirme la verdad de una vez, algo que tenga maldito sentido en toda esta jodida y enrevesada historia. Pero si te atreves a volver a mentirme o siquiera pensar en decirme algo sin coherencia te matare aquí mismo**

 **Axel: No puedes matarme fuera del horario, además estamos rodeados de gente**

 **Max: Ya me importa un carajo tanto el reglamente como los que vean este "accidente", después de todo ¿Los fallos ocurren no? Es normal a veces cometer un error y programar mal de forma… "accidental" a mi traje, además ¿No es lo que tu hijo tanto desea? Creo que sabrá perdonar uno de esos accidentes que ocurren**

 **Axel: B-Bien… ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Fue todo al revés, la que me debía un favor era tu Elisa, no yo. Necesitaba llamar la atención de Bon y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerlo… ¿Eso es lo que tanto querías escuchar?**

 **Max: ¿Así es como quieres que te recuerde? Uh, bien…**

Axel observo como el zorro frente a este sujetaba su mano derecha por su muñeca y comenzaba a girar de un mecanismo quitando su mano como si se tratase de una simple tapa. Luego de eso con su izquierda la introdujo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y saco aquel garfio que uso el otro día para por poco rebanarle en trocitos, colocándolo fácilmente en el lugar donde se hallaba su mano.

 **Axel: ¡Te digo que esa es la verdad!**

 **Max: Punto número uno, si quisieras llamar la atención de Bon buscando otro romance en tu no muy típica "aventura" buscarías a alguien que significara más un peligro para Bon como Bonnie, Springtrap o joder, hasta la hermana de Lucas le preocupa más que mi "mejor amiga", Bon tenía ya en mente mi tipo de relación con Elisa**

 **Axel: P-Pero-…**

 **Max: Punto número dos, incluso si Elisa te debiera algo no significaría nada en comparación a lo que los dos hemos pasado ¿A ti te debía un favor? ¿Cómo cual?**

 **Axel: Y-Yo la salve de que fuera a prisión ¿Recuerdas?...**

 **Max: Interesante, asique te debía eso… déjame decir una cosa muy curiosa, a mi me debe la vida y la conozco mucho más que tú ¿A caso crees que esa excusa tiene sentido para mí? Admito que en ocasiones puedo ser algo brusco con mis métodos, pero no me compares con los otros dos de esos imbéciles porque sabemos quien juega mejor…**

 **Axel: . . . Mierda**

 **Max: Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste… muere**

Cerró los ojos esperando el primer corte al ver el garfio descender en su dirección, sin embargo se vio forzado a abrir sus ojos nuevamente al estar así unos cuantos segundos sin sentir si quiera por lo menos un pequeño corte. Observo como la mano del zorro era sostenida por el famoso capitán el cual parecía estar haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por contener la mano de su compañero.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Te comprendo y tienes todo el derecho de matarlo, pero hazlo bajo las reglas si no quieres meternos a todos en el mismo barco. Si quieres hasta puedo al menos ayudarte en la próxima noche… solo relájate y no traumes a estos pobres niños, incluso si se merece una muerte debes mantenerte bajo control**

 **Max: . . . Ugh, lo siento… no sé que me paso**

 **Axel: Uh…**

 **Max: Tienes suerte "amigo", te veo está noche…**

Max le dedicó una última y fría mirada antes de largarse junto al pelirrojo regresando al escenario y por ende salvándose el pellejo un par de horas más. Suspiro por lo bajo mientras se disponía a al menos intentar llevar a cabo la idea que tenía en mente, ahora que tenía el camino libre del zorro era el momento perfecto para intentar salvar su pellejo o morir en el intento.

La coneja de cabellos celestes se encontraba en su escenario sola debido a que su compañera la polluela se había ido con su novio para preparar las órdenes de los clientes. Por otra parte su líder se había largado para servir a las mesas y la pirata ahora se encontraba muy ocupada con sus dos nuevos compañeros. Termino de afinar su guitarra, la dejo sobre el escenario a su lado y comenzó a jugar con sus pies llena de completo aburrimiento.

 **Bon: . . . Ugh**

Continuó así un par de segundos hasta que escucho como unos pasos se aproximaban a donde se hallaba en el escenario. Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa lista para encontrarse con alguno de los niños que de seguro como ya era costumbre iría para darle un regalo o hablarle, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que el "guardia".

 **Bon: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Axel: Solo quería conversar un poco, ya sabes… por los viejos tiempos**

 **Bon: Podría matarte ahora mismo**

 **Axel: Lo sé, pero no lo has hecho ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos hablar?**

 **Bon: . . . Solo por está vez**

 **Axel: ¡Perfecto! Escucha… no vine por nada en especial pero realmente creo que necesitamos al menos relajar un poco todos estos asuntos. Sé que debes odiarme por la muerte de Fonnie, a mi también me afecto mucho, pero creo que han llevado las cosas demasiado lejos… incluyo llegue a odiarme por lo que le paso…**

 **Bon: Hmm… continúa**

 **Axel: Pero tu no puedes negar que puede que tu pequeño "plan" no haya salido del todo bien, y es más que obvio que la mejor evidencia que tengo son uno de mis amigos queriendo matarme y con otro en mi contra, no tengo idea de como es que Lucas sigue de mi lado**

 **Bon: Admito que son algún que otro percance**

 **Axel: ¿Un percance? Es mucho más que eso y lo sabes, vine a hablar contigo porque sé que eres la única que puede parar esta locura. Mira como ha resultado todo, ni siquiera tu hijo te escucha y creo que hasta los otros tres ya están dudando de obedecerte a ti ¿Realmente quieres que sea metido en un traje como ellos? ¿Crees que ellos están bien? Míralos Bon…**

 **Bon: . . .**

 **Axel: Bueno… solo piensa un poco mejor las cosas ¿Está bien? Al menos puedo prometerte que si por casualidad termino en ese traje no actuare como un lunático. Por cierto, te traje algo de camino aquí, espero que te guste…**

Deposito un objeto sobre su mano que a simple vista no pudo ver, y luego se largo sin decir nada más por donde había venido. Observo unos largos segundos el marco por el cual había salido y al bajar la vista y abrir su mano revelo sobre su palma una barra de chocolate bastante simple, o eso hubiera pensado de no ser porque se trataba de una barra idéntica a la primera que le dio cuando apenas se conocían. Volvió a observar el marco por el que se había ido en completo silencio y por acto de puro reflejo apretó la barra en su mano destrozándola en el proceso.


	4. Capítulo 3 (Final)

**¡Buenas!**

 **Normalmente pondría los saludos aquí pero estoy agotado y debo empezar a estudiar para unos exámenes que tengo está semana. No tengo idea de como le hice para terminar el capítulo con tanto pendiente pero lo conseguí, asique seré lo más breve posible en los saludos y me disculpo pero no daré muchos avisos, solo que recuerden que estará la temporada 4 luego de los tres ova que finalizaran la tercera al completo.**

Mesias619: **En ese caso ya puedo bajar el escudo. (?) Lo sé, en eso te comprendo hermano pero ten en cuenta que en esta temporada tuve muy poca influencia hasta este capítulo. ¿Peña nieto en el Fic? Puede ser en el futuro y con un chiste pero por el momento… nope. ¡Saludos!**

Zono2010: **Creo que se enojo. (?) Uh… c-claro, yo nunca haría algo como eso y menos sin dar un aviso o algo parecido. -Patea el Fic de War of change bajo la alfombra.(?)- Joder, acabamos creo de volver al personaje más querido de FNAF el más odiado en nuestra historia. Lo de WoC se los explico luego de responder a los reviews, saludos.**

CoheteTanquealo: **Genial, me alegra saber que vendrán preparados para los one-shot más largos que haré en mi jodida existencia, verga de vida. WoC lo explicare más abajo y tratare de que sea más largo cada capítulo ya que es cierto que al final quedaron algo cortos y… ni siquiera se si me va a gustar la cuatro pero bueno, vamos a ver. ¡Saludos!**

Hikari no Kokoro: **¿Yo también puedo unirme al club de todos odian a Foxy? :D (?)**

Enightmare: **WoC se explica abajo y me alegra que te guste la idea de continuar la serie, aunque a mi no realmente. ¡Saludos! (?)**

Thenicko735: **Yo sigo sin entender como es que As decidió poner seriedad a una historia en que una coneja literalmente arrojo un dinosaurio contra Godzilla pero bueno… es que yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo y con todos que extrañan lo Random. Para mí esto de agregar seriedad fue un error y hubiera preferido mil veces terminar en la dos o hacer otra de comedía, pero bueno… a la cuarta se ha dicho.~ Ahora las respuestas una por una; no, tampoco, tal vez si dejaran de ir a romper el techo de su estudio, tal vez, si habrá finales alternativos algún día, paso, solo ten en mente que ese profesor no quiera vengarse y todo ira de diez.~ ¡Saludos!**

Bife con pan: **Pues aquí lo tienes y mira que no me eh esforzado mucho en esta temporada, pero al menos me alegro de haber cumplido lo básico. ¡Saludos!**

Amynya2750: **Si… a mi tampoco pero eso ya es cosa del guionista, no mía. Lamento decir que la serie Braking bad tiene unas 6 temporadas y los capítulos son largos. Te recomendaría verla de a poco como hice yo, porque créeme que vale la pena. El nombre y todo eso por el momento está en proceso, no pude trabajar mucho en otros proyectos míos porque tuve que centrarme en los exámenes y actualizar esta, pero pronto daré información. No te preocupes que estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo de quedarme en la dos. ¡Saludos!**

Mary: **Oh, eres de las que no comentan… Lucas te visitara está noche. (?) Uy… hablando de eso, eh… mejor lee el capítulo y luego me dices que opinas, me sorprende que te guste… y más si le agregamos el hecho de que no estuve muy centrado esta temporada. ¡Saludos!**

WTF: **Yo tampoco. :T (?)**

Marian-danny-chan: **Mola el nuevo nombre, igual que había reconocido de primeras. Y si, yo más que nadie espero poder volver a meter comedía, ya no es para que no me odien sino porque es lo que yo más quiero en estos momentos. ¡Saludos!**

ElReyDelFNAF xD: **Oh si, para los que esperan WoC tengo noticias justo aquí abajo y no hablo de mis pantalones asique lean sin miedo. (?) Bueno, solo se les seguirá llamando por su nombre, es que no planeamos un nombre de animatrónico para ellos, puede ser pero en un futuro muy muy lejano, pues aún no salieron ni los Nightmare. ¡Saludos!**

Mercer: **A huevo, espero continuación. ¡Saludos!**

AlexDeOkami: **Me alegra que te guste, disfruta el desenlacé. ¡Saludos!**

 **Bueno, solo tengo que dar un aviso por suerte y es referente a War of change, asique si no leíste o te interesa leer ese Fic puedes pasar directo al capítulo. Si te interesa lee lo que viene ahora a continuación. Como todos saben War of change era una producción exclusiva de Nexo (El que se encarga de escribir) y la única participación de As eran solo un puñado de personajes. Pero en el último tiempo As ha propuesto participar en War of chane.**

 **¡Alto! Antes de que se pongan en plan "A huevo, otro trabajo de los dos juntos" déjenme dejar a la luz un par de puntos importantes. Si As participa el Fic se retrasara indefinidamente, ósea que puede que no vea la luz en meses o hasta un año entero quizás, y la historia se modificara casi al 100% asique tengan en cuenta que todo lo que tenía hasta el momento se ira al caño, pero de todos modos eso ya depende de ustedes, asique es tiempo de responder.**

 ***¿Les gustaría que has participase en War of change? ¿O prefieren que siga siendo una obra del escritor original y que tenga fecha prevista?**

 ***¿Les gusto lo que vieron hasta ahora o están de acuerdo con el cambio total de la trama?**

 ***¿Pan tostado o huevos fritos?**

 **Eso sería todo, hasta otra. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 + Epilogo (Final)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

¿Nunca sintieron alguna vez la sensación de vació? Ya saben, esa sensación que uno tiene cuando se acostumbra a algo por mucho tiempo. Es como si despertaras un día sin tus dientes, no sería ni necesario verte a un espejo para saber que no están allí. Y esa misma sensación de falta era lo que sentía en esos momentos nuestro último guardia restante, el cual terminaba de arreglarse y con la mirada clavada en una carta que había dejado sobre la mesa del lúgubre salón de su hogar.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

Termino de acomodar la corbata de su uniforme y tomo la carta en su mano repasándola una vez más con la mirada. Era una breve carta concisa en la cual se explicaba de forma detallada como le arrebatarían su hogar si esta misma tarde no terminaba de saldar su deuda ¿Y cómo pensaban que podría pagar si no tenía ni un céntimo? Aunque realmente no le importaba mucho, pues de seguro o estaría muerto o con suerte lograría pagarse un hotel al menos por un par de días en los que con algo de suerte encontraría la forma de zafarse de esta.

 **Axel: Que desgraciados, estando muertos ya no deben preocuparse por cosas como estas. Por lo menos eso demuestra que tiene su lado bueno palmar en esos trajes…**

Se dijo a si mismo de forma irónica en lo que ignoraba ese molesto trozo de papel y finalmente del tirón se enfilo hacía la cocina. En donde se encontraba uno de los teléfonos de la casa colgado a la pared el cual como dedujo comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió en su mano y colocó el altavoz en su oreja y para su buena suerte no se trataba de una estúpida encuesta, sino de su amigo Springtrap desde la otra línea de seguro llamando desde la pizzería o algún teléfono público en las cercanías.

 **Springtrap: Ya está todo listo como me lo pediste, pero ¿Para qué la quieres?**

 **Axel: Es solo un plan B en caso de que todo se salga de control**

 **Springtrap: No me digas que tienes pensado hacer lo que yo creo…**

 **Axel: Tú solo mantente cerca de la puerta de salida como los demás. No creo que haga falta, con suerte podré intentar razonar, pero si es necesario… bueno, tú solo quédate en el ala principal y por nada del mundo te acerques más de la cuenta, esto es entre él y yo**

No le dejo responder pues colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. No estaba para nada de ánimos como para ponerse a escuchar un sermón del conejo, suspiro por lo bajo y enfilo a la sala principal de la casa con algo de pesadez. _"Y no quiero perder otro amigo"_ pensó más no dijo nada está vez en voz alta. Ya era hora de regresar a esa condenada pizzería y retomar su tarea con al menos la mitad de esas máquinas deseando su muerte. Tomo las llaves de la puerta y al voltear, hecho una última mirada a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar antes de salir por la puerta.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y ni se molesto en cerrar con llave está vez. Bajo las escaleras y con los múltiples pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza debido al miedo que sentía por esa locura que del día a la noche se le había ocurrido le causaba. Lo cierto es que tenía sus dudas al respecto pero ya había tomado la decisión de terminar con todo si no le quedaba de otra. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que hubiera seguido así parado como un idiota en el camino que daba a la entrada, de no ser porque unos pasos que se aproximaban a donde se encontraba le hicieron ver al frente, en donde se encontró con la rubia que había causado todo este desastre.

 **Axel: ¿Qué haces aquí? Debo ir al trabajo en nada**

 **Elisa: Quiero hablar con él, me canse de mentirle. Solo necesito conseguir hablar con él y seguro que logro calmar las cosas entre ustedes dos ¿Eso no sería bueno para ti?**

 **Axel: Si mal no lo recuerdo ya intentaste hablar con él y no salió como tu pensabas ¿Qué te hace pensar que está vez será diferente? Además es demasiado peligroso llevarte fuera del horario de niños, esas cosas matan por la noche por si no te has dado cuenta aún…**

 **Elisa: Solo déjame acompañarte, hablare con él y me iré luego de eso. No te darás cuenta de que estuve ahí, te lo prometo**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué le dirás exactamente cuando lleguemos?**

 **Elisa: Lo que quiere escuchar, la verdad ¿No?**

 **Axel: No puedes decirle algo como eso, solo causaras más problemas. Deja que te lo explique, si le dices la verdad se enfurecerá tanto que matara a Foxy, si ese lunático termina muerto Mangle lo odiara y eso causara que se vuelva un problema, y no tienes ni idea de como Bon arregla todo lo relacionado con los problemas, en resumen… si se vuelve un problema para la pizzería ten por sentado que le aseguraras una buena vida como lámpara a tu "novio"**

 **Elisa: Entonces solo hablare con él para calmar las cosas, pero necesito que me dejes ir contigo y lo demás me encargare yo sola, lo conozco y se que puedo calmarlo. Hay cosas que tú no sabes y tus otros amigos tampoco, debes confiar en mí**

 **Axel: Ugh… solo tienes una oportunidad. Si no lo consigues recurriré al plan B y te quiero fuera a las doce para cuando comience mi turno ¿Entendido?**

 **Elisa: ¡S-Si! Muchas gracias…**

Rodo sus ojos y paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada una vez más. Solo se limito a caminar con la rubia a su lado en dirección a la pizzería por las calles que a esas horas ya se encontraban a nada de estar completamente vacías. Afortunadamente al ser las diez de la noche estaría llegando por las once y mantendría vigilada a su "inquilina" durante toda esa hora, por un lado esto era algo bueno ya que si lograba calmar las cosas con el zorro quizás, solo quizás no tendría que llegar a ese plan B que tenía bajo la manga, pero si no lo conseguía… bueno, siempre podría recurrir al fuego.

Absolutamente todos se encontraban parados de pie u otros ya artos de esperar sentados sobre la mesa alguna del salón. La coneja celeste tan temida por todos se encontraba parada subida casi al borde del escenario con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados pensativa, divagando con sus pensamientos mientras el resto del grupo solo esperaba a que dijese lo que tuviera que decir, y sin tener la menor idea de porque Bon había llamado a todo el mundo al salón principal.

 **Facundo: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

 **Max: Ugh… no tengo ni la menor idea**

Hace tan solo una hora u dos la coneja celeste había llamado a reunir a todos en el ala principal del local con la noticia de que tenía un anuncio importante que dar. Y desde entonces había estado en completo silenció sobre el escenario sin mediar palabra alguna cosa que hizo que todos estuvieran a nada de irse por donde habían llegado. Dos malditas horas y aún seguía sin decir nada, todos o al menos la mayoría ya comenzaba a desesperarse sin obtener ni una sola letra como respuesta.

 **Golden: ¡Si tienes que decir algo solo!-…**

Golden era uno de los que ya se estaba cansando acompañado de la marioneta y los zorros los que ya no veían hora de irse por lo menos para hacer algo más entretenido que ver como la coneja tan solo se decidiera a decirles algo. Pero se detuvo cuando de la nada el sonido de la puerta abriendo capto la atención de todos en el lugar a excepción de la misma coneja, por la puerta se encontraba pasando nada más ni nada menos que el famoso guardia y en compañía de la "amiga" del chico de los ojos esmeralda.

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda?...**

 **Max: ¡Oh! Bienvenido… ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Ya que tu querida novia no nos ha dicho un carajo desde que llevamos aquí parados dos malditas horas**

Fue lo único que atino a decir el zorro de cabellos negros en lo que rodaba sus ojos con pesadez en lo que se acomodaba sobre la mesa en la que descansaba su espalda como apoyo. Por lo menos al resto no pareció importarle la presencia de aquellos dos, pues todos regresaron al igual que el que hablo a observar directamente a la coneja en el escenario retomando su espera.

Axel hizo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de su "amigo", tal vez por el tono de sarcasmo a simple vista o simplemente porque ya no le agradaba, sea cual sea el caso el sentimiento entre los dos era mutuo. Y verlo llegar con su "amiga" no le sumo nada de puntos al asunto, aunque en ese preciso instante le daba igual. Solo deseaba que la coneja dijese lo que tuviese que decir para irse a otro lugar a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar ahí parado haciendo nada, tal vez imaginar a aquel guarda siendo asesinado por sus propias manos o lo que fuese, cualquier cosa sonaba en ese momento tentadora a esperar más a esa coneja exasperante.

El guardia se aparto lejos por lo que pudieron notar los otros animatrónicos más cercanos a donde se encontraba la coneja. Pero por otra parte la joven rubia sin dudarlo se aproximo a donde estaba el zorro cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido demostrando su impaciencia ante esta situación, cosa que hizo gruñir por lo bajo a los dos zorros a su lado. Tomo su abrigo por uno de sus brazos y con algo de timidez tiro de este para llamar su atención cosa que consiguió para su buena suerte.

 **Max: ¿Qué quieres ahora?**

 **Elisa: Tenemos que hablar, seriamente**

 **Max: Seriamente, me lo imagino… la verdad es que no me importa. Pero francamente cualquier cosa en este momento es mejor que esperar a que la indecisa del escenario diga algo, está bien. En cuanto termine de decir lo que sea que tenga que decir hablaremos "seriamente" en otra de las habitaciones pero por el momento quédate a mi lado y no te separes**

 **Elisa: ¡G-Gracias! Sabía que me darías una segunda oportunidad…**

 **Max: ¿Segunda oportunidad? ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? Lo que te estoy dando es una recomendación. ¿En qué pensabas al meterte en la noche en este lugar? Estás rodeada de unas máquinas asesinas que te destrozaran en cuanto tengan la oportunidad, ni se te ocurra alejarte a menos que quieras morir como el otro imbécil**

En ese momento la rubia soltó un chillido pero al parecer a ninguno le importo en lo más mínimo, todos seguía con la vista clavada en el escenario atentos a la espera de que dijera algo. Con todo y temor del mundo la rubia no dudo en separar los brazos del zorro y tomar su mano apretándola y con mucha fuerza, como si fuese su único amigo en ese lugar a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que en ese momento estaba más que molesto con ella. Pero un gran alivio recorrió todo su ser por la sensación cálida en su mano en el momento en que el zorro hizo lo mismo, entrelazo sus dedos, y unió sus manos aunque seguía sin mirarle, observando fijamente el escenario como el resto.

 **Axel: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

 **Bonnie: ¡Axel! Me temo que no sabemos mucho más que tú**

Afirmo el conejo morado en sus palabras, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto al dorado el cual sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su amigo llegar. Axel se colocó en la misma posición en la que Bonnie se encontraba, observando directamente al escenario e ignorando a todo lo demás, en el borde del escenario principal efectivamente se encontraba la hermana de su amigo, con los ojos cerrados y sin tener intensiones de moverse por lo visto.

 **Springtrap: Lleva así un par de horas, aproveche para llamarte y desde entonces seguimos aquí y no tiene pinta de que planee moverse por ahora**

 **Axel: ¿Qué tiene?**

 **Bonnie: Como te dijimos, sabemos poco más que tú y eso que acabas de llegar. Lleva así desde la otra noche y al parecer le ha estado dando vueltas a la cabeza con algo ¿Tú no sabes nada?**

 **Axel: Solo que hable con ella, pero nada más. Dejando eso a un lado ¿Está todo en su lugar?**

 **Springtrap: Como me lo pediste**

 **Axel: Perfecto, entonces supongo que me iré por lo mientras a mi oficina a esperar a que den la hora y comience mi turno…**

 **Bonnie: ¿Y esa chica que vino contigo?**

 **Axel: Se ira ante de las doce, no se preocupen por eso**

Volteo dándole la espalda a los dos conejos y se enfilo directamente hacía el pasillo de la derecha, estuvo a punto de largarse sin decir nada más pero freno en seco cuando llamas hicieron un acto de presencia frente suya y por poco tostándole en el proceso. Frente a sus ojos se hizo presente la figura de la coneja celeste la cual se encontraba cruzada de brazos observándole fijamente como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a algo que tenía en mente.

 **Bon: Antes de que te vayas, quiero hacerte una pregunta**

 **Axel: ¿No era más fácil llamarme del escenario?**

 **Bon: Tú solo responde, si ninguno de nosotros intentara atacarte. Pensarías en… ¿Quedarte?**

 **Axel: Bueno… si nadie intentara matarme supongo que no tendría problema en quedarme y ser un guardia de seguridad a contrato extendido ¿Por qué?**

 **Fonnie: ¿Mamá? ¿En qué estas pensando?**

Al menos unos pocos más de la mitad observaron con algo de disgusto a la coneja, la cual solo uso esa extraña técnica que poseía para reaparecer en el escenario y volver a quedarse en completo y profundo silenció regresando a sus pensamientos. Se notaba que el zorro con problemas de ira no era el único con deseos de matar al guardia, después de todo aún había un buen par que deseaban su muerte ya sea por e placer de matarlo u otros por motivos personales como su hijo o el zorro el cual fue uno de sus mejores amigos alguna vez en que las cosas estuvieron mejor.

 **Golden: Y aquí vamos de nuevo…**

 **Foxy: Mierda**

 **Axel: Cómo sea, yo me largo a mi oficina antes de que se les ocurra volver a intentar matarme…**

Y se largo tal y como había asegurado en sus palabras ignorando a todo el grupo el cual seguía con la vista fija en el escenario esperando a que se le ocurriera hacer algo. No se molesto en quedarse, después de todo solo sería perder el tiempo en un lugar u en otro, y la rubia estaba bajo seguridad del lunático, que por más no le gustara admitir le garantizaba más seguridad que el propio guardia, que irónicamente era su tarea principal. Con algo de suerte lograría hablar con él y calmar todo el asunto, y solo quizás a pesar de sus dudas tenía la pequeña y vaga esperanza de que incluso hasta pudieran llegar a olvidar todo este malentendido y volver a su vieja amistad.

El reloj ya marcaba las once y veinte y la coneja seguía sin inmutarse por nada. Finalmente eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de los que se encontraban impacientes, el primero en darse la vuelta y pensar en largarse fue nada más ni nada menos que el nuevo zorro junto a los otros dos. Seguidos de los osos y un par más de otros personajes los cuales se encontraban algo molestos al haber sido unos completos imbéciles desperdiciando el tiempo en ese lugar sin recibir nada a cambio, pero al momento en que la mayoría estuvo a punto de largarse a regresar con sus asuntos de cada uno, la voz de la coneja desde el escenario capto la atención de todos en el lugar causando que volviesen, por fin parecía que tenía algo que decirle a todos en ese lugar.

 **Bon: ¡Ya eh tomado una decisión!**

 **Golden: ¿¡Decisión de qué!?**

 **Puppet: Llevamos horas aquí sin que dijeras nada ¿De qué decisión hablas?**

 **Bon: Todo a su tiempo chicos, primero lo primero… necesito que alguien traiga a Axel aquí para que todos escuchen lo que tengo que decir ¿Alguien puede traerlo?**

 **Max: ¡Lo que sea con tal de irme de este lugar! Ugh…**

Max levanto sus brazos en alto observando molesto a la coneja y luego se largo rápidamente a por el guardia a través del pasillo por el que se había largado antes. En ese momento todos atinaron a esperar a que el zorro regresase con la persona que había solicitado la jefa y mientras esperaban, comenzaron a escuchar a la distancia las voces de ambos acompañados de un par de sonidos que parecían ser pisadas fuertes.

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres? Aún no estamos en horario de trabajo**

 **Max: ¡Tú vienes conmigo!**

 **Axel: Ni de broma iría contigo puto loco ¿M-Max? ¿¡Qué haces!?**

 **Max: ¡Deja de patear pendejo!**

 **Axel: ¡Suéltame marica! ¡AYUDA!**

Todos alzaron una ceja en alto en lo que escuchaban los pataleos del guardia y luego de un minuto el zorro regreso por donde se había largado arrastrando por un pie por el suelo al guardia que solo agitaba sus brazos y piernas tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Al llegar al escenario entrecerró sus ojos y arrojo al guardia directamente frente al mismo escenario causando que cayera de cara en el suelo frente a la coneja la cual se encontraba aún de brazos cruzados sin sorprenderse.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? Uh… por un momento pensé que le había valido verga las reglas e iba a matarme ¿Se puede saber porque mierda me arrastro desde mi oficina?**

 **Max: Solo cállate y escucha, quiero irme de una puta vez**

 **Bon: Tengo un anuncio importante que dar y quiero que todos escuchen con mucha atención. A partir de este momento nadie tiene permitido atacar al guardia sin importar quien sea ¿Eh sido lo suficientemente clara con esto?**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Fonnie: ¡Pero qué dices! Eso es una locura**

En ese momento todo el lugar estallo como si se tratase de una turba. Por un lado estaban los que apenas se acababan de enterar de lo que había dicho, por otro los que si estaban de acuerdo y los que estaban en contra, el lugar parecía estar a punto de explotar entre una lluvia de discusiones y gritos llenos de insultos de no ser porque la coneja se limito a observar a todo el mundo directo a los ojos con esa maldita mirada que todos odiaban.

 **Fonnie: ¡Mamá! ¿En qué estas pensando? Yo soy el que manda aquí ahora ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Bon: Puede que seas el que manda, pero sigo teniendo más fuerza que nadie en este lugar. Y ya dije que me da igual quien sea, si alguien toca al guardia me encargare personalmente de darle a entender mejor mis palabras ¿Eh sido clara?**

 **Fonnie: . . . Esto es una mierda**

 **Bon: Y va para ti en especial…**

Bon observo directamente a donde se encontraba Max en medio de todo el desastre. A diferencia del resto este se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido levemente y observando sin decir absolutamente nada a donde se encontraba la coneja, se notaba que estaba a la defensiva y la rubia a su lado solo se limitaba a observarle sorprendida, como si un recuerdo se encontrara en su cabeza dando vueltas una vez más.

 **Bon: Se que a ti no te importa morir**

 **Max: Me conoces bien, sabes que nunca le tuve miedo a la muerte… entonces ¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza pensado para detenerme? No tienes nada conque asustarme**

 **Bon: Como a ti en especial te da igual pasar a ser una lámpara decorativa, no me molestare en ir a por ti. Pero ten en cuenta que si Axel tiene un rasguño tuyo por más mínimo que sea, digamos que haré lo mismo solo que con la chica que esta a tu lado…**

 **Elisa: ¡. . .! ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Max: . . .**

 **Bon: Es justo ¿No lo crees? Después de todo si tú dañas a una persona importante para mí tengo el mismo derecho a hacer lo mismo con alguien importante para ti, no es lo que siempre dicen a los que se meten con tu familia ¿Ojo por ojo? ¿No?**

 **Max: . . . Nada mal**

El rostro del zorro oscureció causando que todos en el lugar les fuera imposible ver sus ojos. En un rápido movimiento guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y le dio la espalda al escenario al momento en que una risa burlona con un toque demencial escapaba de sus fauces, luego de haber terminado con esa risa observo por encima del hombro a la coneja finalmente revelando su rostro, en ese momento más de uno retrocedió un poco al ver sus cuencas completamente negras con un punto blanco apenas visible en ellos como yemas, nadie sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer.

 **Max: Hmm… quien lo diría, que la más "fuerte" se ablandaría por una basura como esa. Sin duda alguna cada vez me sorprendes más… eres interesante, me gusta**

Otra risa escapo de si causando que un escalofrió recorriera tanto la espalda del guardia como la de la rubia la cual retrocedía cada vez más del zorro. Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro revelando uno de sus colmillos y observo por una última vez a cada uno de los que con algo de miedo le observaban, solo para luego regresar con la coneja la cual era la única que mantenía la firmeza ante esa nueva actitud repentina.

 **Max: Recuerda este momento cuando decida desecharte…**

Y se largo, sin decir nada más al respecto con esas palabras como lo último que diría a la coneja en ese momento. _"Recuerda este momento cuando decida desecharte"_ esas crueles palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la coneja un par de veces antes de desaparecer junto al zorro por el pasillo por el cual se había largado, todos en ese momento notaron lo mismo y es que a pesar de ya estar casi todos consientes de ese doble suyo, tenía un aire diferente al de los ojos ámbar.

 **Facundo: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Lucas: Hmm… bueno…**

En ese momento todos los que se encontraban bajo el escenario observaron al unísono a la pobre rubia se encontraba en medio de todo el desastre. Está rio de forma nerviosa mientras el resto por su parte solo se limitaba a observarle fijamente en silenció como las buenas máquinas de matar en sus papeles como tal. La rubia comenzó a alejarse un poco del grupo en lo que comenzaba a ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos por unos instantes.

 **Elisa: I-Iré a buscar a… a… s-si… ya saben… eh…**

La rubia salió disparada lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar y de las máquinas asesinas que solo continuaron observándole fijamente como si buscaran ver a través de su alma. Obviamente todos sabemos que la habrían asesinado de no ser porque sabían a la perfección que de hacerlo tendrían que vérselas con el lunático que tanto la protegía. Finalmente la mayoría se largaron por sus lados regresando a lo suyo e ignorando completamente a la visitante de más que tenían esa noche.

Le tomo un par de minutos recorrer las múltiples habitaciones que tenía esa pizzería, aunque no le resulto para nada sorpresivo que la mayoría se vieran completamente iguales, pues estaban echas para los cumpleaños de los niños que visitaban aquel lugar. No fue sino hasta la número ocho que reviso en que finalmente hayo al chico que tanto buscaba, en el suelo con la mirada baja y encima con lo poco que se veía a pesar de la iluminación le era imposible ver bien su rostro debido a todos los mechones de su cabello que cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

 **Elisa: Aquí estas~**

 **?: . . .**

 **Elisa: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hmph?...**

No se dio cuenta hasta que se aproximo a donde se encontraba que estaba algo cambiado, si mal no recordaba desde el momento en que abandono el ala principal, había cosas cambiadas en todo su aspecto. Lo primero que noto fue el cambio en los tonos de su ropa, pues estaban más oscuras, al igual que su cabello y el hecho de que a su alrededor podía sentirse un aire opresivo, por alguna razón en ese momento sintió una increíble necesidad de huir de aquella habitación.

 **Elisa: ¿M-Max?**

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro al momento en que llamo a su nombre algo temerosa y a la luz de la habitación finalmente volteo en su dirección. Su sonrisa no era para nada amigable sino todo lo contrario, como si fuera una sonrisa llena de malicia y desprecio hacía su persona. Sus ojos habían cambiado volviéndose totalmente negros y con apenas dos puntos blancos como pupilas al modo de reemplazo que hacía ver ese nuevo aspecto suyo más macabro y aterrador, se contuvo lo más que pudo pero finalmente profirió un grito y retrocedió un poco.

 **Max: ¿Por qué gritas?**

 **Elisa: ¿¡. . .!?**

La voz de su amigo no provino de esa figura sino a sus espaldas, volteo y observo con los ojos a la par abiertos y con sus pupilas dilatadas como nunca antes por el susto. Se encontró con una figura y pudo comprobar efectivamente que se trataba de su amigo tal y como lo recordaba desde hace a poco más de unos minutos había visto. Observo nuevamente al frente rápidamente y la macabra y aterradora versión del zorro había desaparecido como si no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño. A su lado paso el verdadero zorro con esa mirada de indiferencia en su rostro y se sentó en el mismo lugar exacto en el que había visto a esa otra versión, y le observo con una ceja en alto.

 **Max: ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida, como si hubieras visto un fantasma**

 **Elisa: . . . ¿C-Cómo?...**

 **Max: ¿Cómo qué?**

 **Elisa: T-Tu otra personalidad no puede separarse de ti ¿V-Verdad?**

 **Max: Si eso fuera posible, lo hubiera echado a patadas hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué esa extraña pregunta? ¿De eso era lo que querías hablar?**

Ladeo su cabeza confundida parpadeando un par de veces y rápidamente recordó en ese instante, el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar. Negó con la cabeza en señal de no a la pregunta y se aproximo nuevamente a donde se encontraba ignorando lo que acababa de pasarle, pensó que solo se debía al hecho de no haber descansado mucho antes de venir o algo así. Tomo a su lado asiento sin esperar a que le invitase y dejo salir un puchero en lo que se relajaba.

 **Max: ¿De qué querías hablar?**

 **Elisa: ¡De todo! No tienes ni idea de todo de lo que quiero hablar y no puedo. Ugh… pero creo en este momento que lo más importante es saber una cosa, ¿Te sientes bien? Ya sabes, con todo lo que paso en ese otro cuarto, estabas algo extraño…**

 **Max: Estoy bien**

Respondió de forma seca y directa a su pregunta y nuevamente guardo silenció, como si no tuviera pensado retomar ese tema. Le observo unos instantes y pudo notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y se tomo unos segundos antes de continuar. Ese brillo en sus ojos solo podía significar una cosa y se vio forzada a contener su emoción, esta vez estaba del todo segura que se encontraba hablando al chico que tanto conocía y amaba, finalmente luego de tantos desastre lo reconocía. Sonrió y con la sonrisa amplia en su rostro estuvo a punto de empezar nuevamente la conversación, pero paro en el momento en que la expresión del zorro cambió a una con aire de tristeza.

 **Max: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **Elisa: . . . Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo por más que es lo que más quiero**

 **Max: Ugh… no entiendo porque te esmeras tanto en retrasar lo inevitable ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que prefieres estar con él y ya? Solo… uh, solo váyanse y déjenme de una maldita vez en paz ¿Por qué lo hacen todo tan difícil?**

 **Elisa: ¡Porqué no lo quiero a él! Uh… te quiero a ti**

El zorro alzo una ceja y le observo, ambos se encontraban con una expresión que solo demostraba la tristeza en sus palabras. Rodo sus ojos y en ese instante sintió un calor apaciguar sus mejillas, las manos de Elisa se habían posado en sus mejillas y tomado su rostro, no opuso resistencia. Con sus manos a modo de guía aprovecho para cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del calor que le brindaba la piel y al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba con su frente unida con la de la menor, inconscientemente por tan solo unos segundos una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.

 **Elisa: . . . Debes confiar en mí, solo por está vez**

 **Max: . . . Bien, confiare en ti solo por está vez…**

La menor cerró sus ojos y sonrió cosa que no tardo en contagiar al zorro el cual solo se limito a dar una sonrisa leve ante su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por unos segundos en los que la rubia sin previo aviso había besado sus labios, cosa que no hubiera esperado considerando esas actitudes tan tímidas que tenía usualmente. Se separo de sus labios y al sentir que las manos de la menor finalmente le soltaban solo se limitó a observarle con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

 **Max: Quien diría que tomarías la iniciativa por una vez~**

 **Elisa: ¿Estamos solos?**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? Si ¿Por qué?**

Parpadeo un par de veces y de un momento a otro una pequeña fuerza causo que se fuera directo al suelo de espaldas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero nuevamente una pequeña fuerza le hizo al momento detenerse y alzar la vista, la rubia de forma sorpresiva se había subido en su entrepierna y colocado sus manos sobre su pecho en lo que le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Abrió su boca y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo cuando el dedo índice de la rubia cubrió sus labios y le siguió observando con esa expresión segura y picarona, cosa que nunca imagino ver en ella.

 **Elisa: ¿Sabes? No sé porque te preocupa tanto que haya hecho "eso" con tu amigo. Al final no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que dicen… hmm… últimamente has sido un chico malo. Tal vez deba, no sé… ponerte en abstinencia quizás~**

Su dedo comenzó a bajar desde la comisura de sus labios recorriendo su cuello y al llegar al cuello de su camisa comenzó a dar vueltas con la yema de su dedo. El zorro seguía sin pronunciar alguna palabra o siquiera sonido alguno, analizando una y otra vez la situación como si buscara el origen a ese extraño comportamiento en la menor. Sonrió sínicamente y entrecerró sus ojos en una mueca, como si hubiera obtenido lo que buscaba del zorro.

 **Elisa: Pero podemos hablar de tu castigo luego de esto~**

Se inclino y beso sus labios castamente causando que el zorro siguiera incrédulo de que la chica, la chica tan tímida e inofensiva que tanto conocía se encontrara ¿Dominándole? Imposible. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior y se separo finalmente de sus labios, comenzando a bajar por su cuello a diferencia de que esta vez usaba sus labios en vez de la yema de su índice. Se detuvo en su cuello a un lado y se separo de este mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desprender los botones con algo de torpeza del chaleco sobre su camisa.

 **Elisa: Y también luego debemos hablar de como vas a perdonar a tu amigo…**

 **Max: Espera ¿Qué?**

 **Elisa: ¿H-Hmph?**

La menor se vio obligada a detenerse cuando sintió las manos del zorro en sus brazos. La aparto de su cuello y la sostuvo con sus manos observándole, su expresión había cambiado radicalmente a la fría expresión que tanto detestaba. Sonrió y dejo escapar una carcajada corta en lo que le devolvía la mirada con algo de duda en el rostro.

 **Elisa: ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿No quieres hacerlo?**

 **Max: N-No es eso, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero, no pienso disculparme con ese idiota**

 **Elisa: ¿Por qué no? Si lo que te preocupa es que tenga algo con él creí que ya te estaba dejando a más no poder en claro que no me interesa… ¿Aún no me crees?**

 **Max: Te creo, pero… no es solo por ti. Ese idiota me ha vendido para salvar su pellejo, no pienso perdonar a un imbécil que vende a sus propios amigos para salvar su culo**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué él ha hecho qué?...**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿No te contó lo que paso?**

El reloj marcaba las doce menos diez y ya faltaba poco para que su turno comenzara. Pero ya no le importaba realmente pues ahora estaba bajo protección de la más fuerte de todo el lugar. Con sus manos sobre una de las mesas observando fijamente al suelo se encontraba en el ala principal con finalmente algo de paz luego de tanta mierda y seguramente, si tan solo esa chica lograba calmar a su amigo ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada más que solo por volver a mejorar la relación con la coneja y su nuevo hijo.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

Alzo la vista en el momento en que escucho como unos pasos se aproximaban rápidamente iban a su dirección. Con una ceja en alto observo como se enfilaba directamente hacía él la rubia, por un momento pensó que se acercaría para contarle lo sucedido o para que le abriera para irse pues no parecía estar muy contenta y al instante supuso que tal vez no habría logrado hablar con el zorro y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un increíble ardor en su mejilla y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, lo había abofeteado.

 **Axel: ¡AUCH! Eso me dolió…**

 **Elisa: Me lo conto todo…**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué cosa? Uh… joder, pegas fuerte**

 **Elisa: Como murió, todo…**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Te lo conto todo?**

 **Elisa: Si, se que has vendido a Max**

 **Axel: Foxy me ofreció un trato ¿Vale? Si entraba a la oficina solo se lo llevaría a él y nos dejaría a nosotros tres en paz**

 **Elisa: ¿Y eso es todo? Foxy te pone un garfio en la garganta ¿Y vendes a tus amigos como si no te importaran? ¿Cómo si fuera nada?**

 **Axel: Era lo mejor para todos**

 **Elisa: Para todos ¿O para ti?**

Todos alrededor observaron lo que estaba pasando más ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo al respecto pues no parecía ser un tema en el que debiera entrometerse cualquiera. La mayoría solo se limito a ignorarles o simplemente hacerse los tontos con sus tareas, a excepción de las dos hijas del zorro las cuales observaban con curiosidad al igual que Facundo y Lucas que solo guardaban el silenció y vigilaban que la cosa no se pusiera fea.

 **Axel: Solo dices eso porque te gusta, si hubiera vendido a Lucas o a Facundo no dirías lo mismo**

 **Elisa: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Qué crees que opinan tus amigos o familia? ¿De verdad piensas que van a confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste?**

 **Axel: Al menos yo si tengo una familia a la que decepcionar…**

 **Elisa: . . . N-No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia…**

Las dos Cupcakes al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos se fueron rápidamente al pasillo en busca de su padre. Mientras que los otros dos seguían observando en silenció, parecía que la pelea estaba cada vez más captando la atención de todo el resto de los que se hallaban en el alrededor los cuales comenzaron a observar lo que pasaba.

 **Elisa: Como si tu supieras lo que es perder a la familia…**

 **Axel: Oh… ¡Como si tu supieras lo que es querer ver a tus padres muertos!**

 **Elisa: ¿Qué?...**

 **Axel: Cuando tenía doce años mis padres necesitaban dinero y decidieron venderme a ejércitos privados ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Fue en mi cumpleaños, no tenía amigos asique nadie vio como me llevaban. En el campo de entrenamiento conocí a dos personas, fueron mis primeros amigos, finalmente nos mandaron a nuestra primera misión… se supone que solo teníamos que evacuar a civiles pero… las cosas se complicaron. Matamos a mucha gente tanto buena como mala, ellos dos murieron por mi culpa… ellos querían retirarse pero yo no se los permití, ellos eran buenas y grandes personas guiados por una mala. Al final solo quedaba yo, todos estaban muertos y más de una vez pensé en pegarme un tiro sin más. Pero no podía después de todo lo que hice, fue el día en que hice la promesa de que si debía matar a cientos de personas inocentes por vivir por al menos un día lo haría sin problemas…**

 **Elisa: . . .**

 **Axel: Cuando regrese todo el mundo creyó que era un héroe por sobrevivir a esa misión y por lo tanto me dieron de baja… jamás pude perdonar a mis padres por ello. Asique si tu vida es mala por perder a tus padres entonces no sé que es la mía…**

 **Elisa: Yo-…**

Entro por el marco del pasillo al ala principal con sus ojos ocultos por sus mechones consiguiendo ese aspecto tan aterrador que tenía cuando se mostraba molesto por algo. En ese momento todo el mundo en ese lugar incluyendo los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa los cuales habían tenido esa discusión hace tan solo un par de minutos le observaron con gran sorpresa al verlo con ese aire tan abrumador a su alrededor.

 **Facundo: T-Tranquilo amigo, las cosas ya se calmaron**

 **Lucas: Si, no hay de que preocuparse… puedes irte de nuevo a donde estabas y-…**

Sus dos amigos habían saltado al frente de este para frenarle sin embargo sus intentos fueron muy inútiles ya que de un simple movimiento de un brazo los había derribado y apartado de su camino, sin lugar a dudas tenía una fuerza aterradora y nadie más se dispuso a pararse de por medio en su camino. Una mueca extraña como si fuera una mezcla de disgusto con ira se formo en su rostro, se enfilo directamente hacía la mesa en donde se encontraba el guardia a un paso más rápido y al fin cuando lo tuvo de frente estiro su mano y lo levanto al aire apretando su cuello fuertemente.

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

 **Max: Me canse de estos tontos juegos y sobre todo me canse de ti. No me importa si termino yo y todos los demás en este maldito lugar muertos, está vez no me voy a quedar con las ganas… se acabo, muere de una maldita vez**

Con su otra mano en donde se encontraba el garfio lo preparo y en un movimiento comenzó a con el filo recorrer el camino directo a su cuello en donde pondría fin a su vida como el pelirrojo acabo con él hace unas dos noches. Pero cuando el filo del garfio estuvo a nada de clavarse en su piel una mano sostuvo su brazo, una pequeña mano sin fuerza alguna le obligo a detenerse en ese instante causando que dirigiera su vista a su lado en donde la rubia se encontraba sosteniéndole.

 **Elisa: ¡No lo mates!**

 **Max: ¿Qué?... debes estar bromeando, después de todo lo que ha hecho ¿Tú quieres que lo deje vivir? Debe ser una maldita broma**

 **Elisa: ¡T-Todo ya está bien! Tus amigos no te mintieron ¿L-Lo ves? Estoy bien… no hace falta que lo mates, de verdad estoy bien… solo bájalo, por favor y hablemos de esto con calma**

La parte de él que luchaba por seguir asfixiándolo se debilito y obligo a su mano abrirse causando que el guarda cayera al suelo y gracias a esto que recuperase el aire que había perdido por la ese repentino ataque que había tenido. La rubia sonrió y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo para calmarle y, sin embargo el zorro se aparto bruscamente de su agarre y se enfilo en dirección al pasillo del cual había llegado aún con ese aire extraño a su alrededor.

 **Elisa: ¿M-Max? Vamos, s-solo siéntate y hablemos con calma al respecto y de-…**

 **Max: Aléjense de mí**

 **Elisa: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Axel: ¡E-Espera! Tenemos que hablar de esto**

 **Max: A partir de ahora estoy solo ¿Entendido? No quiero que nadie se atreva a acercarse a más de un paso de mí. Si alguien me molesta, lo destrozare… no me importa quien sea, lo destrozare ¿Eh sido claro?**

Se largo como había llegado sin decir nada más, aún con la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos a la luz del ala y dejando a todos incomodos. Facundo junto con Lucas acababan de levantarse del suelo y algo adoloridos debido a que les había dado un buen empujón y sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras que la rubia terminaba de ayudar al guardia a recuperarse antes de apartarse de este y enfilar directo a ese mismo pasillo por el que se había largado el zorro.

 **Axel: ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

 **Elisa: ¿A dónde más? A buscarlo**

 **Facundo: ¿No has escuchado lo que dijo?**

 **Lucas: Si, ese loco matara al primero que se le acerque**

 **Elisa: No me importa… debo decirle la verdad de una vez por todas**

Se fue antes de que si quiera alguien pudiese pararle y a pesar de eso, nadie además de la rubia les demostró valor para ir contra las palabras del zorro. Por su parte el mismo zorro se encontraba en esa sala de fiesta en la que se hallo minutos antes de que la rubia se largara parado en medio de la sala con la mirada baja directa al suelo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna o si quiera dar una señal de vida, como si estuviera congelado, atrapado nuevamente en su cabeza.

 **Elisa: ¡Max!**

Entro súbitamente en la sala y encontró a la figura tiesa del zorro en medio de la sala, al parecer ni se había inmutado a pesar de haberlo llamado a su nombre. Parpadeo un par de veces y un frío dio un recorrido en su espalda como si fuera una sensación que le dijera que no era buena idea lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer, sin embargo reunió el valor suficiente y se aproximo al zorro, y sin más estiro su mano tocando su hombro.

 **Elisa: ¿Max?**

Un grito escapo de ella al momento en que el zorro volteo abruptamente con una mirada llena del odio acumulado y las ganas contenidas de matar. Sus ojos habían cambiado, uno encontrándose al negro con la pupila blanca y el otro con ese ámbar deslumbrante de siempre, y eso fue lo último lo que alcanzo a ver. Dejo salir un grito atroz similar al de los otros animatrónicos cuando están en su pleno ataque y lanzo un corte al aire con su garfio, el filo dio un fino y preciso corte a su cuello y en el momento en que el zorro logro reaccionar regresando a sus ojos naturales, su cuerpo cayó a sus ojos causando que sus pupilas se dilataran al por fin darse cuenta de la situación.

 **Max: ¿¡U-Ugh!?...**

Sus pupilas se dilataron a más no poder pero al menos sus ojos ya se encontraban como siempre al haber reaccionado de ese extraño trance. Estiro sus brazos y logro sujetar a la rubia en su caída en lo que se desplomaba al suelo, observo directamente a su cuello en donde se encontraba el corte, con algo de temor observo el garfio en su mano el cual se encontraba cubierto por la sangre fresca y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada por la situación a pesar de no ser una necesidad.

 **Max: ¿E-Elisa? ¿C-Cómo?... les dije que se alejaran ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?...**

 **Elisa: Lo siento…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Elisa: Lo único que siempre… me importo…**

 **Max: ¿Q-Qué? ¡Elisa!**

 _¿Lo único que siempre me importo?_ ¿Qué significaba eso? Dejo lo más delicadamente posible en el suelo el cuerpo de la chica y se aparto de este retrocediendo tan torpemente llegando casi a punto de tropezar. Bajo la vista y observo sus manos, el garfio aún seguía con la sangre, sujeto su cabeza, instintivamente con su garfio a modo de mano y comenzó a emitir extraños sonidos en lo que sus ojos variaban entre los negros y sus ojos naturales, un dolor atroz lleno todo sus pensamientos.

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué mierda has hecho!?**

Observo al frente cuando una voz familiar llego a sus oídos, parado en el marco de la sala estaba el guardia que tanto "quería" observando la escena, por lo visto acababa de llegar a causa de todo el alboroto que había causado todo este desastre. Sin embargo le ignoro, su cabeza daba vueltas y al parecer estaba a punto de desmayarse. Voces en su cabeza lo enloquecían nuevamente y esta vez nada las detendría, estaba a punto de explotar.

 **Axel: Dios… ¿Qué mierda paso?**

 **Max: Vete**

 **Axel: No tengo idea de lo que paso aquí pero ya habrá tiempo para historias. ¿Sabes como salen los cuerpos de está pizzería verdad? Debemos sacarla para poder darle un entierro digno**

 **Max: Cierra la boca de una puta vez**

 **Axel: Sé que te importaba pero tú causaste este desastre, mira… si tanto te importa querrás que tenga como mínimo un entierro, dudo que quieras que termine metida en todo este desastre. Te prometo que me encargare de todo pero necesito que me acompañes para llevarla-… ¿¡Hmph!?**

Había estirado su mano en dirección al cuerpo de la chica pero de golpe su muñeca fue atrapada y apretada con una fuerza abrumadora. El zorro había sujetado su muñeca con su única mano y con una gran fuerza lo retenía impidiéndole si quiera llegar a rozar el cuerpo de la menor, el guardia le observo con confusión en su rostro y pego un salto cayendo a un par de pies de donde se hallaba y se reincorporo rápidamente, el zorro había arrojado un corte directo en su dirección con el garfio y se encontraba con los mechones de su cabello ocultando gran parte de su rostro, pero podía notar la ira en su rostro y como gruñía por lo bajo.

 **Axel: R-Relájate… quizás me precipite un poco, pero estas cosas pasan**

 **Max: ¡No actúes como si te importara! A ti nunca te importo una mierda… no tienes el derecho a fingir que te preocupas por ella luego de haber hecho todo esto**

 **Axel: Entiendo que estés enojado, fue mi culpa lo que paso… por eso lo mínimo que puedo hacer es preocuparme ¿No lo crees justo?**

 **Max: Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo… ya casi son las doce**

No podía ver sus ojos y no podía cerciorarse de su estado actual debido a esto. Ese aire pesado en los alrededores nuevamente se hacía presente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como por su brazo en el que se encontraba su puño siendo apretado un extraña aura oscura acompaña de al menos un par de rayos apenas visibles del mismo color oscuro le recorrían, como si se tratase de la magia negra de la marioneta pero en peor.

 **Axel: ¿Qué mierda?...**

 **Max: . . . Tic-tac, el reloj corre y tu sigues aquí, me pregunto cuando aguantaras sin una puerta la cual te proteja… realmente tengo algo de curiosidad ¿Quieres probar tu suerte?**

 **Axel: Me lleva…**

 **12 AM [Axel/Max]**

El reloj de en su muñeca marco las doce en punto y el zorro comenzó a caminar en su dirección en el momento en que la alarma anuncio el comienzo de su turno. No teniendo más opción volteó, se largo lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina y el zorro se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del salón. Al momento en que ya se encontraba con una mano sobre el marco observo por su hombro con algo de melancolía en su rostro y luego de negar con la cabeza sintiendo ese dolor nuevamente, se fue y dejo el cuerpo en donde se encontraba, abandonando la sala finalmente y a la pobre chica.

 **4 AM [Axel]**

Sentado en la silla de la oficina ni se molestaba en observar las cámaras. Se había encerrado con la puerta tanto de la derecha como la de la izquierda y no se molesto en abrirlas desde que comenzó el turno, sin embargo algo que le sorprendió es que el zorro no sé molesto en atacarle desde que a tan solo un par de horas había abandonado esa sala, se había encerrado en la cueva y le observo al menos por un par de minutos a través de la cámara, solo se encontraba sentado en el suelo y no le demostraba signos de querer atacarle, solo dándole la espalda a la cámara sin moverse.

 **Bon: Podría matarlo y acabar con todo esto**

 **Axel: No**

 **Bon: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Axel: No te metas, esto es entre nosotros…**

La coneja celeste se encontraba cruzada de brazos al otro lado de la puerta a su derecha y desde la llegada de esta no se había movido de allí, cerciorándose de que el guardia estuviera a salvo. Pero, a pesar de todo el guardia parecía tener otros planes en mente, se encontraba observando en sus manos una pistola de por lo visto ya años de antigüedad, polvorienta y con un par de marcas en las partes, pero por otra parte seguía siendo funcional, tenia un símbolo que la coneja no reconoció a la derecha del mango.

 **Axel: Voy a enfrentarlo**

 **Bon: ¿Tú quieres morir verdad? Porque si es así puedo meterte en el traje directamente**

 **Axel: Ya te dije como a los demás que no se metan en esto, ustedes lo empezaron pero yo tengo en mente terminarlo, solo quédate en el ala principal como los demás ¿Puedes hacer eso?**

 **Bon: ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con que nos quedemos allí?**

 **Axel: ¿Puedes solo escucharme y obedecer?**

 **Bon: Ugh… bien, has lo que tengas que hacer**

La coneja se largo a regañadientes por el pasillo y se perdió en la oscuridad del mismo en la lejanía y al momento en que se fue dejo escapar un suspiro pesado. Comprobó que el arma estuviera con el cargador lleno y finalmente abrió ambas puertas, salió por la izquierda y se enfilo por el mismo a la cueva en donde se encontraba el zorro. Alcanzo su destino en pocos minutos finalmente y luego de haber recorrido el pasillo ya se encontraba frente a las cortinas de la cueva.

 **Axel: . . . ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **Max: Parece que realmente deseas morir ¿Qué pretendes?**

 **Axel: Me canse de juegos, uno contra uno. Sin trampas ni juegos tontos, tú lo dijiste ¿No? Al fin y al cabo esto ya se acabo… ¿Qué dices?**

 **Max: . . . ¿Cuál es la condición?**

 **Axel: La única condición es que yo escojo el lugar donde quiera morir ¿Vale?**

El silenció regreso de detrás de las cortinas, luego le siguieron unos pasos y finalmente luego de la espera las cortinas se abrieron. Le observaba de una forma indiferente aún con uno de esos ojos al negro y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque se podía notar la desconfianza en la expresión de su rostro, solo esperaba poder convencerle de ir a donde debía. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirle en lo que ambos se enfilaban por el pasillo dejando atrás a todo el mundo el cual les observaba, algunos con preocupación y otros con algo de incomodidad e sobre todo incertidumbre al no saber como podría terminar aquello, solo tenían todos una cosa en claro y era que no debían entrometerse, eso incluía hasta la coneja celeste la cual observaba todo muy molesta por la decisión del guardia.

Durante la caminata, la cual hicieron despacio y sobre todo, con ambos sumergidos más que nada en sus pensamientos no parecían tener mucho que decir al respecto. A pesar de todo Axel tomo la decisión de romper el silenció en el camino, observo por detrás de su hombro al zorro el cual aún a pesar de todo el rato que llevaban seguía ocultando sus ojos en esa franja negra que se apareció al estar cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello.

 **Axel: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... al menos podrías contarme eso antes de morir ¿No crees?**

 **Max: . . . Siendo franco, ni siquiera yo lo sé**

 **Axel: Hmm…**

 **Max: ¿Qué?**

 **Axel: ¿Tú la amabas?**

 **Max: . . . Camina**

 **Axel: Solo preguntaba, no tienes porque ponerte así**

Suspiro por lo bajo al fallar en su intento por entablar una conversación con él ¿Por qué ahora era tan complicado hasta dirigirle la palabra? Ya no podía reconocerlo y aunque odiara reconocerlo lo cierto era que echaba de menos a sus amigos, no solo era el zorro sino que también a los otros los sentía de forma distinta, ya no se trataba solo de uno, incluso le costaba reconocer a su propio hijo con el cual se había encariñado tanto como sus amigos, era lamentable.

Llegaron a la sala número nueve la cual irónicamente solo se encontraba a un lado de donde en el suelo aún reposaba el cuerpo de la chica que vio tan solo por una mirada rápida. Observo con una buena rapidez la sala comprobando como al final de esta había algo cubierto por una enorme lona, pero ya estaba más que seguro de lo que se trataba. Desenfundo su arma y la observo un instante, en su mano sin decir nada hasta que se volteo en lo que entraba el zorro a sus espaldas.

 **Axel: Durante nuestra misión, mi amigo Drake uso está arma para dispararse en mi cara y desde entonces, la eh conservado. Hmm… es gracioso, me dijo algo muy parecido cuando cometió ese acto de suicidio en mi cara, muy parecido a lo que tú me has dicho**

 **Max: . . . Lo sé, conozco tu historia**

 **Axel: "Todos teníamos mejores motivos que tú para seguir viviendo" ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Yo, creo que tienes razón. Pero hice una promesa cuando regrese de ese maldito lugar, y fue que si incluso debía matar a más de mil personas por seguir con la mía, que así sea…**

 **Max: Conozco ese sentimiento… pero ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que a diferencia de ti, yo hubiera matado a toda esa gente por todos ustedes, o al menos… así hubiera sido antes de que todo esto pasara. Lucas, Facundo, Fonnie… déjame hacerte una pregunta**

El zorro se encamino aún sin alzar su vista pasando a su lado, se encontraba a sus espaldas ambos sin verse a la cara. Entonces sonrió, sonrió como si en ese preciso momento se le hubiera ocurrido un chiste de muy mal gusto, esa sonrisa de malicia se hizo presente al menos por unos segundos y sin más soltó lo que tenía que decir, como si fuera un cuchillo listo para apuñalar en donde más le dolería al guardia que tenía a sus espaldas.

 **Max: ¿De verdad aún piensas que somos tus amigos?**

 **Axel: Tengo la estúpida esperanza en el fondo… de que tal vez quede algo de ustedes aún, por lo menos incluso si es una pequeña parte de lo que fueron…**

 **Max: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No?**

El guardia finalmente observo por detrás de su hombro como el zorro ajustaba mejor el garfio que reemplazaba su mano derecha y volvió a observar al frente al arma en sus manos. Suspiro y antes de continuar con esto se replanteo la tonta idea en su cabeza de intentar hablar con él, tal vez con algo de suerte o más bien mucha, lograría calmar las cosas en un último intento de desesperación, pero de todas maneras sabía que no funcionaria desde el primer momento.

 **Axel: No tenemos que hacer esto ¿Lo sabes no? Ya has matado a tú mejor amiga ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? No obtendrás la paz por acabar conmigo y eso ya lo tienes de sobra. Simplemente lo que pudimos hacer fue sentarnos a hablar ¿Qué demonios paso?**

 **Max: Sinceramente… no lo sé. Tal vez en otra vida o en otro mundo podamos volver a ser lo que alguna vez fuimos, grandes amigos. Pero no en este…**

 **Axel: O cuando este en ese traje… lo que pase primero**

Un gruñido escapo por lo bajo del zorro y de un momento a otro su mano se estiro a la camisa del guardia tomándolo bruscamente por la misma. Con un mínimo esfuerzo lo estrello contra el muro a sus espaldas con tal magnitud de fuerza que incluso se abrieron un par de grietas a su alrededor, un quejido escapo del guardia y trato de apuntar con el arma aunque le fue inútil, un dolor atroz le recorrió todo el cuerpo por el fuerte impacto.

 **Max: Tal vez lo entiendas todo mejor cuando estés en mi lugar… aún hay muchas cosas a las que no te haces ni la más mínima idea**

 **Axel: Ya sabes mi respuesta a eso, no cambiara…**

En un movimiento certero balanceo el garfio y empalo la punta de su garfio contra el pecho de el guarda causando que un poco que el líquido carmesí escapara de la comisura de sus labios a la vez que unos quejidos escapan junto a este fino hilo de sangre. Separo el garfio de su torso y arrojo su cuerpo a sus espaldas causando que cayera al frío suelo en lo que esa sonrisa maliciosa se hacía en su rostro presente una vez más, sin embargo aún no parecía estar dispuesto a revelar sus ojos o al menos otra facción de su rostro.

 **Axel: U-Ugh… p-puedo ¿Hacerte una pregunta?**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

 **Axel: ¿Te gusta el fuego?**

Le observo por detrás de su hombro y por la posición que tomaron los labios supo que tenía una mueca de extrañeza. No le apunto con el arma al zorro sino que apunto a sus espaldas al final de la sala en donde se encontraba ese enorme bulto cubierto por la lona, en ese instante el zorro dio un paso hacía atrás al darse cuenta de que eso se encontraba allí y estuvo a punto de decir algo por lo alto pero ya fue demasiado tarde, solo se escucho el disparo y todo se volvió negro para ambos.

 **¡6 AM! [Max/Axel]**

El olor fuerte y el sonido de las brasas al vivo le despertó del estado de inconciencia en que había caído por al menos unas dos horas. Le fue algo difícil levantarse debido a que una de sus manos a su reemplazo se encontraba un pequeño garfio el cual no podía usar bien como soporte, pero con algo de problemas logro reincorporarse del suelo. Observo a su alrededor, gran parte de la sala se encontraba cubierto por llamas al rojo vivo, aunque no le importo porque después de todo estaba muerto como para tener el miedo de caer en ellas.

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

Se observo rápidamente, sus ropas se encontraban quemadas y de su brazo derecho goteaba algo de aceite por lo que pensó al instante que su traje se pudo haber dañado por la explosión. Suspiro y se enfilo sujetando su brazo fuera de la sala, al estar fuera de la misma observo como del lado en que daba al ala principal se encontraba desplomado en el suelo el guardia que había causado todo el desastre, todo el lugar se encontraba en un estado lamentable y el fuego se extendía rápido por todo el lugar, estuvo a punto de avanzar pero sintió debajo de las solapas de una de sus botas algo y al ver al suelo, se encontró con el arma del guardia bajo uno de sus pies.

 **Max: . . . ¿S-Se te cayó algo?**

 **Axel: U-Ugh…**

Tomo el arma en su mano y la observo unos cuantos segundos apreciando sus detalles en lo que el guardia se reincorporaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. En eso un ruido similar a una biga llego a sus oídos sobre su cabeza, al levantar la vista al techo observo como una parte del mismo se desprendía y rápidamente retrocedió y su camino a donde se encontraba el guardia fue bloqueado por los escombros, sin embargo aún podía verlo frente a frente. Al verlo levantarse en eso ambos se observaron mutuamente en silenció, y sin más levanto el arma apuntando directo a la cabeza del guardia con una mirada de completa indiferencia.

 **Max: ¿Esto es lo que tú querías?**

 **Axel: S-Se suponía que uno solo de los dos moriría, pero si… es lo que quería**

 **Max: . . . Entonces eso es lo que quieres al final ¿Qué uno de los dos muera?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: . . . Pues hazlo tú mismo, como si fuera a cambiar en algo eso ahora…**

* * *

 ***Nota del autor: Si eres como yo, de esos que les gusta escuchar música mientras leen, desde mi lugar como escritor recomiendo escuchar a partir de este punto la canción. "Why" de Ayaka, que en mi opinión es una canción que ambienta muy bien una despedida, será fácil de encontrar con ese titulo ya que es la famosa canción que suena cuando muere Zack de FN Crisis core.**

* * *

Arrojo el arma a sobre los escombros la cayó a sus pies, levanto el arma y luego volvió a observar a ese zorro que solo se limitaba a sujetar su brazo dándole la espalda. Observo a su lado como más y más llamas se iban formando y luego de quitar el cargador de la misma, la arrojo sin más al fuego y el arma fue desapareciendo entre las llamas al rojo vivo, en eso volvió a observar al zorro el cual se enfilaba en dirección contraria a la salida.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué?**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?**

 **Max: Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza y si de mi depende, prefiero que siga siendo un misterio para todos. La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Y tú por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste la verdad? La verdad es que ya ni me importa saber lo que paso realmente… por mi toda esta mierda se termino**

 **Axel: Sabes que no es así…**

 **Max: Por dios… ¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?**

 **Axel: Incluso si no te gusta tengo un contrato que me ata, debo regresar incluso si se tarda otro año más en reconstruir este lugar…**

El zorro se detuvo en seco y apretó sus dientes como nunca antes, apretó su único puño y regreso la vista al guardia que aún seguía observándole desde su lugar. Alzo la vista y finalmente pudieron verse sus ojos los cuales para la sorpresa del guardia se encontraban idénticos a los que tenía en el tiempo en que estuvo con vida alguna vez, y por primera vez en su rostro luego de mucho tiempo, notó una expresión que no demostraba ganas de querer verlo muerto, sino que noto tristeza.

 **Max: Por favor… solo escúchame una vez más como amigo, en nombre de nuestra vieja amistad, toma un consejo mío solo una vez más…**

 **Axel: ¿Max?...**

 **Max: Solo acepta mi consejo como amigo. Vete, acepta el trato del jefe y deja que te de por uno de esos guardias más, deja que te quite ese contrato y te de por muerto. Solo vete y déjanos por el resto de la eternidad que nos queda, ve con esa chica Katy y ten una vida normal… olvida todo lo que paso aquí e intenta ser normal por una vez en tu maldita existencia**

 **Axel: Yo-…**

No pudo terminar de responder debido a que en ese momento su mente le hizo una mala jugada y entre los escombros observo como la figura del zorro era reemplazada por la de su amigo la última vez que lo vio con vida. Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, sintió una punzada en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta que le impidió responder como normalmente haría, la culpa que sintió era igual a la que tuvo cuando sus dos amigos de pelotón murieron.

 **Max: ¡NO! Solo cállate y deja de dar excusas tontas por una maldita vez… ¡Solo vete y acepta el hecho de que no regresaremos! Te lo estoy pidiendo como ese chico que alguna vez fue uno de tus mejores amigos y que alguna vez se preocupo por tu bienestar como los demás. Tienes una gran oportunidad, es más de lo que podemos decir nosotros cuatro… solo olvídate de todo y no regreses, y ten en cuenta una cosa si es que decides regresar a por nosotros, cuando me veas de nuevo ya no seré el mismo y puedo asegurarte una cosa… te matare**

 **Axel: Espera…**

 **Max: Solo déjame en paz ¿Quieres una respuesta clara de por qué hice todo esto? Yo ya acepte que no volveremos a ser amigos y que este grupo está más muerto que el carisma de Fonnie. Y al menos… quería llevarme un buen recuerdo de ustedes tres, quería morir sabiendo que como mínimo fuimos el mejor grupo de amigos que pudo haber, pero tú seguías con esa tonta mierda de seguir con vida a toda costa… solo vete y déjame como último recuerdo el haber sido los más idiotas pero al fin y al cabo mejores amigos que hubo… y no regreses**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: Todo lo que hice, fue por mí y por nosotros…**

Bajo la mirada nuevamente y al verlo como si se encontrase con vida la gorra cubrió nuevamente a una sombra sus ojos. Sin embargo pudo notar como un pequeño hilo de agua salada resbalo por la mejilla y luego de haber hecho su seña de despedida la cual solía usar siempre le dio la espalda y si ya fuera mucho de por si con su mente jugándole esa mala pasada, pudo ver como a sus dos lados, de espaldas tanto sus dos amigos actuales como sus viejos del pelotón le daban la espalda y daban pasos alejándose en la distancia entre las llamas que los consumían poco a poco hasta que por fin, logro recuperar la visión del zorro y regresar a la realidad.

 **Axel: . . . ¿Hmph?**

Busco en el bolsillo de su camisa y encontró una vieja foto, era una foto que se habían tomado los cuatro hace ya unos dos años y posiblemente la única que él mismo se había dispuesto a tomarse, la observo unos cuantos segundos y finalmente, como el arma de su amigo arrojo la foto para que se volviera apenas ceniza entre las llamas del incendio que había causado. Se hubiera quedado allí observando aún más como la foto se consumía de no ser porque el lugar se venía abajo, sin más se largo rápidamente con algo de dificultad debido a sus heridas y quemaduras en dirección al ala de la pizzería para salir por la puerta principal.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor: A partir de este punto recomiendo ya dejar de escuchar la canción que como el escritor les eh recomendado debido a que a partir de este punto se retoma el capítulo, aunque a este punto solo es el epílogo, el capítulo tres termino con la foto quemándose y Axel huyendo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Todos a excepción de los dos que se habían adentrado más a fondo de en la pizzería se hallaban en las afueras observando como la pizzería ardía en la penumbra de la noche. Facundo junto a Lucas y Fonnie se encontraban al frente del enorme grupo observando la puerta de forma impaciente y en lo que esperaban a que alguno de los dos faltantes decidiera aparecer el jefe que normalmente se encargaba de aparecer a las seis justo acababa de llegar y se colocó junto a los tres con sus ojos de par en par abiertos como platos.

 **Jefe: ¿Q-Qué mierda han hecho ahora? ¿Otra vez?... ¿Cuántas pizzerías piensan quemar?**

 **Fonnie: Mi padre sigue adentro…**

 **Jefe: Mierda ¿Nadie más se quedo ahí dentro?**

 **Lucas: Max tampoco ha salido desde que se comenzó a quemar**

 **Jefe: ¿¡Una de las nuevas atracciones sigue dentro!? ¡Qué aún no le pusimos todo los medios de seguridad en caso de un accidente como este! ¡Se va a oxidar!**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por la misma salió el guardia con alguna que otra quemadura pero al fin y al cabo en buen estado el cual se desplomo al suelo tan solo al dar unos pasos alejándose del lugar en llamas. Rápidamente su hijo fue a socorrerlo en lo que el resto seguía esperando a que el único que faltaba saliera para poder hablar sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, en lo que Axel era ayudado por su hijo el resto solo se limito a observar y esperar un poco más.

 **Jefe: ¡Al diablo! Voy a entrar…**

El jefe tiro el saco de su traje y se remango su camisa en una pose heroica hasta que en ese preciso instante se comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño dentro de la pizzería. Luego de eso el suelo por un momento comenzó a temblar como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un terremoto y de golpe uno de los muros de la pizzería a un par de habitaciones lejos de la puerta principal se derrumbo. Todo el mundo en ese momento observo como desde dentro de la sala del muro que cayó se hallaba el zorro sujetando su muñeca luego de haber dado ese buen golpe.

 **Max: Si esto es solo el veinticinco no me quiero imaginar el cien… ugh**

 **Facundo: ¡Max!**

 **Lucas: ¡Marica!**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿Pero qué?-…**

En ese momento en que se encontraba saliendo del lugar en llamas los dos imbéciles de los dos de sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre este estrujándolo en un abrazo grupal. Obviamente este solo por el momento se limito a rodar sus ojos y a apartarles en lo que les lanzaba una mirada extraña, tan solo hace un par de horas podría jurar que era el tipo más odiado del planeta o al menos así sintió que lo miraban, retrocedió un poco y nuevamente sujeto su brazo descolocado.

 **Max: No me toquen…**

 **Facundo: L-Lo siento, es que estamos felices de saber que ambos están bien**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué mierda paso ahí dentro?**

 **Max: Prefiero no hablar de ello ¿Vale?...**

 **Facundo: Te tardaste mucho más que Axel en salir ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿D-Dónde está Elisa?**

En ese momento el zorro bajo la mirada al suelo y su vista oscureció. Al instante sus dos amigos en el momento se observaron mutuamente con rostros incrédulos pero suponiendo lo que quería dar a entender con esa reacción tan repentina, tenían muchas dudas y pocas respuestas pero ninguno de los dos de sus amigos parecían estar en condiciones de hablar de lo sucedido, solo le hicieron al zorro un ademán con la cabeza para que este siguiera a ambos con los demás, sin indagar más con ese tema por el momento, al llegar fueron recibidos por la "jefa" la cual les observo a los tres.

 **Bon: Creo que ya estamos todos, dios mío ¿Qué le paso? Se ve como la mierda**

 **Facundo: Mejor no preguntemos por ahora ¿Entonces?**

 **Jefe: Bueno es algo gracioso ya que tenía que darles un anuncio sorpresa hoy mismo. Lo gracioso es que resulta que iban a destruir este lugar asique es algo irónico que ya lo hayan destruido por ustedes mismos, nos acaban de ahorrar un buen dineral…**

 **Bon: ¿Disculpe?**

 **Jefe: Se van a otra nueva pizzería mucho mejor que esta, se suponía que era una sorpresa pero a estas circunstancias parece más un golpe de suerte. En nada llegaran los encargados de llevarles a su nuevo hogar y ustedes tres junto a Fonnie serán la nueva atracción estrella…**

 **Facundo: ¿N-Nosotros?**

 **Jefe: ¡Si! Se suponía que si Axel también terminaba muerto sería parte de la banda. Pero sigue y al parecer seguirá con vida. Debido a este problema su reemplazo será Fonnie como guitarrista y la buena noticia es que no tendrán que soportar más a este viejo… me retiro de la compañía**

 **Lucas: ¿Por qué?...**

 **Jefe: Me retiro para dejarle un puesto a su nuevo jefe, que será mi hijo mayor que acaba de ser nombrado como nuevo gerente. Asique les pido como un favor de viejos amigos que sean como mínimo algo amables en un principio con él… aún no sé acostumbra del todo a como funcionan las pizzerías con eso de los guardias y todo ese rollo ¿Lo entienden verdad?**

 **Facundo: S-Supongo que si…**

El jefe se mostraba tranquilo y todos escuchaban atentamente a lo que tenía que decirles. Pero de un momento a otro el zorro a las espaldas de sus dos amigos los aparto y se encamino hasta este y estirando su única mana lo tomo de la corbata de su cuello atrayéndolo a este, nuevamente usaba ese aire abrumador y le observaba con la mirada baja, parecía estar molesto y esto causo que todo el mundo se pusiera atento a lo que estuviera a punto de hacer.

 **Max: ¿Así de fácil funciona para usted? Se mueren un par de imbéciles que no leyeron un jodido contrato y ahora son nuevas "atracciones" ¿Es qué tan poco le importan la vida de sus guardias a la compañía? ¿Creen que pueden tomarse algo así a la ligera?**

 **Jefe: Sé que parece una compañía sin humanidad ni sentido de la moral… a mi tampoco es que me gusto del todo su política pero para eso deberías quejarte con los de arriba. Chicos, ustedes aunque me cueste aceptarlo me caen muy bien, son como los hijos que nunca tuve… no pienses que me gusta saber todo lo malo que pasaron y vieron en este lugar…**

 **Max: . . . Ugh**

Soltó al pobre hombre el cual solo lo miraba con compasión, como si todo lo que acababa de decir fuera verdad. Se acomodo la corbata en lo que continuaba observándole de esa manera, pero por otra parte el zorro solo se limitaba a mantener la cabeza gacha mientras que sus otros dos amigos se colocaban a sus lados tratando de animarle un poco, el jefe retomo sus palabras.

 **Jefe: Chicos hable con el mandamás y no les miento cuando les digo que ve un potencial en todo este nuevo grupo. Yo personalmente me asegure de hacer un trato muy justo, siempre y cuando cumplan su trabajo de entretener niños tan solo unas seis horas al día como mínimo, se les dará todo lo que deseen, nosotros queremos empleados felices y si hacen bien su trabajo podrán ser capaces de pedir cualquier cosa que este a nuestro poder… de hecho solo porque somos buenas personas pueden pedir algo que deseen ahora mismo siempre y cuando podamos permitirlo**

 **Max: De hecho si tengo algo que yo quiero, y no es un tanque. ¿Usted le había hecho un trato al guardia para poder irse? ¿No es cierto?**

 **Jefe: Si, pero lo rechazo ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

 **Max: Quiero que de por sentado que cumplió con su contrato. Usted dijo que podría darlo como muerto o desaparecido y así cerrar su contrato, quiero que se encargue de que pase eso y de dar por hecho que no regrese…**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? Aún no hemos reparado nuestra amistad**

 **Lucas: Si, eso es una locura**

 **Jefe: ¿Eso es lo único que quieres? Bueno… si no quieres que continúe siendo guardia creo que si puedo hacer algo al respecto. Pero ten en cuenta que si regresa por cuenta propia y vuelve a ser guardia por voluntad no podre hacer nada**

 **Max: Creo que ya está consciente de que no le conviene volver… usted solo hágalo**

 **Bon: Se te habrán salido más de un par de tornillos si crees que voy a permitir algo como eso**

 **Jefe: Me temo que aunque le tengo mucho respeto… y miedo, los únicos que pueden pedir algo a cambio de sus servicios son ellos cuatro, si es lo que pide se hará lo posible por dárselo**

 **Bon: Debe estar bromeando…**

En ese momento un grupo de dos camiones de carga enormes se detuvieron en el aparcamiento y de estos bajaron un par de personas con uniformes de la compañía. En ese momento se acercaron a donde se encontraba el jefe y luego de una conversación corta y directa estas personas que eran unos completos desconocidos para la mayoría de los animatrónicos comenzaron a hacer señas con esto indicando que subieran a uno de los transportes. El primero en pasar, sin decir nada fue Max, el cual sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros se limito a subir en silenció siendo seguido por todos o al menos la mayoría, a excepción de la coneja celeste que seguía junto a los otros dos.

 **Bon: Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma… vamos Fonnie**

 **Facundo: Uh…**

 **Lucas: ¿Bon?**

 **Bon: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Facundo: ¿Dónde está Fonnie?**

 **Bon: ¿Qué?...**

La coneja observo al lugar en donde hace unos minutos se encontraba su hijo ayudando al padre a recuperarse y se percato de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí. En ese momento dejo salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a subir junto a los otros dos, no sin antes decir al jefe y empleados que deberían hacer una parada antes de llegar a la nueva pizzería.

En el momento en que todos habían dejado de mirar Axel había aprovechado para salir corriendo, sin mirar atrás o lamentarse por algo solo limitándose a correr calle tras calle hasta llegar a su casa y sin estar consciente de que a sus espaldas a un par de metros su hijo también corría detrás suyo, al llegar a su puerta finalmente se detuvo y soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse a salvo.

 **Axel: Creo que conseguí escapar…**

 **Fonnie: Es cierto papá, conseguimos escapar…**

En ese momento Axel grito y retrocedió del susto chocando contra la puerta, en eso observo como el conejo se encontraba detrás suya sonriéndole como si siempre hubiera estado acompañándolo. En ese momento al calmarse de aquel susto suspiro y observo con una ceja en alto a su hijo el cual solo le observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro como si no se hubiera escapado de la pizzería.

 **Axel: ¿C-Cómo?... ¿Qué haces aquí Fonnie?**

 **Fonnie: Te seguí desde la pizzería ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya estamos en casa**

 **Axel: ¿Qué? Fonnie… uh, no puedes quedarte conmigo**

 **Fonnie: ¿Por qué no? Tú eres mi padre**

 **Axel: Pero tú ahora le perteneces a esa pizzería, incluso si me pudiera quedar contigo ¿Qué crees que haríamos? Estoy a punto de perder la casa. No tendríamos donde quedarnos…**

 **Fonnie: B-Bueno… podría buscar un empleo y tú también y comenzar de nuevo**

 **Axel: ¿Enserio? ¿Un conejo buscando empleo? Vamos Fonnie se realista, sabes que todo lo que dices es imposible. Además, prefiero que te quedes en un buen lugar con tu madre que en calle con tu padre…**

 **Fonnie: P-Pero… prefiero quedarme contigo, no es que no quiera a mamá. Pero prefiero vivir así si es contigo que con ella, te prefiero a ti…**

 **Axel: Fonnie-… ¿Hmm?**

Dos transportes, enormes camiones de carga se detuvieron frente a la casa. De los camiones por lo menos unos dos o tres empleados se bajaron y al ver al conejo en la distancia se acercaron rápido, luego de eso se aproximaron a donde se encontraba Axel y luego de sacar un par de papeles de los entregaron en su mano, al observarlos se dio cuenta de que era una carta de despido.

 **Axel: ¿Despedido? ¿Por qué?**

 **Empleado: Digamos que es un favor de un viejo amigo…**

 **Empleado 2: No sé ilusione amigo, puede que este despedido pero firmo un acuerdo. No puede decir nada de lo ocurrido durante su estancia de trabajo y no sé le seguirá pagando, considérese libre de su contrato y recuerde no romper ninguna de las normas de establecidas…**

 **Fonnie: ¿M-Mi padre está despedido?**

 **Empleado: Si y tú vienes con nosotros hijo…**

 **Fonnie: Yo quiero quedarme con mi padre…**

 **Axel: Fonnie, ve con ellos…**

 **Fonnie: P-Pero…**

 **Axel: Ya sabes que no puedo quedarme contigo sin terminar en un tribula y probablemente en la cárcel, regresa con tú madre y ya hablaremos de esto quizás en unos días para que las cosas por lo menos se calmen un poco…**

Fonnie se mostraba algo resistente pero al final termino siendo guiado por su padre hasta la parte de la trampilla del camión la cual comenzó a descender. En ese momento Fonnie observo como a los lados en dos bancos que se extendían en la zona de carga se encontraban sentados todos sus compañeros sin decir nada, pero al momento en que se abrió la trampilla y vieron a Fonnie fue el instante en que observaron a las afueras donde se encontraban ambos.

 **Fonnie: ¿Enserio no puedo quedarme?**

 **Axel: Aunque me gustaría… no sé puede**

 **Fonnie: ¿Vendrás a verme? ¿No?**

 **Axel: Tendré que ver direcciones y todo eso… pero lo intentare**

Fonnie se abalanzo de golpe contra su padre y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, tardo un poco pero al final correspondió al abrazo a pesar de que no le gustaran ese tipo de cosas. Al separarse le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y observo como a regañadientes su hijo subía por la trampilla y con mala cara tomaba asiento junto a su madre la cual se hacía a un lado. En eso llevo sus manos en su cintura y observo a todos dentro del camión, los cuales seguían sin decir nada al respecto.

 **Axel: No soy de despedidas pero evitare hacer esto muy largo… Bon**

 **Bon: ¿Hmph?**

 **Axel: Cuida de Fonnie, se una buena madre con él. Y gracias por eso de intentar protegerme, fue un lindo detalle, supongo… ¿Te amo?...**

 **Bon: Al menos lo intentas… no te preocupes, lo haré**

 **Axel: Bonnie, parece que este es el final de nuestro posible amor. Pero de todos modos creo que los dos sabíamos que sería imposible… lo siento**

 **Bonnie: Tú te lo pierdes~**

 **Axel: Springtrap… a mi no me engañas, se que te encanto como deje la pizzería**

 **Springtrap: Eso que hiciste fue una locura… pero la obra de arte fue increíble, avísame si alguna vez quieres ir a quemar otra cosa**

 **Axel: Algún día…**

Con el resto fueron simplemente uno que otro gesto o pequeño dialogo. Sin embargo todo para el momento fueron chistes hasta que llego el momento de despedirse de los últimos tres que solo se limitaban a observar desde el fondo del transporte sin decir mucho, solo se observaron entre ellos unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente logro articular palabra alguna.

 **Axel: Facundo, no vayas a quebrar el restaurante con tu mala comida… y cuídate**

 **Facundo: ¡Mi comida no es mala! Y gracias… tú también**

 **Axel: Lucas, no importa lo que pase seguirás siendo negro. Pero de todos los negros que conozco eres mi negro favorito, hasta otra**

 **Lucas: Si no fuera una despedida y no estuviera a punto de llorar como una nena te mataría, solo espero verte pronto amigo…**

 **Axel: Solo queda…**

En ese momento todos observaron al zorro que se encontraba de brazos cruzados al final junto al grupo de los dos zorros a su lado los cuales le hicieron un empujón para que abriera sus ojos. Con algo de pesadez se levanto de su lugar y enfilo directo a donde se encontraba su viejo amigo, con mucha diferencia de altura notable se colocaron uno frente al otro y se observaron en silencio, así hasta que finalmente uno de los dos decidió romper ese silenció que se había formado.

 **Max: Espero que con la carta estés feliz y haya sido lo suficientemente claro…**

 **Axel: Vamos… eso ni yo me lo creo**

 **Max: No lo entiendes, no lo creerás. Lo harás, si vuelvo a verte o simplemente nuestros caminos se cruzan una vez más, te matare…**

Normalmente le habría insultado o dado una respuesta sarcástica pero no dijo nada. Aún en parte se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado y tenía el derecho a odiarle, después de todo ese odio suyo no se compara al que se tenía a si mismo. Todos observaron como el zorro sin mirar por lo menos si quiera a sus amigos regresaba a su lugar y nuevamente se sentaba con la mirada gacha y sin pronunciar alguna palabra más al tema.

 **Empleado: Señor por favor… apártese del camión**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? Oh… c-claro**

Se hizo a un lado regresando a la acera y los empleados cerraron la trampilla para luego darle una mirada al mismo y regresar a la cabina del camión. Finalmente el camión encendió el motor y sin más acelero junto al otro alejándose de la casa en donde este se hallaba, hecho una última mirada rápida y observo como en el camión ponía el nombre "Nueva generación+" luego de eso ambos de los dos camiones se perdieron en la lejanía y lo dejaron allí parado.

 **Axel: . . . Mierda**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde entonces y el sol ya se encontraba en su punto máximo. Solo, en la banca del parque en el que alguna vez empezó toda esa aventura con sus amigos, con un aire frío de soledad observando fijamente al suelo, había perdido a sus amigos, a su hijo y hace un par de horas ya le habían arrebatado su hogar ¿Y ahora qué? No deseaba regresar con sus padres, los detestaba y no tenía la opción de recurrir a nadie, solo le quedaba un poco de dinero en el sobre a sus manos el cual solo sostenía.

 **?: Disculpe señor**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

 **?: Mucho gusto, me llamo Laura y estos dos a mi lado son mis amigos. Él es Emilio y el negro que esta a su lado le decimos CJ**

Una chica de su edad o tal vez un año mayor se paro frente a él, junto a dos chicos también de por lo menos un año más que él. Estos tres le observaron detenidamente unos cuantos segundos y en eso al tener su atención retomaron la conversación, sin embargo Axel seguía demasiado metido en su cabeza como para escuchar bien de lo que hablaban este grupo de locos.

 **Laura: Como puede ver señor-…**

 **Axel: No pienso comprarles nada**

 **Laura: No venimos a vender nada**

 **CJ: Hablen por ustedes, yo debo pagar mis estudios ¿Seguro que no quiere una barra de cereal?**

 **Laura: Ignórelo, es negro**

 **CJ: Racista de mierda…**

 **Emilio: Verá señor… estamos en un serio aprieto aquí. Laura dice que el yaoi es mejor pero yo le dije que el yuri es lo mejor ¿Usted que opina?**

 **Laura: Si, dígale de una vez que el yaoi es mejor para que cierre la boca**

 **Axel: ¿E-Eh?...**

En ese momento su mente volvió a jugar consigo mismo. Reemplazando la imagen de los esos tres chicos extraños se presentaron las figuras de sus tres amigos los cuales le observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros. Inconscientemente estiro su mano y las tres figuras de sus amigos asintieron y con sincronización estiraron sus manos hacía él para tomarla, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto toda esa alucinación se esfumo cuando la chica lo llamo.

 **Laura: ¡Señor! ¿Está bien?**

 **Axel: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué paso?**

 **Laura: Le preguntamos si prefería el yaoi o el yuri ¿Recuerda?**

 **Axel: Oh… lo siento, no me gusta ninguno de los dos en especial**

 **Emilio: ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece algo… deprimido**

 **Axel: Es solo que extraño a unos amigos… se fueron de viaje y no creo que vayan a regresar…**

 **Laura: Pobrecito…**

 **CJ: ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?**

 **Axel: M-Me llamo Axel…**

 **Laura: Axel ¿Hmph? Bueno, puedes acompañarnos si quieres… no nos vendría mal uno nuevo en el grupo ¿No lo creen chicos?**

 **Axel: C-Creo que paso… pero gracias**

 **Laura: No lo entiende señor… le dije que queremos que se una al grupo**

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la chica tenía en sus manos un arma con la cual le estaba apuntando, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de inocencia. Observo a los otros dos a sus lados los cuales hacían señas desesperadamente indicándole que aceptara, junto a que le susurraban por lo bajo.

 **CJ: Acepte…**

 **Emilio: Al último si le disparo y no fue bonito…**

 **Axel: C-Creo que aceptare ir a por un café o algo… pero baja el arma**

 **Laura: Me alegra que lo haya reconsiderado ¡Vamos!~**

La que parecía ser la líder de ese grupo hizo una seña exagerada y los otros dos algo aterrados solo le siguieron en completo silenció temblando como gelatinas. Axel solo alzo una ceja sin saber que debía pensar al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar y sin más se encogió de hombros para bajar a un salto y enfilarse directamente siguiendo a esos tres extraños. Cuando se encontraba siguiendo a ese grupo por un momento volteo en dirección al banco y se llevo un buen susto.

En el banco en el que acababa de estar sentado hace tan solo unos minutos ahora estaban sus tres viejos amigos como cuando estaban con vida. También a su lado estaba la amiga de Max, riendo y conservando como si fueran un grupo de amigos muy unidos de toda la vida. En eso los cuatro por un momento dejaron eso a un lado y le observaron desde la distancia, luego de eso observo como uno por uno de iba levantando y le observaba.

El primero fue Facundo el cual le hizo un guiño con el ojo y se largo desapareciendo, seguido por el negro amado por todos el cual le hizo un saludo militar antes de largarse al igual que Facundo. Y al final los últimos dos se levantaron al unísono y le observaron, luego de eso le asintieron y unieron sus manos para darle la espalda como los otros y finalmente desaparecer como los otros dos, solo quedo el lugar vació e ignorando a su mente, negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a ese lugar y al escuchar la voz de los otros llamándole se fue finalmente de ese lugar, tal vez su mente solo decía que superase eso o tal vez solo estaba teniendo recuerdos, sea cual sea el caso, se había acabado.

 _ **¿Fin?**_


	5. Gracias

A todos mis queridos lectores.

* * *

Bueno, creo que ya es una costumbre muy habitual por mi parte dar avisos cuando algo ocurre. En este caso no es la excepción. Lo primero que eh de anunciar, incluso si hay personas que deseaban saber de los personajes, es que los OVA por el momento se han cancelado. Antes de que comience la lluvia de piedras voy a dar mi justificación, y es que a pesar de que lo eh intentado se me hizo al meno para mí imposible la creación de los mismos. No me malentiendan, obviamente los pasados existen, solo que no me vi capaz de plasmarlos y mucho menos no teniendo la ayuda de mi colega, el cual me dejo a cargo de tres. En resumen, a mi se me hizo imposible hacerlos y por ende, podría decirse que la cuarta temporada llegara antes de lo esperado (De hecho se estará publicando en lo que leen esto). Una vez aclarado todo esto pasare a lo siguiente y lo que en mi opinión es lo que a mi parecer es lo más importante de este aviso a modo de carta.

Como todos sabemos yo soy uno de los que no está para nada contento con este cambio. Y creo a mi parecer que esto se noto mucho en la tercera, no solo por mis ganas de escribir y de actualizar, sino también por el hecho de que no hice prácticamente nada. Lo único que aporte en esta tercera parte fueron unos cambios al final, pues me pareció muy seco y sin preguntar si quiera a mi colega me tome la molestia de agregar contenido. Fue jugársela en cierto sentido pero al parecer le gusto a la mayoría de los seguidores (Esto hablare luego más a fondo).

Pero a pesar de esto mi participación en esta temporada fue casi nula y si de mi dependiese, y por más cruel que suene siendo mi propia creación tanto como de mi compañero. Quitaría mi nombre de la tercera temporada y solamente dejaría el sello de mi colega, pero eso sería abandonar algo a lo que le dedique mi tiempo. Y de hecho, eso es de lo que se trata el segundo tema en cuestión, es una disculpa por mi parte como escritor.

¿Una disculpa? Pues si, yo creo que les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes. Siento como si hubiese abandonado no solo a parte de mi creación sino también a mis lectores, simplemente estuve tan… molesto que me negué rotundamente a dar ideas y eso creo que fue un error. Está temporada fue un desastre y en eso estoy más que de acuerdo con un par de lectores, pero pudo haber sido… tal vez si me hubiese dispuesto a participar algo mucho mejor hecho. Ahora mismo podría ponerme a parir mi propia serie y no tendría reparo, pero no lo haré.

Espero que puedan aceptar mis disculpas y mi promesa, de que ayudare a que la cuarta entrega al menos no sea tan desastrosa y que mis palabras no las tomen como un engaño, en que haré por lo menos el intento de que repare los errores que dejo la tercera. Sigo estando en contra de todo ese cambio que le dio mi compañero a la trama y posiblemente nunca este de acuerdo. Pero creo que, fue un error mío intentar quitar ideas en vez de aportarlas, debí hacer un esfuerzo en aceptar todo este nuevo aspecto y hacer como en la segunda y primera. Adaptarme y lo más importante, no ser esa típica persona que limita a otra en vez de expandir sus ideas como hacíamos en la primera. Por eso prometo que en esta cuarta haré un esfuerzo.

También quería darles un agradecimiento a todos ustedes. Realmente nos sorprendimos al ver la tercera temporada. No solo tuvimos un gran recibimiento a pesar de que considero que la calidad de la tercera es inferior a sus predecesores, sino que también un gran apoyo a pesar de que creo que a más de uno le pego el cambio, joder que hasta a mí me pego. Realmente estoy muy feliz de tener ya a ese grupo de personas que a pesar de que tengamos nuestros errores siguen aquí y las nuevas obviamente no se quedan atrás.

No podría estar más cómodo en este Fandom, a pesar de que ahora no es el más activo como en la época dorada lo fue. A pesar de la poca actividad, realmente creo que los escritores de este mismo tienen un gran potencial y es algo que no me cansare de decir nunca tanto a los que lo son como a los que aún desean serlo. La verdad tenía ganas de dedicarles estas palabras hace mucho tiempo y creo que a pesar de esta oveja negra no sea la más indicada lo veo bien.

Realmente sigo sin creer que (aunque muchos digan que no es tanta gente) la que tengo entre los seguidores son más que suficientes para mí. Considero a todos lo que nos leen, no como personas las cuales deban leerme y siempre estar de acuerdo conmigo, sino como una familia. Realmente y aún sigo sin creerlo, no pensé encariñarme tanto con ciertas personas a pesar de no hablar tanto, como con mis amigos personales.

Se que les debo mucho y estoy consciente de ello a pesar de solo ser el comienzo en lo que espero sea una buena carrera como escritor. Aún me falta mucho y debo mejorar, pero me alegro de ya al menos saber quienes fueron mis primeros lectores reales. Aunque como también siempre digo, no sé limiten a solo leerme a mí u a solo los escritores más conocidos.

Como siempre digo yo veo un gran potencial en los escritores novatos. Por ejemplo actualmente a mi parecer, creo que la escritora más activa actualmente es amlc2102, sus historias no son de mis gustos precisamente. Pero admiro su dedicación y su originalidad, porque por más tonto que a mi parecer pueda sonar que un secuestrado se enamore de su victima, es muy original comparándolo con los tópicos de hoy en día en su género, es una gran escritora y con buenas ideas aunque no sean de mi gusto precisamente. Al igual que increíbles escritores como Sweetgirl90 o el conocido Ultimate Dimentor, Hashashin, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake y muchos más que podría mencionar ahora mismo. Que tienen historias excelentes, con sus fallos como yo también los tengo, pero historias increíblemente admirables. Y créanme cuando les digo que me falta mencionar muchos más.

Y por eso cuando digo que deben apoyar a los escritores es porque aunque solo crean que es un simple comentario, es más que eso. Le están abriendo puertas a los escritores, personas que con su creatividad logran dar algo que contar y que ustedes, a todos mis lectores, queridos amigos y demás, les están impulsando a seguir ese camino. Por eso creo que les debo agradecimiento a todos ustedes, porque sin ustedes quizás no hubiera seguido con esto, y espero que, si es que lo consigo algún día y llego a ser un buen escritor, nunca olvidare a todas esas personas que ahora, aquí mismo me han dado ese apoyo que necesitaba. Ustedes son mis primeros lectores y los que yo considero mi familia personal, y ese apoyo es el que todo escritor valora y necesita. Muchas gracias, de corazón.

En fin, no me enrollo más que no quiero aburrirles con toda mi tonta palabrería. Nos vemos en la cuarte parte y hasta otra.~

¡Saludos!

* * *

-Nexo. (Escritor de la cuenta)


End file.
